Sja Fram
by SilentSilverSlip
Summary: Whatever I, Umaroth Ajikson, had planned in life, it certainly wasn't what my life turned into, I can assure you of that. Besides, who plans to join a Dragon Rider, their dragon, and an old storyteller on their journey? I'm going to go with the flow though, after all, in my position I can only Sja Fram.
1. Quotes

So, this is my first time using this website to actually write on and whatnot. First fanfiction as well. hopefully it all goes well. Below are a few quotes (along with the official blurb) collected from some of the main characters in this book. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

 _ **Blurb:**_

My name is Umaroth Ajikson.

My father and sister died in a fire, my mother died shortly afterwards. I've been living in the Spine since shortly after that. However, one day I saved someone from dying by a bear. This person was travelling with another person and a _dragon_. My life just got a whole lot more interesting. I joined the trio on their travels with my trusty stallion, Istal.

Eragon and his dragon, Saphira, must take up the mantle of the legendary Dragon Riders. Joined by Brom, an old storyteller who isn't who he says he is, and myself, someone who has a lot of bad luck, all of us must navigate the dangerous terrain and dark enemies of an Empire ruled by a king whose evil knows no bounds.

Together we must face enemies and get through the battles surround us. I've been sucked into an adventure that wasn't meant to be mine, but now here I'm not leaving Eragon, Brom and Saphira to their fate. Plus, the purple dragon in my dreams says we're going to meet soon. Who am I to deny that?

This is my story, and remember; when everything seems dark _Sja Fram_ , **Look Forward**.

 **Quotes:**

Umaroth

"We've gone through a lot together, and gone through plenty of bad times. But I would live through them again if only to see the good times again. We've wondered into a dark patch again, and now we may be left to wonder alone. But remember in dark times all you need to do is **Sja Fram**." I told Murtagh and Eragon, not knowing if this would be the last time I would talk to them for a while.

Purple Dragon

I was aware that I was dreaming once again, and as usual, there was a dark purple dragon in my dream. The dragon was watching me this time, her purple eyes gleaming with hidden knowledge. _This war is unfair,_ the dragon said into my mind.

Eragon

"It's a big thing to know one's fate. How can I make that choice when I don't know what lies in wait for me and whether I will like it? Ignorance is indeed bliss." Eragon told me.

Saphira

 _What do you offer to our journey?_ Saphira said, repeating my question. _You have a way of seeing, seeing what others can't. It's a gift that many will never receive. I don't speak for Brom, but I trust you with my life. I'm sure Eragon agrees with me. Do not fear that you offer nothing and are insignificant in the grand scale of things. Many things we have done wouldn't have been possible without you. You bring light to a darker journey._

Brom

"Have you ever been blind Umaroth?" I shook my head, "It is said that blind people can sometimes see more than what someone with working eyes can see. Half the time, I think people need to lose their sight in order to see what is right in front of them."

Murtagh

I looked around and saw Murtagh, Eragon looked at him in confusion. "It's all right; Ajihad released me. It's time for the gang to be back together again." I grinned at Murtagh while Istal nickered from next to me. "No dying on me either, I've gone through that enough times already with you two." Murtagh said with a smile. I let out a small laugh, Eragon had said the same thing earlier. With these two by my side, I'm sure I would be protected.


	2. Chapter I: The Meeting

Chapter I: The Meeting

I slowly pulled my hand back so the bowstring was taunt. I held my breath as I looked down the shaft of the arrow. It looked like my aim would be true. However, only time would tell. As I released my breath, I released the bowstring.

The arrow flew straight, hitting the rabbit. There was a small squelch sound, and squeal that had, sadly, become all too familiar. I got up and stretched, I had been hiding in wait for too long, but I was glad that it had all paid off.

I stalked over to the fresh corpse, after checking that it was dead, and I picked it up by its ears.

With a sigh, I walked back to my current campsite. My campsite was a creative idea on my behalf. It had taken two days of hard work to complete but it was worth it, even if I was going to move on soon.

The campsite was a few metres away from a small river. Shrubs, thorny bushes and tall trees kept the camp hidden from sight, though. After discovering the clearing, I had made a small trench-like ditch in the earth, where there had already been a small dip. Once the ditch was made I started putting my stuff down, before covering it with bracken and more thorny bushes. My choice for the site had been good. It was in a thick shrubby area, which would prove hard to get to, no matter who you were or what you were.

I sat down, after clearing the bracken away so I could sit down comfortably, and started skinning the rabbit. I hardly paid any attention to what I was doing — proof that I had been doing this for far too long I suppose.

Even though I had been on my lonesome for a while, I still got lonely. There was no way I could describe the loneliness I felt. I would best describe it as an empty, sad feeling, similar to grief and regret in a way. I suppose the feeling is akin to that of feeling lost, whether in reality, emotionally, or mentally. It was like drowning in an abyss of darkness that there was no end to. Yet the loneliness wasn't as bad, as it had been during those first days, nor was the regret and grief as bad.

I had not seen human life in many weeks, although that might've been due to where I was. No one would think to travel to where I was, but I was still wary. However, that could simply be due to the stories I had heard. The Spine did not hold much fear for me. I never thought I knew all of its secrets nor did I try to convince myself I did.

After a while, I managed to get a fire burning, the wood I was using did not give off too much smoke and I only built a small fire so that it would give off a small amount of smoke.

As I waited for the meat of the rabbit to cook, I took to practising with my sword. Practising with my sword while my dinner cooked had become a tradition. My sword, which was by no means well made but not poorly made either, was one that I had come too learnt with and come to love.

The sword, in my eyes, was a beauty. It had a one-hand hilt but it did not have an average silver, steel blade. It had a simple cross guard although it was slightly thicker and longer than the average cross guard. The grip, and by extension the hilt, was wrapped in black leather that served as a comfortable grip but one easy to hold on to.

The blade itself was one of the weirdest things about the sword, instead of being silver and being made of steel. It was made of an unknown steel and was a black colour that seemed to shimmer dark purple in the right light.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, holding the sword in my right hand, I breathed out. My eyes snapped open and I darted forward towards an invisible enemy. I performed an overhead slice before I brought my sword closer to my torso and blocked a non-existent strike. From there, I sidestepped and flicked my blade towards the average person's ribs before pulling back and striking upwards.

I continued my practice for a while before I stopped. I lay my sword down and then wiped down the grip of my sword and cleaned the blade. I checked how sharp the blade was, once deciding that the blade didn't need to be sharpened, I put the sword in its dark purple sheath.

Laying the sheath down beside me, I pulled the meat away from the rabbit bones before placing the stick it had been on in the dirt, so that it pointed up towards the sky. I then used my fingers, ignoring the brief pain as the meat was still cooling, to put the meat in a pot of warm water with added seasonings. After allowing the meat to sit in the water, I started tearing the meat into little bits and adding a few vegetables and fruit that had been cooked earlier.

Instead of pouring my part of the stew into a bowl, I ate it directly from the pot. After all, I was with no one else so I couldn't be told off for my lacking manners. As I finished my dinner, I finally noticed the silence of the forest.

I paused, not daring to breathe in case it set something off, I knew that something dangerous was nearby. Something that was dangerous enough to make the forest quiet from the road all the way to where I was. I gathered my things quickly. I buckled my sheath, so that the hilt was resting just above my shoulder. I then slung my quiver over my other shoulder, mentally thanking my lucky stars that there was a loop, on the quiver, so that I could connect my bow to the quiver. I quickly rolled up my blanket and put it in my bag, along with all my other items that were essential in a forest.

Shrugging my bag over my shoulder, after checking that the strap was over my sword hilt and that everything was secure I set off. I didn't look back as I moved through the forest, I moved with caution. As I tried to be silent, everything seemed so loud, my light footsteps, my breathing, I could even hear my heart pounding in my chest. As I moved slowly, I couldn't help but wonder what had set the forest into such a big state of silence.

I knew a big predator, or danger, had entered or come near the forest. However, I wondered if it was something more than that, maybe another predator was approaching the bigger one in order to eliminate the threat to assert its dominance. I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. After all, it wouldn't be the first time I had heard, or seen, that happen.

As I got closer to where I thought the danger was, I drew my bow and an arrow. I could see the trees opening onto a forest. I shivered as the wind blew softly through the trees. As I approached the boundary of the Spine, the snow under my feet grew thicker.

A snort and growl caused me to tense the bow. I slowly shuffled forward hoping that no one heard my feet crushing the snow. As I looked out of the tree line, I spotted the fire a few metres to the left of me, down the road. My breath caught in my throat as I caught sight of the two travellers by the forest duelling with wooden sticks. However, that wasn't what had caught my attention. It was what was behind the two males that I was focused on.

It was a dragon, large by my standards but probably small by dragon standards. The blue scales gleamed in the night, with the light flickering causing the shadows to dance along the scales. Looking at the dragon filled my mind with peace; somehow, I knew that it had a great destiny in front of it.

A roar made my eyes look elsewhere as a large brown bear burst out of the forest and towards the two males. The dragon was getting up as I sent two arrows towards the beast, the grizzly turned towards me and I sent another arrow, aiming at the furry belly as it stood on its two hind legs.

One of the males had fallen back onto the snow with a startled expression, the other one, whom I thought was the older, one, had reached to his side obviously used to having a sword. The dragon roared and tried to grasp the bear between its jaws. Somehow the bear dodged by taking a step forward before falling back onto its four paws once again and charging towards the fallen human.

I slowly exhaled as my sight focused on the bear; I took one deep breath and released two arrows at the same time. The arrows flew through the air before finding its target. The bear, which had been standing over its target when my arrows hit it, took a couple of steps backwards from the momentum of the arrows. The arrows were next to each other, deeply embedded into the bear's chest.

The bear roared in pain just as the dragon attacked it, easily killing it. I breathed a silent sigh of relief before I fell to my knees in pain. My hands dropped my bow into the white snow as I let out a groan. Pain ripped through my head; there were no words that could explain it sheer amount I felt. It was pure pain.

My memories seemed to flicker past without my acknowledgement or agreement. Eventually, the pain stopped and I opened my eyes, which I had been scrunched shut. I had curled into a ball on the floor from the pain. I blinked a bit before getting up, barely noticing that my hands were bleeding from when I had dug my nails into them. I scooped up the bow with one hand and started backing away nervously from the travellers and dragon, which had approached me in my moment of weakness.

The dragon growled, a terrifying sound, and for a moment I saw the dragon as the deadly beast it was. Sure, it was beautiful, but something that could be so deadly should not be allowed. I gritted my teeth and stood still, from the growl I knew I was not going to be allowed to leave.

"Who are you?" The older of the two asked, up close I could see his beard and that he was certainly a lot older than the other was.

I hesitated debating whether it would be safe to say my name or not. "We'll know if you're lying," the same man said.

I gulped yet again and spoke, "I'm called Umaroth Ajikson."

"He's telling the truth," the younger brown haired boy, although he was probably almost a man, said. "Saphira says he is."

"Well that's just great, why don't you just shout it out to the world that you're a Dragon Rider?" The older man said, exasperated.

The corner of my mouth twitched upwards in what could've been a smile. "Well if I was dumb, I would never have guessed that if you hadn't have said."

The younger boy let out a loud laugh, although the atmosphere was still tense. "Ha! Admit it you're bested in wit by this one!"

I was confused; the travellers seemed so aggressive just before. However, I soon came to the realisation that perhaps they were trying to make me feel more comfortable and hopefully it would loosen my mouth and I would tell them secrets.

"So where are you from Umaroth?" The older one asked, in the pause that followed I studied the man. He had bright blue eyes that stood out with silver hair and a silver-grey beard.

"Once, I was from a farm on the outskirts of a village, now I don't hail from anywhere. I just wander around, mainly in the Spine." I replied.

"Do you not fear the forest?" The young brown-eyed one asked.

"I did once, however, the forest will not yield all of its secrets to a stranger, just as I would not to you. There is nothing to fear except for what shall be feared. I can go in there and be cautious as ever causing me to be quite jumpy. Being jumpy can be disastrous, however, and it is better to be calm and wary than cautious and jumpy."

"Have you ever travelled?"

I looked at the older, and taller, male wondering what had caused such a question to be asked. "Yes," I said, "I've been around a bit."

"Ever been to Therinsford?"

"Yeah, it's not that far from here," I responded to the old man.

"What are you going to do now? Leave or stay with us?" The old man said, his eyes narrowing on the hilt of my sword that was peeping over my shoulder.

"You're a Dragon Rider," I said pointed at the younger boy, "You have a dragon, a majestic, beautiful animal in any case and probably with a higher intellect than anyone I know. You also have him, someone who's bound to have some interesting tales to share. You also seem... there's something about you that," I trailed off, unsure of how to say what my thoughts were. The old man rose an eyebrow, "Yes I would like to stay if you allow me to."

"We're getting horses in the Therinsford, we cannot afford to buy you a horse," the older man said.

"I can get my own horse I am quite sure, I have a friend in Therinsford who owes me a favour and owns a horse farm." I replied, "Are you sure this is okay?" I asked suddenly confused about their motives, after all, who would invite a stranger on their journey.

The younger one nodded, "My name is Eragon, I'm a Dragon Rider, and this is my dragon, Saphira."

"I'm Brom," the older one said gruffly.

I walked towards Saphira who seemed cautious, she growled softly as I approached. I circled her at a wary distance before stopping in front of her and looking into her bright blue eyes. For a moment, I wondered what to say to such a magnificent animal. Then I opened my mouth, the words seeming to be from another being, in a way. "It is an honour to meet you Saphira, dragon of Eragon. May your flights be smooth and hunts be lucky. May your wings carry you far and your body be strong and mind be ready. You will be one of those who save this land from our tyrant king."

Saphira bowed her head towards me and blew out softly onto my face. _May the stars guide you and may your weapons always help you. May you live long and happily, Umaroth Ajikson._

I nodded to her and stepped back, moving towards the fire somehow ignoring the questioning look that I knew would be behind me. As I moved towards the fire, I eased my quiver off my shoulder and placed my bow on the ground. I then unbuckled my sheath and sword before swinging my bag off my shoulder.

I shifted through my minimal items and grabbed my rolled up blanket before setting it up so it would be comfortable on a patch of cleared snow. I knew that the other two would probably talk for a while and I knew that it would be awkward for a bit.

I sighed quietly and wondered what the future held for me, it was amazing to meet a Dragon Rider and a dragon as well. However, I wondered where my words came from, it was as if something had taken control of my mind and as one, we had spoken. Soon enough my thoughts slowed down from exhaustion and I slipped into the darkness of sleep.


	3. Chapter II: Horses

**Chapter II: Horses**

 _|| Dream ||_

 _Smoke filled the air, the grey gas causing my eyes to water and made me lost. I coughed into my hand the coughing was getting worst. At the start, it had been something that I could deal with. Now it forced me to lean over and gag, hack and cough as if I was forcing my lungs out._

 _I staggered off after my coughing fit ended. "Umaroth!" At the sound of my name, I whirled around not knowing where it came from. The heat was becoming more and more unbearable, soon I knew I would get lost in the flames and be burned and, more than likely, killed by the flames._

 _I waved a hand in front of my eyes in hope that it would stop them watering as well as getting rid of the smoke that caused the pain in my eyes. I stumbled forward trying to run but not being able to see._

 _I took a deep breath and managed to force the cough, rising in my throat, down. I stumbled out of the house and collapsed onto the lawn. For a minute, I laid there, throat-burning, eyes stinging and sweating feverishly._

 _A neigh caused my head to jerk up, I knew that neigh as well as I knew my own name. I got up and once again started stumbling in a run. I ran the small distance to the barn that was close enough to the house to catch alight._

 _I shoved the barn door open and started untying the first horse I saw. Within a minute five horses had ran out of the barn when I heard the loud sounds of groaning wood. I tried to untie the knot faster, the moment I untied it I sent the horse on its way. However as the horse was cantering towards the entrance a loud crack echoed through the barn. Just as the horse reached the exit, a large beam fell on it, killing it instantly._

 _A pained neigh echoed, the roars of the fire growing louder. Panicking I turned to the last horse, who was little taller than a pony. The last horse who was in the barn was the one I had heard neigh, my own horse._

 _I ran over to him, he tossed his head as I untied him but stood still. Holding the lead rope in my hand, I hugged his neck. "I don't want to die," I whispered into the horse's neck._

 _The horse, a brown stallion, was only three years old and although he was normally quite playful at that moment in time, he was calm._

 _The stallion nickered to me and turned his neck so he could look at me. I gazed into the stallion's eyes, he breathed out slowly, and I nodded. I slung the lead rope over his neck and stepped back a few paces. I paused and took a deep breath before exhaling and running at the horse who stayed still._

 _I managed to get myself onto the horse's back, I then pulled myself on properly using the mane. I grabbed the lead rope in one hand and nudged the stallion in the ribs. "C'mon boy!" I shouted as he tossed his head and neighed._

 _Gripping tightly with my legs as well as my hands I urged the brown horse on. Cantering off, I managed to stay on which was surprisingly hard. As the young horse approached the burning beam, he slowed down now seeming unsure. This time I didn't nudge the horse lightly but kicked him encouraging him to go faster._

 _The stallion underneath me sped off and took a flying leap, passing over the beam and the flickering flames. On the other side of the burning wood, the stallion continued cantering before slowing down as I slipped off and fell onto the ground._

 _The horse bowed its head down to look at me from the grass. "Guess we owe each other a life debt now, eh Istal?"_

* * *

 _The dream was different now, I noticed, as I scanned my surroundings. Somehow instead of living the past once more, I was… I can't explain it but it felt like I was seeing something I had seen while at the same time I was sure I hadn't seen it before._

 _As I watched, from a hiding spot in the branches of a tree, a dark purple dragon stepped out of the bushes towards the spring. The dragon was almost the same size as a tall horse however, it seemed too young to be more than three years old._

 _The dragon paused and looked around, its eyes stopped when it looked at me. In those seconds that we made eye contact, I felt something form. The dragon was female, somehow I knew that, I also knew that it was nameless and it had no rider like the one I had heard from the stories._

 _Then it was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place. I blinked before I was pulled back into the embrace of sleep._

 _|| End Dream ||_

I awoke, my eyes flickering over and checking my surroundings for possible dangers. It was something I had grown used to doing in my time alone in the forest.

With a sigh, I pushed the blanket off me and started rolling it up, I noticed that Brom was started to get ready.

"Got any food to share?" Brom grunted, I nodded and pulled out some bread.

"Not much but better than nothing," I said handing him a slice while eating my own.

A groan could be heard as Eragon got up from underneath Saphira's wing. I noticed bruises covering his arms. _Did he get the bruises from when I saw him and Brom using the sticks yesterday, or did I just not see them before?_

"How do you feel?" Brom asked Eragon with a grin as I forked over the last part of the bread.

Eragon grunted and quickly finished his bread. I couldn't help but smile at the boy's obvious displeasure and pain. I was glad that it wasn't me in pain.

As we packed up the campsite, I spread the embers and ashes of the fire around and made sure there was no sign of what had transpired during the night. The only thing that showed that something had happened was the small droplets of blood from the bear that Saphira had eaten.

Once on the road, we travelled towards Therinsford with me leading the way however I felt that it was mainly just to make sure I wouldn't run. After a league or so, the road widened and my eyes could make out smoke in the distance.

"You'd better tell Saphira to fly ahead and wait for us on the other side of Therinsford," Brom said. "She has to be careful here, otherwise people are bound to notice her."

"Why don't you tell her yourself?" Eragon challenged as he kicked a pebble out of his path.

"It's considered bad manners to interfere with another's dragon." I wondered what the story behind the pair was. However, with a shake of my head, I dismissed my curiosity. Why should I know someone's past when I had next to nothing to do with them?

"You didn't have a problem with it in Carvahall." Eragon said angrily, I pondered the name. It was a village, I knew that much. However, was it the hometown of both of those travelling with me, just one of them or none at all?

"I did what I had to do," Brom said, his voice containing barely hidden amusement.

As we approached the village, the ruts in the road deepened and the number of footprints along the road increased. Farms started appearing more often and soon the village could easily be seen.

From what I could see, the village looked like it had been constructed randomly. With the houses in no order, I wondered how everyone knew where they were going.

"What a mess," Eragon spoke.

"It isn't a nice sight, quite ugly if one thought about it." I said, contributing to the conversation.

"That it is," Brom agreed before we all fell silent once again.

A river flowed between the town and us, however; a wooden bridge had been constructed. As we approached a greasy man with messy black, hair stepped from behind a bush and into our way.

"We're trying to cross, would you consider moving?" I asked, as the man crossed his arms and blocked our entrance onto the bridge.

I was sure my eyebrows wrinkled as I took in the man's ugly look. His shirt was too short and along with that, his dirty stomach spilled over a rope belt. "You c'n stop right there. This 'ere is my bridge. You gotta pay t' get over." The man said showing yellow, broken teeth that were hidden behind his cracked lips.

Brom sighed and pulled out a pouch. "How much?"

I rose an eyebrow in question, so far, Brom had seemed quite wise. Too wise to fall for such a cheap trick when, in fact, it was almost certain that the puny man didn't own the bridge.

"Five crowns," the bridge-keeper said with a broad smile.

Eragon was quick to start complaining, however, Brom looked at him, which stopped him before he had even finished his first complaint.

Without a word, the five coins were handed over and the man made a show of putting them into a sack hanging from his belt. The jingling sound made me wish to steal the money back from the stupid man, when I suddenly realised.

I half-turned and looked at Brom, suddenly understanding his reasoning for handing the coins over. "Thank'ee much!" The greasy man said in a mocking tone before moving out of the way.

I walked forward, shoving the man out of the way with a little more force than needed. Just because I thought Brom would manage to get the coins, back didn't mean I couldn't be a little mean.

"Watch y're step!" The loud shout came from behind me, I kept walking a smile curling onto my face.

"Sorry," Brom apologised easily catching up to me as I reached the middle of the bridge.

Once across the bridge, and more importantly out of earshot, Eragon started speaking. "Why the hell didn't you haggle?! He skinned you alive! He probably doesn't even own the bridge!"

"Probably," Brom said in a gruff tone.

"Then why bother giving him any money?!" Eragon exclaimed.

"There are a lot of fools in the world, you can't fight or argue with all of them." I said, hoping that I sounded somewhat wise.

"What?" Eragon questioned confused which I found funny, although I had almost confused myself by saying those words.

"Correct," Brom said, "It's easier to let them have their way. Then when they aren't prepared you trick them," Brom opened his hand revealing a pile of coins.

"You cut his purse!" Eragon exclaimed, I sighed, Eragon was much too loud it seemed.

Brom looked at the pair of us and shoved the money in his pocket with a wink. "It held a lot more than I expected. He should know better to keep all these coins in one place."

A loud howl of anguish came from the other side of the river and I barked out a laugh. "I daresay our new friend has found out he lost something."

"Indeed, keep an eye out for watchmen if you see any, tell me." Brom said, "Now Umaroth, could you lead us to where we can buy some horses?"

I nodded, "Follow me dear friends! I know the best place to go!" I said with a grin as I led the way, my grin flickered as I thought over horse farms.

I led the pair over to a barn on the edge of Therinsford. As we walked through the barn's oaken double doors, I breathed in the familiar smell of horses and leather. The far wall was covered with tack including harnesses of many kinds, at the end of the two long rows of stables; a muscular man stood brushing a white stallion.

"Haberth you've customers!" I shouted, Haberth, the owner of the barn and someone I knew fairly well, looked up from his brushing of the white stallion

"Umaroth, my friend, it's good to see you again!" Haberth said with a laugh as he turned to face Brom, Eragon and I.

"Who're your friends?" Haberth questioned, I gave the older man a pointed look. "Sorry, sorry, I'm a bit nosy."

"That's a beautiful animal," Brom said shaking hands with Haberth.

"That he is, his name's Snowfire. And, as Umaroth said earlier, mine's Haberth. What can I do for you?"

"We need two horses and a full set of tack for both. The horses need to be fast and tough; we'll be doing a lot of travelling. Umaroth said he could get his own horse that would suit our purposes."

Haberth pondered for a moment, and I walked over to Snowfire. The stallion snorted into my hand and reared up slightly. Clicking my tongue, I pulled the horse down gently and stroked his neck.

"I don't have many animals like that." Haberth said finally, "And the ones I do aren't cheap." He said, absent mindfully stroking Snowfire's neck and calming him down.

"Price is no object; I'll take the best you have." Brom said in a strong voice. Haberth nodded and silently brought two horses out. I kept a hold on Snowfire's rope and untied him; the horse tossed his head and yawned.

I looked at the two horses that Haberth had brought out. One was a strawberry roan, while the other was a light bay. The bay pulled against his rope and tossed his head. I studied the bay stallion for a while. I could tell that the stallion would be able to be ridden long and hard for a while and he would rather drop than stop. I nodded my head in thought the bay would do well.

The roan on the other hand, although having a good chest and strong legs, it didn't look like it would be able to be ridden hard over rough land. "He's a little spirited but I'm sure you can handle him, Umaroth will easily be able to." Haberth said as he handed the bays rope over to Brom.

Brom let the horse sniff his hand before rubbing its neck. "I'll take this one; however, I'm not too sure about the other one."

I nodded my head, "The bay will be fine, however, if you were to ride the roan over rough land he wouldn't be able to go that fast. Despite his speed, endurance, and stamina which I'm sure are good, he would be more likely to break a leg though, and he's built for speed on a flat surface, not for racing and jumping along the countryside." I said.

Haberth looked at me and nodded, "I forgot how much you could tell about a horse from looking at it."

"What will you take for Snowfire?" Brom asked as he gave the bays' rope to Eragon. The horse shied but after a few seconds, it seemed to calm down.

Haberth looked fondly at the stallion that was standing still next to me. "I'd rather not sell him. He's one of the finest I've ever bred; I was hoping to sire a whole line from him."

The stallion seemed to know people were talking about him. As he yanked against his rope, I gave a sharp tug back, and rested a hand on the horse's neck. "He's not made to stay still and be locked up." I said, "He's made for adventure, it would be a crime to not let him see the world and show off your stud."

"Say if you were willing to part with him, what would the price of all this cost me?" Brom asked.

After a few minutes of Haberth figuring out the cost, he spoke with a smile. "Two hundred crowns and no less," he said confident that no one would pay a price so high.

Brom was not made to be within people's expectations though and he silently pulled out the money and counted it. "Would this do?" He asked, with the correct amount of money sitting on his hand.

Haberth glanced between the horse and coins and sighed. "He is yours although this goes against my heart."

"I will treat him as if he had been sired by Gildintor, the greatest steed of legend," Brom said.

"Your words gladden me," Haberth said as he got two piles of tack out and started saddling the horses.

I gave Snowfire's lead rope to Brom and spoke once more. "Haberth, how's Istal? Where is he? Is he okay? How's his training going? Can I take him back or do I need to pay you?"

"Istal? That wild beast won't let anyone near him, let alone ride him. I normally leave him in the high pasture with the other young stallions. He fights as well, you know, I've had to lock him away in a stall many times. He won't listen to anyone; he's in the last stall. Take him if you will, and good luck with the devil. Only horse I would be glad to see gone," Haberth said.

"He never was one to trust or listen to too many," I said as I opened the stall.

A loud, familiar neigh echoed and a brown stallion charged out. The stallion reared and kicked his front legs out towards me before swinging around and charging at Snowfire and the bay, both of them started to try to move away.

I let out a sharp whistle and the brown stallion came to a halt and faced me. I walked over to the horse and gave him a heavy smack on the nose. The stallion reared but didn't kick, calming down, the stallion restlessly shuffled in place. "I'll gladly take him back," I said to Haberth without turning to face him.

I gently blew into Istal's nostrils, a greeting that horses did to show they trusted one another, Istal blew back. I smiled and turned to face Brom, Eragon and Haberth. Haberth looked at me stunned. "Never seen him listen to anyone, you've both got a strong bond even after so many years of not seeing each other."

I nodded but didn't say anything, the stallion followed me as I pulled down some tack from where I had placed it many years ago. The stallion shook his head but stayed still as I saddled him, luckily everything still fit.

After bridling the horse I grabbed tied my bag onto the saddle along with some new bits that I had collected from the stable. Istal neighed and tried to take off, obviously excited. I pulled back on the reins and sighed.


	4. Chapter III: Travelling

**Chapter III: Travelling**

As Eragon, Brom and I departed. Brom gave Eragon Snowfire's reins. "Both of you go to the far side of Therinsford and wait there."

"Why?" Eragon questioned asking the same question on my mind. But Brom had already slipped away, annoyed we exited the village and waited beside the road.

As we waited, I pulled out a brush and started brushing my filthy horse. "Did you own him?" Eragon asked.

I looked over Istal's neck and replied, "Yeah I did, however, reasons forced me into the forest and I didn't want to endanger Istal's life."

"You endangered it now," Eragon pointed out.

"I did but now I think that I can handle it, along with that I'm sure you two will be able to help defend Istal. Besides… Istal is now old enough to be ridden properly, last I saw him was when he was three. He's now six, still young, but now able to be ridden properly."

"Why were you in the Spine? And why are you coming along with us?" Eragon asked.

"I… I'd prefer not to share why I was in the forest; however, I was hiding from the Empire, that's all I'll say for now. I'm coming along because I believe you and Saphira can save everyone from our tyrant king. Also because some part of me longs for adventure and… I feel like I need to come along. And it's not anything in me, it's something else." I said.

Eragon didn't reply and I continued brushing Istal. When Brom returned I was unknotting Istal's mane.

"Well, the Ra'zac were definitely here. They also stopped to pick up horses just as we have. I was able to find someone who had seen them. He described them with many shudders and said that they galloped out of Therinsford like demons fleeing a holy man."

"Seems like they left quite an impression," Eragon said in response to Brom's mini-speech.

"I seem to be missing out on something, Ra'zac?" I questioned confused.

"I forgot you didn't know anything," Brom said with a bemused expression, "You don't need to worry about anything for the moment, however, just know that the Ra'zac are fearsome monsters and we're hunting them down."

I frowned but let the response be for now, I wasn't telling them everything and they weren't telling me everything.

"When we were in the barn, I touched the bay's mind by accident. I didn't know it was possible to do that." Eragon said as he stroked the bay.

"It's unusual for one as young as you to have the ability. Most Riders had to train for years before they were strong enough to contact anything other than their dragon." Brom said with a frown, his voice held a thoughtful tone as he spoke.

"Still confused," I muttered just loud enough for them both to hear, however, they ignored me and Brom spoke on.

"Take everything from your pack and put it into the saddlebags, then tie the pack on top of the saddlebags." Brom said, I tightened all the straps on my saddle and checked the girth ( **a.n. strap that goes around the horses' belly** ). I mounted Istal, who startled from underneath me, Istal tried to trot off as I reined him in.

"Easy boy, easy," I said stroking his neck as I held the reins in one hand. Eragon sighed and awkwardly mounted the horse.

"Is this going to do the same thing to my legs as riding Saphira?" Eragon asked, once again I wondered what had happened in order for Eragon to be racing around with Brom and a dragon.

"How do they feel now?" Brom asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"Not too bad, but I think any hard riding will open them up again," Eragon said.

"We'll take it easy," Brom promised before giving Eragon a few pointers.

We set off at a walk, Snowfire and the bay walked calmly, picking their way along the grassy roadside with ease. However with Istal I had my hands full. The young stallion was jumping at the slightest thing and pulling on his reins.

Eventually I got so tired of it that I gave Istal a sharp yank on the mouth with the reins. Istal pulled his head in so it wouldn't hurt as much. I tightened the reins instantly so that he was forced to keep his chin on his chest. I knew it was bad for him however it would also stop him dancing away from underneath me.

A few times Istal pigrooted ( **a.n. when a horse kicks out with one or two legs** ) however he shortly gave up. As the countryside turned from cultivated fields to wilder land Istal started paying attention to where he was stepping. I let the reins loosen and Istal stretched his neck but didn't do anything else. As the horses stepped over brambles and tangled weeds, I tried to keep the rosebushes from catching on my clothes and pulling on them.

Tall, grey rocks slanted out of the dirt, as if they had been pulled from their resting places deep in the ground. I shivered as Goosebumps ran up my legs and arms. It was as if something was trying to chase intruders away without appearing.

A large shadow fell over the three of us, I could feel underneath me that even Istal was tense, however, that wasn't that odd. I looked up at the Utgard, a craggy mountain lined with snowy canyons.

The mountain was dark, maybe it was made of black rock I wasn't sure, however, it seemed to absorb the light and cause the surrounding area to dim. Utgard and a bunch of mountains formed the side of Palancar Valley. The road led towards it, as it was the only easy way out of the valley.

I looked at the mountains in awe; however, the ordeal was ruined by Utgard which seemed ominous as it towered over the road. As the road thinned, we moved the horses into a single line with Eragon in the middle.

I held Istal back for a moment so that if the bay suddenly kicked Istal wouldn't be hurt. Istal pawed the ground and snorted, he was nervous. As the horses walked over the gravel, the only noise that could be heard was Istal's heavy breathing, and the clacking off hooves over gravel, Eragon asked a question. "What's that?" Eragon asked pointing up.

I looked up and saw a ruined tower on the peak.

When Brom spoke it was with sadness and bitterness. "It was once an outpost of the Riders, one that has lasted a long time, since their founding for that fact. It was also the place where Vrael took refuge and where, through treachery, he was found and defeated by Galbatorix. When Vrael fell, this area was tainted. Edoc'sil, or Unconquerable, was the name of this stronghold as the mountain was so steep none could reach the top unless they could fly. After Vrael's death the commoners called it Utgard but it has another name. Ristvak'baen, or the Place of Sorrow, it was known as such to the last Riders before they were killed by the King."

I looked at the crumbling tower with a sense of sorrow and awe. Suddenly the mountain no longer seemed so threatening or horrible. It seemed sad; I looked up at the tower. "One day you'll be at happy once more," I swore quietly to myself.

"Brom, who exactly was Vrael?" I asked, I myself knew next to nothing about the Riders and as such I hoped I would learn more on the topic.

"Do you not know?" Brom asked.

"I didn't have much time to spend in the village and it was rare that anyone told stories of past years, especially those concerning dragons and Dragon Riders." I said thinking back to my childhood town.

"Well, Vrael was the last leader of the Dragon Riders before the Fall of the Dragon Riders. He was an elf and was one of the last of the Dragon Riders to die." Brom said, "His dragons name was Umaroth, a white male dragon."

I sat quietly in the saddle, even Istal seemed at peace as we travelled around Utgard. "I can imagine they would be a magnificent pair, another question though. Are elves real?"

"Yes," Brom replied.

I nodded although Brom couldn't see me. The man had probably grown tired of my questions and besides it wasn't as if I needed to know more about the elves. A loud exhale from Istal made me realise how harsh I was being on him.

He had done nothing with a rider on his back and even though I knew he was strong enough to keep going for a while it was probably best that he had a break. As Istal continued following the bay, I pulled my stirrups up and pulled the horse to a stop. I dismounted and walked forward with Istal following me.

For many hours we continued on around the mountain, with me getting on and off Istal at regular intervals. Soon we had passed around the mountain and entered a sloping pass. We walked alongside the Anora River.

"Brom we should trot," I suggested breaking the peace and quiet.

"Is your horse up to it? If he hasn't been used for a while he'll tire out quickly." Brom said, I looked at the horse who was by my shoulder.

"He's young and energetic, and he was with a couple of yearlings, give or take a few months, so he would've been playing around and racing. Besides he's managed so far so he should be able to keep it up. If he needs to walk I can get off and walk beside him or jog depending on the speed." I said as I remounted the brown stallion who had seemed to have regained energy again.

"Okay, we'll trot. Eragon trotting is the next speed after walking. It is a lot more bouncy so you can either rise in the saddle with every bump or try and stay seated. Umaroth will trot behind us and we'll canter which is a lot smoother." Brom said.

Eragon nodded, "Right, so just squeeze with my feet to get him to go faster?"

"Correct," I called from behind him as I urged Istal into a trot.

Eragon gave his steed a small kick, the bay trotted off with a toss of his head. One more kick from Eragon sent the horse into a steady, rocking canter.

The white stallion Brom was riding went into a canter easily keeping pace with Eragon's horse. Istal on the other hand didn't want to trot, the horse underneath me pigrooted and cantered a few strides before I pulled him back to a trot.

Istal tossed his head and neighed before kicking out again. I growled and tried to rein him in as he cantered off. "Istal, really? Can't you just trot normally?"

Istal neighed and tossed his head yet again, I shook my head and looked to where Brom and Eragon where. I could see them up ahead on a large hill, they had stopped either admiring the view or planning on camping the night there.

I looked behind me and noticed the sun height, it was low enough to assume that the pair were deciding on setting up camp. I got Istal to come to a halt and he stood there, only moving to shift his weight.

Keeping my reins taunt, I stood in the stirrups before leaning over his neck. "Ready to run, boy?" I questioned knowing that this was a bad idea but really wanting to do it anyway.

Istal didn't do anything but snort softly. I then loosened the reins. Istal shot off as if he was an arrow racing from the bowstring. Neck outstretched and with flared nostrils, Istal cantered as quickly as I allowed him to.

By the time we reached Brom and Eragon, Istal was puffing along with me however we were both happy. As I we reached the top of the rise Istal pigrooted which threw me off balance, the happy horse then pigrooted again successfully throwing me from his back.

I landed on the ground heavily before allowing my momentum to roll myself over once more. I pushed myself up so I was standing and looked at Istal who was puffing. I shook my head and looked at the sight that laid before me.

I looked over the tree line and to what was beyond it – a massive plain. Together the three of us, plus the horses, went down the hill and turned off the trail before stopping by the riverside. Istal had stopped puffing so I grabbed some long grass and rubbed him down, then I let him go off. Trusting that he would come back if I whistled or by the morning.

As I helped Eragon unsaddle the bay I spoke, "You should name him you know."

Eragon put the tack down with a thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I don't have anything as noble as Snowfire, but maybe this will do." He said before placing a hand on the bay's neck. "I name you Cadoc. It was my grandfather's name so bear it well."

Brom nodded in approval I, however, hid my snorts of laughter behind a hand. With a loud thud Saphira landed, I looked over to her when a neigh caught my attention. Earlier Istal had been grazing behind me but the moment Saphira landed he had stopped grazing.

Beside me Istal snorted and looked at Saphira before baring his teeth at her. I grabbed the rope I had tied around Istal's neck and led the unwilling horse to Saphira. "Sorry Saphira, but this is the best way for him to get used to you so he doesn't start and get us killed if something happens." I said as I got the horse to stand still.

Saphira growled slightly but accepted my apology. Istal reared and neighed loudly and I gave him a soft slap on the shoulder before letting him move away. Istal stayed by my side as I left the dragon and started making a fire.

Istal stood by me and I leant on him as he grazed, I gazed in the fire as I ate the food Brom had prepared. Istal was still seeming slightly fearful of Saphira, I tapped his shoulder and he turned to look at me. I stared into his eyes and tried to convey the message that the dragon meant no harm.

 _Large animal means no danger, dragon is on our side. Saphira is friend_ , I thought in my mind hoping that Istal would get the message.

Istal shook his head but walked off, after finishing the rest of my dinner, Brom suddenly stood up. "Catch!" He shouted at Eragon and me.

A piece of wood hit me on the head before I could catch it. I rubbed my head and picked up the wood, noticing that it looked like a sword. I looked at Brom in question, "You have a sword I want to see if you can use it."

I nodded whereas Eragon groaned, "Not again," he complained obviously referring to the night before.

Brom smiled and beckoned him with one hand, "I'll battle you, Umaroth, afterwards." Brom said as he hit Eragon in the arm.

I watched in concentration, trying to pick up mistakes and understand Brom's fighting pattern. When the fight was finished, I figured that Eragon had never used a sword.

I gulped as Eragon stalked away to go sleep as Brom beckoned me. I sighed and scooped my wooden sword from my side. "I hope you won't go hard on me," I said with a grimace.

Brom smirked and responded, "Enemies won't go easy on you, and neither will I."

I grunted as I blocked his first hit, I was surprised at the amount of strength behind the blow. "Well if I'm dead by the end of this, I blame you," I said, as I sent my wooden sword in an arc towards his rib.

I was blocked and quickly pulled back my sword in time so that I could deflect it. As Brom's sword went past me I sidestepped in the opposite direction and tried to thrust with my wooden sword.

Brom stepped out of reach and I retreated slightly and we started circling each other. In a flurry of smacking wood we lunged at each other before I back away with a stinging side and sore arm.

Brom followed me and managed to twist the sword out of my hand, I cursed as I backed away. I looked down as I stood on something, Eragon's wooden sword. I looked up just in time to see a wooden sword flying towards my head.

I ducked down and picked up the wooden sword, this time in my left hand. Brom looked surprised, "You can use both hands to wield a sword? Good, that training might come in handy during a fight."

"I actually broke my arm by accident and still needed to use a sword so I had to learn how to wield one with both hands. However I mainly use my right hand," I said with a grunt as Brom's wooden sword swatted me on the shoulder.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think you could use a sword but you seem to be able to." Brom said as he hit the sword out of my hands in one motion before bringing the sword up and slamming it into my head. Without a word, I dropped to the ground.

I was up once again a few seconds later, but this time frozen by cold water that Brom had willingly dumped on me. "Hey!" I shouted as I got up slowly, "That water is cold, couldn't you have woken me the normal way?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Brom said with a smile, I shook my head.

"Now I'm cold and my clothes are wet," I said with a groan as I picked up the fallen wooden sword. Brom picked up his sword and started showing me a few more stances and gave me some things I needed to focus and improve on.

After a while I was allowed to drop the sword and retreat to sleep with bruises and aching muscles.


	5. Chapter IV: Desert Storms

**Chapter IV: Desert Storms**

 _| | Dream ||_

 _With my heart pounding I entered the burnt house. The fires had burnt themselves out long ago and I had rounded up and put the horses in a round yard. I continued scanning the ground and walls for any sign of where the rest of my family could be._

 _A bit of clothing caught my eye and I ran towards it, mindlessly stepping on ashes and burnt wood. The cloth was a dark blue – the colour of my mother's top. I walked around the wall, I was heading towards the middle of the house now._

 _When I reached the centre of the house I stopped and opened up a secret room that had been hidden by a carpet on the floor. I shoved the carpet out of the way and pulled up the door before entering the room._

 _I reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted a figure on the floor. "Dad?" I screamed rushing to him._

 _The figure's eyes opened, narrowing at me. "Umaroth?" He questioned, his voice sounding croaky._

 _I knelt down beside him, "Dad you're going to be alright, right?"_

 _The man laughed, "You and I both know this is my time."_

 _I shook my head not believing him, "I'm not ready," I whimpered._

 _"Listen your Mother and sister are further along, they shouldn't have gotten caught in the fire however I was caught in the flames before I got down here." My father said in a resigned voice._

 _My lips pressed into a thin line, "Why did you come here and not go outside?"_

 _"This wasn't a natural fire," my father said with a cough, "Your Mother and I think this was started by those Empire soldiers who were here earlier. They know who we are," my father said before closing his eyes._

 _Tears fell from my eyes but I angrily rubbed them away, "He's just sleeping, not dead." I told myself as I got up and ventured further into the secret area._

 _I spotted my mother leaning over my sister as I turned the corner. "Mother, Sis!" I called out as I approached the pair._

 _Mother turned with tears falling from her eyes and I felt my own eyes water as I realised. "She's… She's dead isn't she?" I said._

 _My mother nodded, and I brushed the tears from my eyes. "She wouldn't want us to cry. She'd say, 'only weaklings cry!' Then she'd race off to her horse and challenge us all to a race." I told Mother as I sat down beside my sister's corpse._

 _Mother smiled weakly, "Your Father?"_

 _"Gone," I said softly not able to deny it anymore._

 _Mother nodded and sniffled, obviously she had no more tears to cry. "Umaroth, your Father and I think that this was started by the empire soldiers. That's because your father and I were once part of a rebellion that rebelled against the king. We were part of the Varden before we left after you two were born and started a horse farm. You need to go into hiding after this, everyone will think we're all dead so we will be safe. However, before you go, know that if anyone tells you about two dragon eggs that were rescued. I believe that there is another dragon that's been frozen in time in the Spine. Find the dragon and help them."_

 _I nodded weakly still wiping tears from my eyes, "What about you?"_

 _"Someone needs to make sure people believe the story," Mother said with a soft sigh. "I'll probably be killed or kill myself afterwards so people believe the story. Take your horse and your Father's sword with you. Be safe Umaroth and be brave like who you were named after." I nodded and left, knowing from Mother's tone that I had to do what she asked._

* * *

 _I sent an arrow towards the tree, shouting with joy as I managed to hit the tree. With a grin I turned to Istal who was grazing a few metres away. "Did you see that Istal?! I managed to hit the tree!" I said in happiness before turning to face the tree once again._

 _Istal nickered and walked over to me as I sent another arrow flying into the tree. "I'm getting better," I told him stroking his soft nose, "soon we'll be able to enter the Spine."_

 _Istal nodded as if understanding what I was saying before he trotted off somewhere. With a fierce grin I pulled back the string and arrow between my pointer and third finger. With the end of the bow brushing my cheek, I let it go._

 _The arrow hit another tree, not the one I was aiming at. I sighed but knew that it was almost impossible to keep shooting at the correct tree, it seemed as if my luck had run out. With a sigh I walked over and started removing all my arrows before starting all over again._

 _|| End Dream ||_

I yawned as I got up, quickly changing into another set of clothes. I looked towards the fire and for a second instead of seeing Eragon tending to it, I saw a young Brom tending to it. I shook my head and decided that it was too early to think about anything.

I grabbed some food from my back and handed some to Eragon in a way of saying 'good morning.'

I looked at my hands, two fingers were swollen and the rest of my hands were bruised. I could feel my muscles aching from riding and the beating I had gotten from the wooden sword. I reached up towards my head, which was pounding, it was tender to touch but there was no blood luckily.

My arms were dotted with bruises and I assumed from the pain that the rest of me was also bruised. I finished my fruit and looked at Eragon who was equally bruised, he also had one swollen finger.

"You look like crap," I said with a small smile.

"You look even worse," Eragon grunted back.

"Not a morning person I take it," I said before shutting up and handing Brom his bit of fruit which was considered breakfast.

I whistled for Istal who came trotting out of the trees, obviously having found some good grass. I walked over to him however, he danced away, and I sighed. "You're going to do that?" I questioned half-heartedly chasing after him.

With a toss of his head and a snort, Istal replied. "Rude thing you are," I said as I chased after him managing to give his side a slap.

Istal eventually stopped running around and I quickly tacked him up, forgetting that I wasn't by myself. I mounted cringing in pain as my body decided that it really didn't want to be nice to me. I gave a sheepish smile to Eragon and Brom who had been watching Istal and me play.

"Sorry," I said with a small laugh, "I'm used to being on my own."

The two said nothing but mounted, Eragon having the same problem as I did. "If this keeps up, you're going to batter me to pieces," Eragon said bitterly.

"I wouldn't push you so hard if I didn't think that you weren't strong enough, the same goes for Umaroth." Brom said.

"You mean this is going to happen every night?" I complained.

"For once, I wouldn't mind being thought less of," Eragon muttered.

Saphira opened her wings and surveyed the three of us before speaking to all of us. _There's nowhere to hide on the plains, so I'm not going to bother trying to stay out of sight. I'll just fly above you from now on._

Snowfire and Cadoc moved around nervously as Saphira approached. Istal stood steady underneath me; however, he pawed the ground to show he was nervous. Saphira then leapt into the air and soared into the skies. I watched her for a second before focusing on the journey ahead.

We began to make the steep descent. In many places the trail disappeared which left us to find our own way down. At times, we all had to dismount and lead the horses, holding onto trees so we didn't fall down the slope.

The ground was scattered with loose rocks and boulders, which caused it hard to find a safe path. At many times Istal would take a wrong step and leap onto a loose boulder or rock causing it to start rolling away. In moments, Istal would leap to another rock as if he were a mountain goat.

By the time, we reached the bottom it was midday and Brom decided to take a rest. I had dismounted from Istal was refilling three waterskins I had attached to my saddle. I hooked them back on as Brom and Eragon did the same.

I surveyed the landscape as I waited. It was a bare place, with very few mounds at any point. For once I found myself missing the safety of trees and greenery. I had always been surrounded by greenery and trees, so I found it quite weird without hills and trees.

Feeling exposed and vulnerable I followed Eragon and Brom as they followed the path to the plains where it then split into three. Eragon was the one to find the tracks that we were, well they were, as I had no idea what to look for, searching for.

"It seems as if they've gone to Yazuac," Brom said in a puzzled tone.

"Where's that?" I asked confused.

"Due east and four days away if all goes well. It's a small town situated by the Ninor River." Brom gestured at the Anora River which was heading north. "Our only supply of water is here. Hence the reason we refilled our waterskins before crossing the plains, there isn't another water source between here and Yazuac."

I nodded and felt the familiar feeling of excitement from the hunt rise within me. Even if I didn't know what I was hunting, I was still excited to start the journey. Istal feeling my excitement danced on the spot as we waited for the horses to finish drinking before turning eastward and starting to cross the plains.

* * *

It was the second day and I was already over the plains, and I could tell the others were to. There was a constant biting wind that picked up sand and dust and threw it into their eyes. Along with that it gave them all chapped lips and with only little water, a parched tongue.

When evening came the wind only strengthened as it did the previous night. Due to there being no shelter they were forced to camp in the open. I untacked Istal quickly and gave him a quick brush, he was already becoming fitter due to how much work he had to do during the day.

Eragon found some scrub brush which was then used to make a fire, something they were all missing as there was none the night before. Eragon tried to light it but found that the woody stems only smoked and gave off a bitter smell.

Annoyed and frustrated Eragon tossed the tinderbox to Brom who was snickering quietly. "I'd like to see you do better this blasted wind won't let it burn. It's cold dinner if it doesn't burn."

I grimaced at the thought of another cold dinner. Brom knelt by the pile of brush and rearranged a few branches before striking the tinderbox and sending a cascade of sparks onto the plants.

This time I snickered as the pile smoked but did nothing else. Brom scowled and tried to again. "Brisingr," he cursed angrily and struck the flint together once more.

Flames burst from the plants, and Brom stepped back with a pleased expression. "There we go, it must've been smouldering inside!"

I drew back, something from the fire seeming unnatural. My mind flickered to the dreams I'd been having recently, about my past. However, I'd been spared from them the night before luckily, I wondered if I would have the same luck again.

While the food cooked Brom and Eragon sparred, and with everyone fatigued and irritated by the wind I didn't get a chance to fight with wooden swords.

Once we ate we laid down by Saphira grateful for her bulk which protected us all from the wind. Istal was the only horse who also stood near Saphira in order to keep out of the wind.

* * *

On the third day, I awoke happily. Glad that once more I didn't have a dream about my past. I hadn't had one since we'd arrived at the plains. However, the next thing I noticed was that the wind had stopped, I frowned looking ahead I could see dark clouds on the horizon and quickly approaching.

Brom grimaced, "Normally I wouldn't go into a storm like that. However, we're in for a battering either way so we might as well get some distance covered." With that, we saddled the horses and set off at a trot.

It was calm until we reached the storm front. Looking up, I admired the beauty of the clouds however I shook my head as I realised that we were caught in the destruction of the storm.

Istal reared slightly, I gently nudged him forward. I knew that horses hated the wind and with Istal being so young I wasn't quite sure how he would respond. The other two stallions were equally nervous as they were moving quite quickly.

As I focused in front of us once more I saw a giant ripple racing through the grass towards me and the others. With surprise I realised it was a large gust of wind. I had looked quite late so the gust was almost upon us when I looked up. "Eragon, Saphira!" I shouted at him, Brom's face grew pale as Eragon shouted to his dragon.

I watched as Saphira angled back the way we had come in order to gain time. I shut my mouth and eyes as the wind reached us, it tore at my clothing and filled my ears with sound. My eyes squinted open as I felt Istal move to race away. I pulled him in, he didn't rear which was good as I wasn't sure if he would be able to brace himself against the wind if he did. Istal dug his hooves into the ground as he swayed, but with stern determination, he stayed still. I leant over his neck and moved my head so that Istal's neck was blocking my eyes from the wind and dust.

I saw Eragon and Cadoc race past obviously going to help Saphira. I turned to look at Brom who nodded and I got off and started leading Istal, using his body to keep the worst of the wind off me.

I looked ahead to see Eragon with Saphira who now had her wings furled and was grounded. However, a little away from there Cadoc stood with his head held high and body ready to move. I cursed and mounted Istal as Cadoc raced off. I looked at Brom and pointed at Cadoc who was racing away from us.

"Go get him!" Brom shouted as he led Snowfire towards Eragon and Saphira.

I nodded and loosened my reins. Istal raced off, with me leaning over his neck. Istal was galloping quickly. However, Cadoc had started earlier and was already galloping flat out. I nudged Istal and got him to move even faster. It felt like the wind was shoving us into the air and at times Istal seemed to not touch the ground.

We pulled side by side with Cadoc who was racing and Istal gently nipped the stallions' neck. Cadoc snorted and slowed down and I grabbed his reins. Eventually the two horses came to a stop, breathing heavily. I patted Istal's neck, even though he was unfit he had done well and I was quite sure that wasn't full speed either.

The rain hit as the three of us stood there, the rain pelted me. I pulled a hood over my head, thankful for the protection the travelling cloak offered me. I turned Istal around with Cadoc only slightly resisting.

We walked into the storm, each step as steady as the last one. We soon reached Eragon, Saphira, and Brom. "What happened?" Eragon questioned as we gathered in a small mob.

"Horses hate wind, very few will stay still or do what told unless they're tied up or they trust that person a lot, however, even then instincts can take over. That's what happened with Cadoc," I explained as I dismounted and tied Cadoc's reins to a stirrup.

I did the same to Istal and then checked him for any injuries. I checked his hooves as well however, everything seemed alright except a scratch along his leg which probably happened when a rock was thrown into the air when we had galloped to Cadoc.

I checked Cadoc as well, he seemed mainly uninjured, and I was glad that we hadn't been on rocky or uneven ground. As the day passed, the storm left to go elsewhere and the sky was revealed.

We watched the setting sun, which seemed brighter than ever before. The sky was lit up in different colours, which reflected onto the ground. Saphira roared happily, which caused Snowfire and Cadoc to shy away from her. Istal on the other hand reared and neighed, glad that the storm was over.


	6. Chapter V: Death In Yazauc

**Chapter V: Death in Yazuac**

 _|| Dream ||_

 _I doubled checked the strap that held the sword to Istal's saddle. Just before I had left the burnt down house, Mother had run out and given me the sword saying that it was important to certain people._

 _The sword was a dark purple, and once again, I had to stop tears from dropping down my face. Despite it being almost a week after my father and sister's death, I still cried at the thought of my family._

 _Istal danced beside me and I yanked on the reins without a thought, stuck in memories. A whinny caught my attention and I turned to him as he stood there with his head down. "Sorry Istal," I said gently putting the reins over his head. "I wasn't thinking," I said facing the horse._

 _Istal snorted and shoved me in the stomach – hard. With nothing to stop me from falling over, my arms windmilled as I tried to regain my balance. I landed in the cold leaves and let out a gasp as the wind left my lungs._

 _As I got up, I looked at Istal who seemed to be laughing at me. "Okay maybe I deserved that," I said brushing myself down._

 _"C'mon boy we're nearing the next village," I told Istal as we left the outskirts of the forest to go back to the dirt road._

 _Istal stopped beside me when we reached the road; with his head thrown up and nostrils flaring he looked very much like the stallion I knew he would one day be._

 _"What is it?" I questioned him taking note that he thought there was danger around._

 _I turned slowly looking for the culprit of my horses' fear. "I don't see anything," I said as I rubbed Istal's neck before leading him forward. With unsure steps, Istal followed me nervously, hesitating before leaping forward at times._

 _I frowned at him and decided it might be best if I rode him out of this stretch of the road quickly. I mounted Istal who tossed his head and took off, cantering along the road._

 _I pulled Istal in as a rabbit hole suddenly appeared in front of us, Istal leaped it awkwardly and landed off balance. Regaining his balance Istal tried to increase his pace, and I pulled him in, not wanting to accidently get Istal injured._

 _Istal suddenly stopped, his head once again flung up in the air. Istal reared and swung around turning to face behind us. I followed his sight but couldn't see anything. I leaned down and rubbed his neck in affection. "There's nothing there," I said turning Istal around and made him walk forward._

 _Istal tossed his head up and down as I tried to make him walk forward. Istal danced from side to side and pranced, doing everything he could so he didn't have to go forward. Eventually I let Istal stay still, I looked in front of us searching for anything that could be the cause._

 _A loud howl came from the forest and Istal took off at a gallop. Something leapt in front of Istal who couldn't stop and ended up jumping before coming to a direct stop and swinging around. I had already lost my balance and I could feel myself slipping out of the saddle. In one last desperate chance to get myself back in the saddle, I let go of the reins and tried to pull myself back up using Istal's brown mane._

 _Istal had other ideas as he pigrooted and sent me flying. I fell onto the floor, I laid there for a couple of seconds before a growl made me get up and search for danger. As I looked around I realised I was surrounding by wolves. There were only four wolves but that was four too many as I had no weapons on me besides my quiver of arrows._

 _I gulped nervously and hoped that this wasn't my end. I pulled two arrows out of my quiver hoping that I could somehow use them to protect myself. This movement was like a trigger as one of the wolves leapt at me. I ducked down and as the wolf leapt over the top of me, I stabbed it in the belly with an arrow._

 _The wolf let out a short pain-filled howl as it landed, with me being forced to let go of the arrow. I pulled out another arrow and slowly turned in a circle, trying to watch all of the wolves at once._

 _This time two wolves attacked, one quickly rushing in, and biting at my legs while the other came from the side, leaping at me. I cursed and jumped back, thrusting towards the first wolf's eye with one arrow. Somehow, I managed to score a hit as I plunged the arrow into the eye._

 _Nevertheless, I had forgotten about the other wolf, within seconds I was pinned to the ground with a snarling wolf standing over the top of me. Quickly thinking I threw my hands up to either side of the wolf's ribcage. The arrows managed to cut the wolf and I pulled them towards me, the wolf backed off with a snarl however, my arrows went with it._

 _As I was about to get up another wolf attacked me, forcing me to be pinned to the ground. With no arrows in my hands, I had to watch in fear as the wolf's jaws slowly closed around my throat, the teeth biting into my skin._

 _A loud neigh causing the wolf to jerk its head up, tearing my skin with its teeth as it did so. Istal leapt at the wolf, his front hooves sending the wolf flying as he leapt over me. I forced myself to get up however, I felt paralysed with fear as blood pooled beside me._

 _Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Istal rear and knock the same wolf, which had almost killed me, away. I forced myself to get up; watching as another wolf carefully slunk behind Istal. I whistled loudly causing Istal to kick out._

 _As the wolf scurried away, I thanked my parents for the training they had put Istal and me through. I walked over to Istal, my breathing heavy as pain made my mind fuzzy. Istal charged at another wolf and stomped on it however, the last wolf beside it lunged at Istal._

 _I called out however my words sounded like a gurgle and even I couldn't make out what I was trying to say. Istal neighed as the wolf managed to grab his leg and held on. Istal leapt forward somehow achieving in hitting the wolf with his other leg._

 _The wolf howled and let go, it was then that Istal stomped on its head, effectively killing it. Istal managed to limp after the last two wolves and chase them into the forest. I had a hand grasping my neck as Istal returned to me. I heavily leaned on him and we started walking towards the village, hopefully, we would get help there._

 _As we grew closer to the village, I somehow managed to speak to Istal. "Looks like I owe you another life debt."_

* * *

 _There was a purple dragon lying in the depths of a cave. Its eyes were shut and moss had even grown upon its scales as a sign of how long it had been there. The dragon was small and it seemed so insignificant._

 _The dragon seemed to emit a bright blue light and suddenly the light disappeared and a new light appeared. The dragon opened its eyes. The dragon's eyes were purple, lighter than its scales but not by much._

 _The dragon looked around, seemingly confused before it opened its mouth, and roared. The dragon got up and opened its wings before shaking itself._

 _As the dragon reached the cave, opening it became apparent just how small it truly was. It was twice the size of the grass. The dragon looked around before scurrying after a small mouse. The dragon paused, its nose in the air before it pounced. The dragon used its paws to flip the mouse on its back, before the mouse was eaten in one mouthful._

 _The dragon shuffled its wings lazily before re-entering the cave with the intent of sleeping._

 _|| End Dream ||_

I shot up panting, the air leaving my mouth in gusts. I looked about warily; nothing was out of the ordinary. Neither Brom nor Eragon were up however, Saphira was looking at me warily.

One hand reached up to my throat and rubbed it as I remembered a past memory. The pain lingered in my head for a minute before I got up. I guess I'd been quite lucky for the past few days however, they had run out only to be replaced with bad luck.

I walked over to Istal who also seemed wary, Istal limped over to me and once again I likened him to when I had first rode him on that fateful day. I gently stroked his face and I could tell he had also relived the past that night.

I started brushing him down, Istal rested his leg. The imaginary pain had obviously made him forget that it wasn't hurt. Once again, I rubbed my throat knowing that the scars were probably still covered in dirt from when I was in the forest.

* * *

Soon Brom and Eragon were up, they quickly drank the last of their water. I took a sip of mine knowing that I had hardly any left. We quickly tacked the horses up and left our campsite, Brom took the lead.

"I hope we're going in the right direction," Eragon as he shook his water bag. "Because if not we'll be in trouble."

Brom set Snowfire off at a trot with a laugh, "I've travelled this way before. Yazuac will be in sight before dusk."

I scoffed at him, "And how do you know we're going in the same direction?"

"Yeah," Eragon agreed, "everything looks the same for leagues around."

"Maybe he's just seeing something that we don't, or Yazauc is invisible," I said.

"I am not guided by the land, but by the stars and the sun. They will not, and cannot, lead us astray. Now come! Let us pick up this pace so we can get there before nightfall. There is no point in conjuring woe when none exists." Brom said loudly.

"As long as you seem to know your way," I muttered under my breath still unsure about my two travelling companions.

* * *

It was much later in the day that Yazauc appeared, a dark bump on the horizon. Soon a dark winding line appeared at either side of the town.

"That's the Ninor River," Brom announced as he pointed at it.

As we approached Eragon spoke, "Saphira will be seen is if she says with us much longer."

"She should hide," Brom said looked around. "See that bend in the river," Brom said with a frown, pointing at said bend. "Have her wait there. It's far enough from Yazuac so no one should find her but close enough so that she won't be left behind. We'll go through the town and get what we need, we'll then meet her."

As Saphira flew off I noticed she looked back a couple of times, she probably didn't like the plan. As we approached the village I felt Istal get more nervous and hesitant. My dream last night had made me more nervous and jumpy.

As soon as we approached the small houses we could see smoke from chimneys however there was no one on the streets. Istal was standing steady however I could feel he was tense and ready to respond to any of my commands as fast as he could.

By unspoken agreement we all stopped just before the first house. "There aren't any dogs barking," Eragon said.

Istal pawed the ground nervously, "No," Brom said slowly drawing the word out.

"Doesn't mean anything by it though," Eragon said.

"No..."

Eragon paused before replying, "Someone should have seen us by now."

"Yes," Brom said.

"Then why isn't anyone out?" Eragon asked curiosity and fear in his voice.

"Could be afraid," Brom said as he squinted at the sun.

"Possibly," Eragon said. Nobody spoke for a minute, "What if it's a trap? The Ra'zac might be waiting for us."

"We need provisions and water," Brom said.

"There's the Ninor," I pointed out, speaking for the first time since the morning.

"Still need provisions," Brom said.

"True," Eragon said in a thoughtful tone. "So do we go in?"

Brom gave Snowfire a gently nudge and turned the white stallion, "Yes. But not like fools. This is the main entrance to Yazuac, if there was an ambush it would be along here. No one would expect us to come from another direction."

"Around to the side, then?" Eragon questioned, Brom nodded and pulled out his saddle.

Eragon strung his bow and nocked an arrow as they turned their horses to trot around to the next entrance. I looked down the road and frowned, "Something's not right." Istal tossed his head and snorted, I looked at him and turned him to follow the others. "Definitely not right," I muttered as I cantered a few strides to catch up.

I drew my sword out, the purple blade gleaming in the light. I followed the pair in front of me and found myself thinking how much Eragon looked like, what I imagined a young Brom would look like.

A small sand-coloured fox darted away as the three of us trotted towards the centre of the town. I looked at the houses that lined the street as we trotted past. The houses were dark and foreboding with shattered windows.

Istal rolled his eyes and tossed his head before stopping. I looked around as Istal stopped, I knew I wouldn't be able to get him to move unless it was really needed. Brom and Eragon turned to face me as I tried to get Istal to move.

"Go on, he won't move, I'll catch up to you in a minute." I said as I gripped my sword tighter.

Brom looked unsure but nodded, I shivered as I spotted a bit of blood on the doorstep of a broken door.

"Istal, if they're attacked do you want to be held as a coward?" I asked my horse as he walked forward.

I sent him into a canter and we entered the centre of the town, I reined him in and swore. My face grew pale and I felt bile rise in my throat. In the middle of the square there were piles of bodies. The clothes were soaked with blood and much of the ground was covered in it. There were children, men and woman. And out of all of them were black arrows, at the top of the biggest pile a black, barbed spear stood out. It was impaling the white body of a newborn.

A crow cawed and dipped out of the sky and perched on the spear. Within seconds the crow fell over backwards with an arrow protruding from its chest. I looked over to where Eragon was clutching his bow in a white hand and throwing up.

I nudged Istal over to them, "Brom do you know who did this?" I asked as Eragon decided he would stay with Brom and I in town.

Brom bowed his head, "Those who love the pain and suffering of others. They wear many faces and go by many disguises. But there is only one name for it, evil. There is no understanding it, all we can do is pity and honour the victims."


	7. Chapter VI: Blue Fire

**Chapter VI: Blue Fire**

I dismounted Istal and walked over to the trampled ground and looked at the tracks carefully. "There were horses that passed this way, along with something else." I announced.

"The Ra'zac would've been those on horseback. This is Urgal work, you can tell by the spear it is their make. A company of them obviously came through here," Brom said as he dismounted and joined me in looking at the tracks. "Possibly as many as a hundred, which is quite odd. I know only few instances when they have gathered in such large numbers."

I jumped into a standing position, "They're still here!" I called out as I mounted Istal, Brom only seconds behind me.

"Ride," Brom hissed as he kicked Snowfire forward. Cadoc was next to leave with Eragon spurring him on after Snowfire.

Istal wouldn't go after them despite the amount of times I kicked him. I dismounted and tried to lead him however he wouldn't move. I mounted once again and whirled him around decided to take another path.

Istal cantered off quickly, I knew this meant that there was danger were Eragon and Brom had gone. A large yelp made me yank Istal around a corner to where there were four Urgals, Brom and Eragon. I gripped my sword in my right hand and forced Istal to charge at one of the Urgals.

I yelled loudly and caught two of the Urgals attention. Without hesitating, I lifted my sword and pulled Istal to a halt. Istal reared and pawed the air in front of him before kicking at the Urgal. Istal leapt forward which allowed me to swipe an attack at the same Urgal he had just kicked.

Eragon took off running with one Urgal following him. I cursed and got Istal to kick out before rearing and spinning in a circle so I could see all the Urgals. I took a deep breath and Istal charged at one of the Urgals, I leaned forward and sliced at him with my sword while the Urgal tried to slice at me with his axe.

I leaned back as the axe missed my midsection by mere luck. While the Urgal prepared for another cut I whirled my sword towards his neck. The Urgal pulled its large shield up to stop my blow, I instantly pulled back and came from the other side. The Urgal bellowed as I gave it a deep cut in its side.

The axe was heaved back and sliced at my leg, I gritted my teeth but didn't let the pain get to me as I turned Istal away from the fight. I turned just in time to see Snowfire rear and whinny with Brom slumped over with blood streaming from his arm.

Eragon yellowed and charged at the Urgal, I looked at the other two Urgals and cursed. I got Istal to canter over to Brom and I grabbed his sword. "Eragon take the other two, I've got these ones!" I shouted as I held a sword in each hand.

I had tied Istal's reins so they weren't in the way and using my legs and voice I got Istal to charge at the two remaining Urgals. With a sword in each hand, I swiped low before asking Istal to rear and kick at one while I traded blows with the other. I continued using this motion for a while before the Urgals changed attacking pattern and ganged up on me.

I got Istal to kick out and retreat towards an alleyway. I slipped my sword in its sheath and used my leg to hold the other sword by squeezing it to the side of my saddle.

I pulled my bow out and sent three arrows at each Urgal, just aiming to hit not aiming to kill. The Urgals both bellowed and charged I quickly changed back to swords and sent to low cuts at the Urgals before managing to give one a large cut in the neck.

Istal once again took off cantering, the two Urgals easily keeping pace behind me. A large blue fire bellowed out of an alleyway in front of me. Istal reared and bucked which caused me to fall. Istal raced off and I picked up my swords and leaned against a building wall.

My leg was in too much pain to put any weight on it however, I forced myself to hobble forward and attack the two Urgals. I managed to keep them off when I spotted a brown shape charging towards them. I had now gained a shallow cut on my arm and shoulder as well. A smile appeared on my face.

Istal took one Urgal by surprise and trampled him before getting between the other Urgal and I. I used Istal's attack to my advantage and I plunged one sword into the neck of the fallen Urgal and the other into his eye.

The Urgal screamed but died and I turned to the other Urgal and whistled at Istal to back away. Istal backed up and the Urgal charged at me, seeing its fallen comrade behind me.

I grunted as I deflected the axe to the side. I stumbled sideways to avoid another strike but slipped, both swords falling from my tired grasp. I could feel the sweet in my eyes and the pain from my injuries. I rolled away from another blow. I weakly kicked out at the Urgal's leg. The Urgal let out a laugh, knowing that I was now an easy kill.

My fingers scrambled around trying to find a sword or something to attack with. My right hand felt a wooden pole and pulled it closer to my body. I heaved the object and grabbed it with my other hand as well before using it to attack the Urgal's leg. The Urgal howled as the weapon, which turned out to be the fallen Urgal's axe, sunk into its leg. I shoved myself to my legs and leaned against Istal who appeared next to me.

Together we approached the Urgal who charged. Istal reared and kicked out, landing a strike at the Urgal. I swung my axe, which landed deep in the beasts' torso. I let the axe be and used the arrows from the quiver on my back as a weapon. Just as the axe came swinging towards Istal's neck I tackled the Urgal and managed to send him to the ground.

I stuck my arrows into the Urgal's eyes before pulling two more arrows out and plunging them into the Urgal's neck. The Urgal bellowed and tried to attack me. I rolled away and stood up. Leaning against a wall, I watched in horror and sick fascination as the Urgal rolled around and tried to get up. Eventually it stopped moving and breathing and I figured it was dead.

Istal slowly approached me, his coat shining from sweat with small cuts as well. I noticed blood down one side of the saddle and looked at my leg shakily. I quickly tore the bottom of my shirt and used it as a makeshift bandage. After tying that around my leg I did the same to my arm, however I couldn't do anything about my shoulder.

I managed to mount Istal, I then got him to walk to where I had seen the blue fire come from. Eragon was there leaning against a wall. I got Istal to walk over to him before dismounting as riding had been hurting my leg.

My legs buckled underneath me and I almost fell to the ground, if it hadn't been for Istal I would've fallen. I shook Eragon's shoulder and he looked over at me, exhaustion marring his features.

"C'mon let's go," I murmured tiredly.

Eragon nodded and stumbled out of the alleyway; Cadoc was there and trotted over. Together the two of us and the two horses start walking. "Glad you aren't hurt," Eragon mumbled, speaking for the first time since I had gotten to him.

As we reached the centre of the town, Brom was still slumped motionless in the saddle. I approached Snowfire, "Calm down boy." I said as I took the reins of the white stallion. The stallion pranced on the spot with flared nostrils and flat ears.

I stroked the stallion and he quickly calmed down enough for Eragon to approach him. Eragon and I looked at Brom's arm, which had a long, blood-soaked cut.

Eragon slid Brom out of the saddle, however Brom was dropped to the ground as Eragon showed how much the fight had taken out of him. A loud roar caused all three horses to start which caused me almost to fall. I swore loudly as I put weight on my leg before I fell to the ground.

Istal snorted and trotted back to me and I quickly grabbed Snowfire and Cadoc's reins while I leant against Istal. Saphira landed and hissed her tail lashing in anger.

"No," Eragon said as he laid Brom on his back, replying to some question that Saphira had asked.

"It'll do no good, I killed them," Eragon said apparently forgetting that I existed.

"Somehow," Eragon said as he grabbed some rags and started binding Brom's wound. "I sent an arrow at the two Urgals while shouting this word. The arrow caught alight with blue fire and killed them both."

Suddenly the pair realised I existed and turned to me, Eragon cursed softly, taking in my bloody appearance. "Don't worry not all of its mine, and I've already bandaged the wounds."

I watched as Saphira put Brom on her back, Eragon then put the leg straps around Brom and tightened them. The old man groaned and shifted before waking up.

"Did Saphira get here in time?" Brom questioned gazing at Eragon in concern.

Eragon shook his head, "I'll explain everything later. Your arm is injured, I bandaged it the best I could but for now you need a safe place to rest."

"Yes," Brom said before looking around in search of something.

"Brom," I said drawing the man's attention to me. "I have your sword. I used it for a bit."

"Ahh, that's all good," Brom said, "Are you injured badly?"

I shook my head despite the pain that was making me feel faint, "No."

"Saphira's going to take you so you can follow us by air." Eragon said.

"Are you sure you want me to ride her? I can ride Snowfire," Brom said.

"Not with that arm," I said, "This way, even if you faint you won't fall off."

Brom nodded and wrapped his good arm around Saphira's neck. "I'm honoured," he said just before Saphira leapt into the sky.

Eragon and I looked at each other and in union sighed. "Long day, eh?" Eragon said with a chuckle.

"Even longer week," I replied with a small smile.

Eragon took Snowfire and Cadoc from my hands and mounted Cadoc with Snowfire tied to Cadoc's saddle. I mounted Istal and walked beside him as we left the village. As we left the village, we started talking to each other as if we had known each other for many years.

Every so often Eragon would pause and I knew he was conversing with Saphira. As the light started to fade, Eragon lead me in a new direction. Eragon trotted while I kept Istal in a slow canter, which hurt my leg less.

When we entered the clearing, I doubted that anyone else would notice it. A small, smokeless fire was already burning when we entered the clearing. Brom sat next to it, tending to his arm, which he held at an awkward angle.

Saphira was next to him, her body tense.

 _Are you sure neither of you are hurt?_ Saphira asked, including me in her question.

I got off and almost fell to the ground, "You could say I'm hurt." I said as I limped over to the fire before sitting on the ground. I pulled my pant leg up and hissed as the fabric pressed against the wound.

I gently unbandage my leg, "Hey Brom, got some more boiled water?" I questioned with a grimace.

Brom, it turned out, did have a pot of boiled water over and I started washing the wound as Eragon took care of Istal for me. Istal didn't let Eragon do anything other than untack him, Eragon sat down next to me.

"How are you?" Eragon asked Brom.

"It's a large scratch and hurts terribly, should heal quickly though. I need to eat and you both look hungry so why don't we have dinner first and then talk?" Brom said.

With warm and fully bellies, Brom asked Eragon and I to explain what had happened when he was out.

In a short explanation, Eragon explained what had transpired and what he had done.

"Have you used this power before?" Brom said after a long time of silence.

"No, do you know anything about it?" Eragon questioned.

"A little." Brom's face was thoughtful. "It seems I owe you a debt for saving my life. I hope I can return the favor someday. You should be proud; few escape unscathed from slaying their first Urgal. But the manner in which you did it was very dangerous. You could have destroyed yourself and the whole town."

I rubbed my hands together nervously, only few escape? Count me as one of the lucky ones.

"Then tell me," challenged Eragon. "I've been searching for answers to this mystery, but I can't make sense of it. What happened? How could I have possibly used magic? No one has ever instructed me in it or taught me spells."

The sudden voice increase caused my head to jerk up and pay attention to the conversation. Brom's eyes flashed. "This isn't something you should be taught—much less use!"

"Well I have used it, and I may need it to fight again! But I won't be able to if you don't help me! What is wrong? Is there some secret I'm not meant to know until I'm old and wise? Or maybe you don't know anything about magic!" Eragon said throwing his hands in the world.

"Boy!" Brom roared in anger. "You demand answers with an insolence rarely seen. If you knew what you asked for, you would not be so quick to inquire. Do not try me."

Istal reared and neighed loudly, his fur shining in front of the fire. I knew he was getting nervous due to the shouting. "Calm down both of you. Brom, Eragon knows nothing about what you speak. He has been thrust into a world of strange things and he doesn't know the rules which no one will explain. Eragon, watch your words Brom is just trying to look out for you." I spoke in a sharp tone hoping to get through to them.

"Who are you to speak?" They both asked me venomously, I looked up at Istal who had calmed down and was standing by my side.

"Someone like you," I replied softly watching how the fire cast moving shadows onto Istal.

"I understand," Brom suddenly said softly as he fiddled with a piece of grass. "It is late and we should sleep but I will tell you, Eragon, a few things now to stop your badgering. This magic, because it is magic, has rules like the rest of the world. You break these rules and you die, no exceptions. Your deeds are limited by your strength, the words you know, and your imagination."

"What do you mean by words?" Eragon questioned his voice much softer than it had been.

"More questions." Brom said loudly sounding slightly amused and hysterical. "For a moment I'd hoped you were empty of such things. But you are right in asking, when you shot the Urgals, didn't you say something?"

"Yes, _brisingr,"_ a shiver went down my back as the fire flared brighter.

"I thought so, brisingr is a word from an ancient language that long ago all living things spoke. However, it was forgotten over time, and went unspoken for eons in Alagaësia, until the elves brought it back over the sea. They taught it to the other races, who used it for making and doing powerful things. The language has a name for everything, if you can find it."

"But what does that have to do with magic?" Eragon interrupted, Brom scowled at the young boy.

"Everything! It is the basis for all power, the language describes the true nature of things. Not just the superficial aspects that everyone sees. For example, fire is called brisingr. Not only is that a name for fire it is the name for fire. If you are strong enough, you can use brisingr to direct fire to do whatever you will. That is what happened today," Brom said puffing on his pipe.

Eragon asked yet another question and once more Brom replied. After yet another small speech Eragon and Saphira figured something out. "Saphira and I just realised something. You can use this magic can't you? That's how you started the fire on that day on the plains."

Brom inclined his head and nodded, "I am somewhat proficient in magic."

At this new revelation, my mind was whirling with different thoughts. I thought back to the past, had Brom shown signs of being a magician? Or being anything else for that fact? I frowned in thought, this meant that Brom was much more dangerous than I originally thought.

My mind thought back to when I had first met the pair and Saphira, I had been attacked in my mind hadn't I? Was that Brom, Saphira, or even Eragon doing it without knowing? I shook my head in confusion, it was too confusing when I was this tired.

"I mean this as a warning: don't try anything until you've learned more." Brom said obviously replying to another one of Eragon's questions.

"Brom, how would one know if that had magic and weren't a Dragon Rider?" I questioned.

Brom breathed out slowly before speaking, "Before our king was in power, people often went around and used a spell to find out who had it. However now that has greatly changed, lots of people can go around without knowing they have magic. Before the king was in power only people who had great potential were picked to learn magic."

I nodded my head slowly in understanding, "So you obviously had great potential."

"Yes," Brom said slowly as if making sure I wouldn't question him on the topic again.

Soon silence enveloped the clearing, I stared into the fire thinking. "Umaroth," my head jerked towards Eragon as my name was called.

"What are the marks on your throat?" I raised one hand to my throat and a grimace crossed my face. "They look a lot like teeth marks," Eragon continued ignoring my obvious displeasure.

I sighed and got up, my leg had already gone stiff so I whistled and hobbled towards the water. Istal stood next to me and I walked with him into the water before leaning over and scrubbing at one of his legs. I then washed the dirt away from my throat quickly before I led the both of us out of the water.

"They are teeth marks," I said as I got Istal to stand still. "I almost died from them, if it wasn't for Istal I would've died. Then again it was partly his fault," I said.

I leant down and point out the white scars on Istal's leg, which had previously been covered with dirt. "That's from the same thing, we were attacked by wolves."

I let Istal wonder off and returned to my place by the fire. Eragon looked at me curiously, "What happened?"

"Well, I was leading Istal along a road by the edge of the Spine. Istal wasn't listening to me so I decided to ride him instead. Long story short, I got thrown off and Istal bolted. I was circled by wolves and managed to stop them from attacking me for a bit. However, a mistake on my part allowed me to be pinned and the wolf had its jaws around my neck. Hence, the scars on my neck however Istal came back and shoved the wolf off me and fought the wolves. Istal got bitten and around the leg before he chased them off." I said summing up my story.

"Why were you alone?" Brom asked.

I scowled at the old man and glared at the ground, "Mother had to stay behind and my Father and sister died."

"Where's your Mother now?" Eragon asked.

"Dead," I answered in an angry tone, mainly angry with myself for not having saved her.

With that, we went to sleep.


	8. Chapter VII: Magic

**Chapter VII: Magic**

 _|| Dream ||_

 _As I left the village behind me, I couldn't help but feel depressed. I had learnt my Mother had died, and I left Istal behind in a friend's hands. Istal was too young to be out on the road and be used in battle. The encounter with the wolves had taught me that. I hoped that Istal would allow himself to be ridden and trained, however I doubted it._

 _I sighed and debated what to do, there was very little to do. I mentally made a list of what was happening to me._

I'm on the run from the empire, my family is dead, Istal is injured and left behind, I'm injured, I have a bow with arrows and a sword, somewhere there's a dragon in the Spine, I have no idea what I'm doing.

 _I nodded to myself at my list. All in all it summed up my situation. What to do, what to do? I thought to myself. I stopped and looked into the forest, the Spine. There were many stories surrounding the Spine, it was a place feared by many if not all._

 _A smirk formed on my face, a place that's feared? A place that no one goes deep into? Sounds like the perfect place to hide. I pulled my bag, filled with provisions and anything else I might need, higher on my shoulder so it was more comfortable._

 _I entered the Spine with my head held high. I would not cower in fear of what could be in the forest. Something in me also wished to run into the forest and find… something. My mother's words about the dragon came to mind briefly before I shook it from my head._

 _I entered the forest, my bow strung and held tightly in my hand. I started trekking through the forest quietly, imagining that my twin sister was hiding somewhere. A tear fell from my eye as I thought of my twin._ She's dead _, I told myself harshly, no crying._ She'd love to see you this soft, I told myself.

 _I let out a soft laugh._ I'm now talking to myself _. I thought,_ how ridiculous _. I spotted a small trail through some bushes and paused wondering what the trail led. I knew that the path would be used by either predators or prey, presumably, leading to prey or a safe clearing._

 _I started following the trail, moving slowly so my presence wouldn't be detected. I came to a halt as the path stopped, having led to a thicket of trees. I pushed through the branches and bushes, gaining a few scratches along my face, arms, and legs._

 _Finally, I managed to enter what the trees had been hiding: a clearing. The clearing stood underneath a small cliff which if I could probably climb down. There was a small waterfall tumbling into a small spring._

 _A smile appeared on my face, I had found my safe haven._

* * *

 _The purple dragon flapped its wings lazily and surveyed the landscape below it once again. The dragon snorted as it glided lower to the treetops. The branches ruffled the beast's belly and the dragon yawned._

 _A voice seemed to speak out as the dragon continued gliding, only flapping its wings when it was about to crash into a tree. "There's a dragon out there Umaroth, your mother was right. You need to stick with Eragon and Saphira, do whatever you can to help them. They mean you no harm," the voice said._

 _For the fourth time during my recent dreams, I became aware of my body… or my conscious. Whatever was allowing me to witness what was happened._

 _"Who- Who are you?" I questioned, my voice came out disjointed, and it felt so unnatural to speak._

 _"We are on your side however you may not know of us till much later, the time is not now. Just know that whatever happens no dragon is alone."_

 _"What- What do you mean? Can you not speak in riddles?"_

 _A laugh filled my ears and head, "Calm yourself Umaroth, remember your namesake. And if you lose yourself just call the name of the dragon."_

 _The voice seemed to start fading out along with the image of a dark purple dragon flying. "Wait!" I screamed out, "How am I supposed to know the name?"_

 _|| End Dream ||_

When I woke up I quickly stretched, noting I was the first one up I got the fire going again. With a sigh I started prepping breakfast when the two woke up they helped themselves. We were all tired and stressed I could tell, the journey was starting to take its toll on us.

* * *

Brom's laughter startled me out of my daydreaming start, "The language used to use magic does have a name. But no one knows it. It would be a word of incredible power, something by which you could control the entire language and those who use it. People have long searched for it, but no one has found it."

"What if you said the word mentally or something?" I asked, finding the information interesting.

"No, it still wouldn't work, you'd have complete and utter control over the language." Brom said, twisting in his saddle to look back at me.

"Are there any other ways to cast magic? Like… I don't know, by not saying the word mentally or out loud but knowing what you wanted and it working? Maybe through emotions?"

"Impossible," Brom said answering my question, "There are no other ways to use magic."

"So, in essence, if that happened, we'd all be stuffed." I summarised before sinking back into my daydreaming as Eragon moved the conversation back onto how magic works.

I shoved myself into awareness as I felt myself drift off. Eragon had a small stone in his palm and was chanting something. I nudged Istal to get him to walk next to Brom. "What's he doing?" I asked point to Eragon.

"Magic," Brom answered gruffly.

"Would I ever need to know the language? Granted I would never be able to use it, but surely there has to be something worthwhile about it." I asked.

"Want a history lesson on it?" Brom asked sounding amused.

I shrugged, "It'll give me something to do at least."

"Very well, the language used to use magic is known as the Ancient Language. It was once used throughout Alagaësia by all being. Later on it was only used by elves and very few humans. However dwarves used it to crown their king, but only in that one moment. It was the language of the Grey Folk."

"Grey Folk?" I questioned interrupting Brom's lesson on the history of the language.

Brom scowled at me, "You wanted history on the Ancient Language and so you are getting that. Ask questions at the end, understand?"

I nodded and Brom continued, "Each word of the Ancient Language was linked to an act of magic. Therefore the more words and knowledge you had of the Ancient Language, the more magic you knew. For those who had the most experience in magic they could even use non-verbal manipulation. Which, is like what you said earlier, saying the words mentally in your head. However, this is extremely dangerous and everyone was, and is, advised against it."

"Why?" Brom glared at me and I lowered my gaze to the floor, squeaking out a feeble sorry.

"It's dangerous because it holds more power than verbally speaking the spell. And because If you do say it mentally as if a thought interrupts your spell it can cause a lot of destruction, normally ending in death." Brom continued onwards, briefly pausing to take a large breath. "You cannot lie in the Ancient Language, it is impossible. However, you can twist your words into saying something but meaning something else. Elves happen to do this as they only speak in the Ancient Language."

Brom stopped speaking and looked at me, I took that as my cue to ask questions. "What about names in the Ancient Language?"

"Eragon asked the exact same question," Brom said his eyes seeming to smile. "Names in the Ancient Language are called true names. Knowing someone's true name is a source of power and control. Anyone knowing the true name of someone can control it."

"Does that mean everything in the Ancient Language is the true name which is why it can be used in magic?"

"More or less," Brom said, "Now as you said you wanted to learn some means stone,reisa means rise,brisingr means fire,skulblaka means dragon,moi means stop andadurna means water. Learn those for now," I nodded and sighed knowing that it would be a long ride that day.

* * *

Soon Brom decided to it became late and time to stop for the night. The moment Eragon got off he made to throw the stone away however Brom stopped him from doing so. Eragon glared at Brom, and I figured it was best to stay away from the ill-tempered boy.

I quickly untacked Istal who happily went to the river for a drink, I then attacked Brom's horse as it was quite difficult to untack a horse one handed. As we ate Brom told us some more words in the Ancient Language. He told us about delois and Aiedail and many more.

I took my time repeating the words over and over in my head, my mouth forming the words as if to say them. As Eragon and Brom attacked I tried to figure out the pattern to Brom's attacks. I soon came to the realisation that Brom was unpredictable and followed no set pattern.

After Brom stopped fighting Eragon, Eragon went to go sit by the fire. Taking my position, I warily got up and picked up Eragon's stick.

I nervously got up holding the make-shift sword in my left hand, Brom also had his sword in his left hand. Then Brom struck, I sidestepped and leapt forward, bringing my sword down in an overhead cut.

Brom easily deflected my attack and I parried his stick away from my torso. I grinned as I thought of different patterns to use. I thrust my stick forward before changing the direction of my lunge to Brom's right leg.

Brom managed to easily parry my thrust and I quickly tried to land a blow to his side. As Brom parried it, I whirled around and while turning swapped the stick to my other hand. I then brought my hands together so you couldn't tell which hand my make shift sword was in.

I tried to attack Brom's left shoulder only to be deflected, quicker than I thought I could. I brought the sword back to my side only to attack his left side where his ribs were. I managed to land a blow, I staggered back as Brom's sword just glanced off my left right shoulder.

I rolled my shoulders and charged in, we continued are striking match. I started making my blows heavier as Brom did the same. Brom managed to land a heavy blow to my wrist and I let out a cry and dropped my stick. As my foot slid under the stick to flick into the air, Brom put his stick under my throat.

I stepped back, my breath coming quick and fast. "Well done," Brom said, I grinned as I turned to go to sleep knowing that I had just earned high praise from Brom.

* * *

For the next few nights I had no dreams and the days settled into a blurred pattern. Every day Eragon would try to manipulate the pebble and learn some more words from the Ancient Language. I, on the other hand, would learn a total of ten words each day and try to learn them. In the morning Brom would quiz me on my current knowledge.

I also started practising archery at morning and at night, my skill had fallen due to not being practised for a while but I soon started to get back to my normal skill. My practise with the bow and arrow soon became too easy and I would travel along the river with Istal and try to hit some fish. It was hard work and I never achieved it however I kept getting closer and closer to my goal of getting one.

Not only did my archery improve but so did my sparring with Brom. Brom soon made Eragon and I spar in the morning for a few minutes. However it would be against Brom that we both tried our best. I noticed Eragon had gained confidence and speed but no only that his blows were heavier, his defence better.

Eragon was not the only one who grew stronger, as I grew stronger I started to practise holding my sword in each hand for an hour a day to get my muscles used to it. Every so often I would increase how long I would hold it.

Istal soon became a constant companion, we grew to remember everything we had been taught and trained to do. Every so often we would go through fight manoeuvres and training techniques to improve our bond. At times I felt like we were one and would almost know each other's thoughts as well as we knew our own.

Istal's endurance and stamina had risen to a good level and I took to racing him along the river. At times Istal, with me riding, would swim in the Ninor river against the current.

As we continued tracking the Ra'zac, Eragon opened up to me more and Brom seemed to start trusting me. I started trusting my companions as well and decided that I would always do my best to help them. Sometimes I felt like we should give up tracking the Ra'zac as there would be no marks until everyone seemed willing to give up.

Saphira grew as well, becoming much taller than the horses and longer as well. Due to her size and sparkling scales, Brom, Eragon and I often worried about her safety as she was too visible. However she wouldn't allow anyone to cover her scales in dirt.

Then one day, we spotted Daret in the near distance, the first village we had seen since Yazauc.


	9. Chapter VIII: Daret and Swords

**Chapter VIII: Daret and Swords**

Yet again I woke up with no dreams that night; however, an image of a dark purple dragon was always on the front of my mind as I woke up. We had slowly been increasing the pace of the horses each day so that we could now canter for three hours straight before walking for two hours.

As we trotted into Daret we slowed the horses to a walk. With the memory of what happened in the previous town we strode to be silent. As we passed between silent houses we each drew out a weapon. I held my bow in one hand but kept the sword ready to be pulled out.

I looked down at the ground for tracks, after a minute or so I spotted a pair of large footprints, adult sized, next to a smaller pair, possibly a child's.

As we reached the centre of Daret we found it was empty. Underneath me Istal tensed, I tensed as well knowing that there was danger. Brom pulled Snowfire around so he was facing the way we came. "I don't like this, let's get out of here," Eragon urged Cadoc to follow.

Istal on the other hand charged straight ahead at a gallop. A few strides away from Istal's chosen exit, wagons toppled into my way. Istal snorted and slid to a stop before rearing and racing elsewhere. I knew Istal hated to be trapped in a small area, probably due to the time he and I were trapped in a fiery barn.

Istal raced over to where Brom on Snowfire and Eragon on Cadoc were waiting. Seeing the wagons once again, Istal prepared to leap over them. However, I knew that the horse would never clear them. Istal changed direction slightly so he was preparing to leap over the poles sticking out in front of the wagons.

A man leapt out in front of the wagons and stood in front of where Istal was planning to jump. I noticed a broadsword in a sheath beside him and a drawn bow in his hands before Istal reared and I was busy trying to control him.

I had let go of my bow when the wagons first came out, and I was currently holding Istal's mane in one hand and reins in another. "Halt!" The man yelled out which made Istal more nervous as he bucked out. "Put your weapons down. You're surrounded by sixty archers. They'll shoot if you move. Make your horse stand still."

"I can't! Istal just won't stand still. I swear this goddamn horse is way too green to be ridden half the time." I said, I loosened Istal's reins and he landed with four feet on the ground.

In those spare seconds, I dismounted and pulled Istal's reins down. Istal seemed to calm down slightly but was backing up. I turned to look at my horse and stood still and let the reins go. Istal suddenly understood what was happening and nervously walked back to me. I grabbed the reins and led my horse over to my dropped bow.

I attached the bow to my saddle and led my horse over to where Brom and Eragon was. "When you enter Dras-Leona, would you do us a favour? Alert the Empire to our plight and those plights of the other towns. If word of this hasn't reached the king's ears there is a cause for worry. If it has and he has chosen to do nothing that too is cause for worry." The man said.

"We will carry your message, may your swords stay sharp." Brom said.

"And yours," the man, who I had decided was chosen to defend Daret.

The wagons were quickly moved out of the way and Eragon and Brom trotted off. I sighed and looked at Istal who was still nervous. I put the reins over Istal's head and tied them to the saddle before racing after the pair. A short whistle from me made Istal quickly join me.

Soon we were out of Daret and back among the trees along the Ninor River. I mounted Istal again, Istal tossed his head and nickered. I gave him a stroke on the neck and got him to go into the shallows of the Ninor River.

I listened to Brom and Eragon talked as we trotted along the river. "The Empire is in worse condition than I had thought. I heard news of unrest when the traders visited Carvahall. But I never thought it was this widespread and with all these Urgals around it's almost like the Empire itself is under attack. Yet no troops or soldiers have been sent out. It's as if the king doesn't care to defend his domain."

"It is strange," Eragon agreed.

 _Is it?_ I wondered, _could the king have formed a contract of some kind with the Urgals? That would make all of this understandable, wouldn't it?_

"Did you use any of your powers while we were in Daret?" Brom questioned.

Eragon shook his head, "There seemed to be no reason to."

"Wrong," Brom chided, "There was quite a good reason to do so. You could've sensed Trevor's intentions." I'm guessing that Trevor was person who had talked to us, "In the same way that you communicate with Cadoc or Saphira. The minds of men are not so different from a dragon's or horse's. It's quite a simple thing to do. But it's a power you must use sparingly and with great caution. A person's mind is their last sanctuary. You must never violate it unless circumstances force you to do so. The Riders had very strict rules regarding this. If they were broken without due cause, the punishment was severe."

I shivered, I never wanted someone in my mind… It would be a horrible thing, someone in your mind knowing your deepest darkest secrets, knowing your thoughts. They would be able to control you, the idea repulsed me yet I understood why the power might be needed. To be able to grasp information from your enemy without killing them or yourself… It was a very powerful tool, dangerous yes, but nonetheless it was powerful.

"Can anyone do this?" I questioned thinking over the fact that Eragon and Brom can do it. Both had magic which could be the link to doing such a thing.

"I spoke about this earlier, with the right instruction anyone can talk with their minds. The amount of success depends on the person. Magic on the other hand is much harder to tell. Some magical abilities will trigger the talent, or becoming linked with a dragon, however there are plenty who learnt on their own. As I said before, a spell can be used to learn whether someone has magic or not. However they would still have trigger the magic themselves with help or not." Brom said, silence rested over the three of us before Brom spoke again.

"Think about it: you can communicate with any sentient being, though the contact may not be very clear. You could spend an entire day listening to a bird's thoughts or understanding how an earthworm may feel during a thunderstorm. But I've never found birds or worms very interesting. Cats, on the other hand, have quite unusual personalities. I suggest you start with a cat." Brom said.

I played with the reins in my hand nervously and considered Brom's words. "Is it possible to stop someone from entering your mind? Can you know if anyone does so as well?" Eragon questioned, asking the exact questions – or close to it – that were in my mind.

"Yes, I'm sure Saphira has blocked you from her mind?"

"Once, when she took me into the Spine. I couldn't speak to her at all, although it didn't feel like she was ignoring me. It felt… It felt like she couldn't hear me, there were walls in her mind that I couldn't penetrate." Eragon admitted, he got Cadoc to pick up the pace so the horse was walking next to Snowfire.

Brom shifted in the saddle and fiddled with his bandage before speaking once more. "Very few can tell if someone was in their mind and even fewer of those could stop you from entering. It's a matter of training and how you think. Due to your magic you'll always know if someone is in your mind. Once you know that blocking them is a very simple matter. All you have to do is concentrate on one thing and ignore everything else. For example, think about a brick wall. If you think about it, that's all the enemy will find in your mind. Despite how simple this all seems it takes a lot of energy and discipline to block someone for any length of time. If you're distracted by even the slightest thing, your wall will waver and your opponent will slip in through the weakness."

I sighed and urged Istal to walk on the other side of Snowfire and Brom. "How can I learn to do this?" Eragon questioned his voice sounding slightly hysterical, he obviously was thinking along the lines that I was. Thinking that anyone could be listening on his thoughts currently…

"And is it possible I could learn about this? If I'm going to be with you and Eragon, a Dragon Rider, not to mention with an actual dragon. I'm going to be targeted as well, I should know how to defend my mind against magicians and alike. It would be problematic if I was caught and I knew things about you that could be used to defeat you guys." I said, hoping that Brom would actual teach me.

"There's only one thing for it: practise, practise and more practise. Eragon, you can work with Saphira to try and attack each other's mind. Just picture something in your mind and hold it there for as long as you can. It's a very advanced ability and only a handful ever master it." Brom said.

"I don't need perfection, just safety," Eragon said as he turned to face in front of him once again. I rolled my eyes, at times Eragon acted too much like a pouty child. And I barely knew the person!

"Umaroth," Brom said catching my attention. I looked over at him, questioning. "The reasons you said are more than a good enough reason for you to learn how to block your mind. But," Brom held up a hand making me pause before speaking. Brom continued on, "I do not know whether you will ever be able to talk to someone mentally."

I glowered at the ground before a grin came over me – along with a crazy idea. "You know what?" I said pointing at Brom with a wild grin on my face, "I don't care what anyone says I will learn to talk to someone mentally! Just watch me!"

Brom shook his head but not before I saw the small smile on his face. "Oh to be so young and think I could take on the world once more, what I would give to be young again." Brom said. I rolled my eyes at the old man, and we continued on in silence.

* * *

When we reached Saphira she thrust her head towards us, Istal snorted and came to a sudden halt. The other two horses were the same and tossed their heads and didn't move from their positions. I have to admit I was startled at Saphira's actions, and from Eragon's and Brom's responses I guess they were to.

Istal took a step backwards nervously, I stroked his neck soothingly but tightened my grip on the reins. Saphira scanned Eragon carefully and gave a low hiss, her tail flew from side to side angrily. Istal tossed his head, he could feel my fear and I could feel his.

I looked over at Eragon who tossed a concerned look at Brom, Brom had an expression on… One that suggested he knew what was going on, I, on the other hand, had no such idea.

Eragon dismounted, however as soon as his feet touched the ground Saphira was upon him. Sweeping her tail she knocked Eragon's legs from underneath him and pinned him with her talons. "What are you doing?" Eragon shouted, anger in his voice. Eragon struggled to get up however Saphira proved to be too strong.

I watched the scene with interest, for a moment I had a feeling Eragon forgot how intelligent Saphira was. Saphira swung her head over Eragon, so they were looking at each eye to eye.

Saphira snarled and snapped her jaws by Eragon's face, I sighed the two were having a private discussion. And although I understood their reasons, it didn't make me feel any less left out. Brom was a wise person and probably had a good idea of what the two were discussing. Eragon was a Dragon Rider and Saphira was a dragon. And who was I? I was a nobody, simply someone who was travelling with them.

"Well?" Brom said, as the two seemed to stop talking.

"She wants me to ride her tomorrow," Eragon said.

Brom looked at the pair, and I have to admit, I hid a grin as I looked at the scene. "Well, you have a saddle after all. I suppose that if the two of you stay out of sight, it won't be a problem."

"But what if you're attacked? Or if there's an accident? I won't be able to get there in time and–"

Eragon stopped and looked at Saphira, "It's worth the risk." Brom said, "You need to learn how to ride her properly anyway. Think about it this way: with you and Saphira flying ahead and looking at the ground, you'll be able to spot any traps, ambushes, or other unwelcome surprises."

After a moment Saphira let Eragon get up. With a push of her legs and a giant leap through the sky Saphira took off. I watched in amazement as Saphira did a series of twists through the air, it was wonderful watching from the ground. However on the back of the dragon with the wind roaring in your eyes and the cold making you freeze? I'd prefer to be stuck on the ground for eternity.

With a grumble Eragon returned to Cadoc, mounted and followed Brom as he took off at a trot. I pushed Istal into following.

* * *

When the sun was nearly fully down, we made camp. Everything was usual, at least until something _different_ happened. It wasn't a bad thing, in fact I suppose it could be considered quite good.

It was in the middle of Eragon's and Brom's battle. Eragon delivered a powerful blow that snapped both of the make-shift swords. I let out a laugh as I watched the bewilderment appear on Eragon's face as Brom threw the remains of his stick into the fire. "Throw yours in," I silently questioned Brom. "You too Umaroth, you've both learned well. However we've gone as far as we can with simple sticks. You both won't be able to gain anything more from them, it's time for you to use your blade." Brom said as he pulled Eragon's red sword from his bag.

I threw my unbroken stick into the flames, and grabbed my sword, in its sheath, and lay it gently on my lap. "We'll cut each other to ribbons!" Eragon protested.

"Not so, once again you forget about magic." Brom said with an amused expression.

 _Is there anything magic can't do?_ I silently questioned.

I watched in awe as Brom put a finger on either side of the blade before speaking. "Gëuloth du knífr!" A small red spark jumped between his fingers, as it flickered between Brom's fingers. Said man ran his fingers down the length of the sword on both sides, the spark vanished the moment Brom's fingers left the metal.

From his standing position Brom slashed his wrist with the sword, I started to stand. Before placing my trust in Brom, Eragon had leapt forward. Brom raised his arm and showed his unharmed wrist. "What did you do?" I questioned as I got up to stand next to Eragon.

In reply Brom held out the sword, "Feel the edge." Eragon and I both fingered the edge… Or what seemed like the edge, the moment my fingers got too close to the metal. An invisible barrier bounced my hand back. The barrier was slippery and wide enough to deflect swords or anything else if it got too close.

"Do the same to Zar'roc and do it to Umaroth's sword, your block will be slightly different from mine. But it should accomplish the same thing," Brom said.

"Zar'roc?" I questioned. "Doesn't that mean–" Brom held up his hand and I stopped speaking. "Also wasn't it–" Brom looked over at Eragon who hadn't noticed our short conversation.

After Brom taught Eragon how to pronounce the words, Eragon started trying to create the block. "Does your sword have a name?"

I pulled my sword out and smiled at it, "Yeah, it's called Ren."

"Oath," Brom said slowly. I looked at him in confusion, "It means oath in the Ancient Language."

I nodded and looked at the blade, "Oath, eh? I guess breaking an oath when holding this sword, could be bad."

Brom looked at the sword, "May I?" I nodded my head and Brom pulled the sword out. The sword seemed to glow slightly as Brom ran a hand down it. "Where'd you get this sword Umaroth?"

"It was my father's sword; I was given it by my mother…" I said softly as I gazed at the sword with the flames reflected on it.

"Done!" Eragon shouted, Brom and I both turned and faced him. I pulled gently took Ren from Brom and gave it to Eragon. Eragon put the block on my sword easily and handed it over to me.

Eragon took up a fighting stance and Brom spoke before they started. "These swords won't cut us, but they can still break bones. I would like to avoid that, so don't flail about like you normally do. A blow to the neck could prove fatal."

Eragon nodded and struck. Sparks flew off both blades and the sounds of crashing metal filled the clearing. I closed my eyes and rested as I slowed my breathing, soon the sounds stopped and I opened up my eyes. Eragon limped away from Brom, who had a few red welts but looked eager to proceed.

I got up and stretched before bending my knees and getting into a fighting position. "Ready old man?" I said with a teasing grin, Brom grunted and attacked first.

I deflected the blow, I was used to moving the sword so it didn't seem too heavy or slow. However I still wasn't used to using it when fighting anyone and got a rap on my left forearm as a reminder to move quickly.

I took stop back and circled Brom warily. Brom went to strike but I moved, side stepping before spinning around and going into my original position. Brom had already shifted to stay facing me so I was now on his left. Using the flat of my sword, I managed to score a light hit on Brom's ribcage.

Brom grunted and backed away, turning to face me once more. The sweat flowed into my eyes and I felt my back grow hot due to the flame. I growled in annoyance and stepped away from the fire. Brom took a few quick steps and was on me, instantly I scored a hard hit to my right wrist.

I let out a small shout but I managed to hold onto my sword. The sword made me wrist ache with pain as I moved it, I shifted Ren to my left hand. I changed my stance slightly as well, turning more side on and becoming closer to the ground. My eyes darted around as I surveyed my surroundings while still focusing on Brom.

This time I charged at Brom, Brom stood his ground as he deflected sword blow after sword blow. I disengaged and Brom didn't follow me as I stood back for a moment. I reflected on my fighting style, unmeasured and powerful blows didn't seem to be working. However earlier when I struck lightly, quickly and thoughtfully I scored a hit.

Narrowing my eyes I lunged at Brom, my sword swinging for his left thigh. Brom brought his sword low and I pulled out of my lunge and went for an overhead cut. Using the crosspiece of his sword Brom deflected my hit. Without missing a beat, I combined different stances, positions and blows all the while moving around. I managed to score a few hits but Brom scored even more which were harder.

By the time we finished sweat was running into my eyes and my right wrist was killing me. My right leg felt sore and I felt like limping, however I was happy as I could see Brom limping slightly as well.

With a happy sigh, we ate dinner in silence before going to bed. Everyone with different amount of large welts.


	10. Chapter IX: Idle Days

**Chapter IX: Idle Days**

When I awoke the next morning, I had bruises, welts, and stiff limbs. I rubbed my eyes and pushed myself up, mentally groaning at the soreness in my limbs. Eragon was already starting to cook breakfast and Brom was putting something leather on Saphira – I guessed it was the saddle for Eragon.

As the other two seemed occupied, I decided stretching might ease the soreness and stiffness in my limbs. About ten minutes later, the pain in my limbs had faded somewhat. I walked over to Istal, Snowfire and Cadoc. The later seemed the most energetic and was the only one to look up when I arrived. I rested a hand on the horse's neck and gave him a quick rub with my hand. Cadoc tossed his head and returned to his grazing, I shook my head at the horse who was happy to not be ridden.

I walked over to Eragon and silently took my bowl of food and ate it. When we were all finished, Eragon seemed nervous. Brom and Eragon walked over to Saphira and I started getting rid of any evidence we were there.

"Now remember, grip with your knees, guide her with your thoughts, and stay as flat as you can on her back. Nothing will go wrong if you won't panic." At Brom's words, I turned around to face Eragon on Saphira.

Eragon fiddled with the leather bands around his legs before stilling all movements as Saphira crouched. Saphira leapt into the sky and with three massive wingbeats, she was in the sky and climbing.

Brom smiled to himself and walked over to me wordlessly. I silently handed him his pack, and walked over to Cadoc and tied on Eragon's pack. Cadoc tossed his head as I tightened the girth a bit more. "Good boy," I said stroking his neck and pulling the reins over his head. "I suppose you'll lead Cadoc?" I questioned Brom, Brom nodded and mounted Snowfire and I handed over Cadoc's reins. "I'll catch up in a few minutes." I said turning to Istal.

Istal trotted over to me and stood still as I gave him a quick brush with some dry grass. Before I put on the saddle, while leaving the girth loose, and put on the bridle. I turned to tighten the girth and Istal sidestepped, I frowned and wondered if I had missed some annoying dirt or prickle while brushing him earlier. I undid the girth and ran my hand down the girth area. Istal didn't move at all, deducing that it must be on the other side I ran my hand down where the girth would be. My hand reached a soft bump behind Istal's foreleg. I frowned and put pressure on it, Istal immediately shifted away from the pressure on the sore spot.

I took the saddle off Istal and using Ren I cut a small section of the saddle blanket to use. Replacing the saddle blanket and saddle, I put the soft blanket on the saddle sore and tightened the girth. A few pushes on the girth caused Istal to shift uncomfortably but he didn't move away.

I smiled to myself and mounted Istal, Istal tossed his head and trotted forward a few steps before slowing to a fast walk. We soon caught up on to Brom on Snowfire who had been letting Snowfire walk slowly while we caught up. Upon reaching Brom, we both let the horses go into a smooth canter, which was easier on the horses and us.

"What can you tell me about mental power?" Brom questioned, I quickly thought about what Brom had said the other day.

"Well… Anyone can block attacks and speak to things mentally?" Brom frowned but nodded his head at me to continue. "Dragons use it to speak to their riders, it ahh… helps in battle? As someone won't know what you're about to say unless you're speaking to them." I guessed.

"What's a disadvantage?"

"Well I suppose having your mind talking to people, and maybe shielded, would seem suspicious to people searching for blocked minds." I said thoughtfully.

"You have some things that are correct whereas you're wrong in other areas. Anyone can block attacks – that is true, however, not many can speak to other beings without having magic. Dragons do use it to speak to their riders along with anything else they wish to speak too. It can help in battle and when your mind is shielded, it can be suspicious to any searching minds. Now, we're going to find out if you can speak mentally and work on doing that."

"How?" I questioned, cutting in.

"If you let me finish I'll say," Brom said with a frustrated sigh. I looked down at the ground and muttered a soft 'sorry.' "Now, as I was saying. We'll work on this. I'll enter your mind and speak. I want you to try and reply to me."

I nodded my head as a go-ahead motion, and looked straight ahead and waited for Brom to enter my mind. For a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen when I suddenly got a pounding headache and something strange seemed to be on the tip of my thoughts.

It is Brom.

I looked at Brom as I heard his voice. _I am in your head._ As I heard Brom's voice once more, I realised his mouth wasn't moving.

"Are… are you talking in my mind?" I asked out loud.

 _Yes, but try to answer in your head. Focus on what you want to say and try to push everything else back._

 _Can… you hear me?_ I asked as I tried to focus on what I wanted to say only.

 _Very good, now I can still feel your emotions and some of your thoughts. Really shove it all to the back of your mind, like you're locking them away in a box._

I frowned and tried to imagine my mind as if it were a house. I focused on what I was feeling, sensing, and thinking. I imagined a giant chest appearing and looking everything away except for one thought only. I imagined locking the chest and shoving it away so it was hidden but still there. I then imagined Brom in the same room as me.

 _Is it still there?_ I asked feeling quite empty but aware of my thoughts, emotions, and senses at the same time.

 _No. Good work, I didn't expect you to be able to do it that quickly._

 _Thanks,_ I replied ignoring Brom's insult and just taking the compliment.

 _Now, I want you to try to reach out for my mind. It's as if you're letting off a wave of invisible power, which can feel anything alive._

I licked my lips and tried to focus on sending a ray out and reaching out. For a moment, I felt like there were sparks flying around me before a stabbing headache started up. I let out a groan, dropped my reins, and reached up to rub my temples.

"What's wrong?" Brom asked, worried.

"Headache," I said through gritted teeth.

"We seem to be getting somewhere," Brom said with a laughing grin. "Most people when learning this get a headache as other thoughts assault them."

"Did this happen to Eragon?"

"No, but that's because he's gotten used to Saphira's thoughts and hasn't tried to reach out for everything all at once. Although I may've pushed you a bit far, try to push your thoughts to me. As if we're connected, got it?"

I nodded my head, "It may help to close your eyes." Brom said, giving me a helpful hint – for once.

I closed my eyes and imagined a string going from my room in my mind to Brom's minds. I imagined scrawling down a message and sending it over. I gently traced the line with my hand, as I reached through the wall to follow it everything around me faded.

 _Good_. Brom said after roughly three minutes of silence. _You managed to speak. Took you a bit of time, but you did it._

 _What do you mean a bit of time? It was over in five minutes or so._ I replied, somehow easily managing to speak without focusing, as if I knew how to do so this entire time.

 _It's been half an hour Umaroth_. Brom said in an amused tone, _it might seem shorter to you due to how you were concentrating. How's that headache?_

I focused back on my mind and everything suddenly disappeared, giving me a sharp spike of pain but then nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at Brom, feeling sore. "What happened?"

"You focused on your own mind and lost the connection, we will work on that later. For now rest, your mind is like any other muscle and needs to be exercised and worked up until you can use it for long periods." I frowned in annoyance.

"When can we try again?"

"In about an hour, if you have no headache anymore." I nodded my head.

"Who are you?" I muttered aloud, not realising I hadn't spoken in my head as I had intended.

"What was that?"

I stuttered and tried to think up something. However, Brom seemed to know far too well and gave me a knowing look. I gave up trying to lie and said the truth. "I asked 'Who are you?' as I was trying to figure who you are. After all, you seem a magician but seem to know everything far too well, you look like Eragon, but he acts as if you don't know him to well. Yet you seem to know him as if he were family. Like your fight the other day, that seems something akin to a simple family dispute. Along with how familiar you are with Saphira, it makes me wonder if you ever had a dragon. You know far too much about dragons, and considering being a Dragon Rider comes with having magic maybe…" I shook my head at my thoughts, "Whatever I think doesn't matter overly much. Who are you truly?"

"You see much Umaroth," Brom said in reply. I waited in silence sensing that Brom would speak once more. "Much more than most people would see, have you ever been blind Umaroth?" I shook my head, "It is said that blind people can sometimes see more than what someone with working eyes can see. Half the time, I think people need to lose their sight in order to see what is right in front of them."

I pondered over Brom's words. "I guess I have been blind, but not in the physical sense as much as the mental sense. I lost sight of who I was. I lost sight of my goal. But then again, people say that all it takes is to see something from another's perspective to understand it."

Brom hummed and I took that as a sign to continue. "I don't have prior history with you, Eragon, Saphira, or any other dragon. I see you three without my past touching you, I see you without my emotions getting in the way. Nonetheless you still haven't answered my question, and I want an answer."

"An answer you get may not be the answer you wish to receive."

"It's better than no answer at all," I replied bluntly.

"Very well," Brom took a deep breath and spoke. "I am no mere storyteller or simple magician – that is true. I'm not ready to share my story either, time does not ask for it yet. So for now you'll know all of which I have said, but no more. For the answer is not right now, but further back to demand it in the future. The answer cannot be found from dragon back yet it could be found from dragon back. Everyone has his or her secrets, so I ask you leave me with this. After all, I have revealed who I am."

I pondered over Brom's words, thinking that there was some meaning behind them. However, ten minutes later, all I had were frustrated thoughts and even more confused than I was when I had started.


	11. Chapter X: Where to Next?

**Chapter X: Where to Next?**

"Are you ready to try and contact me again? This time I want you to be able to feel your own emotions, that's normally the easiest thing to feel."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes, putting my trust in Istal to follow the right path. I once again focused on the string connected Brom and me. I felt my mind enter strange conscious where everything seemed dimmer, weird, and unfamiliar.

I felt back to my emotions, _what was I feeling?_ A sense of happiness came over me, and understanding along with the sweet sense of accomplishment. _I can feel my emotions,_ I said.

 _So can I,_ Brom replied, _get them out of my mind._

I focused on dimming my senses and containing them to one thought. _Is this working?_

 _Yes, however, there is a tiny sense of them there when you speak but that will go away the more you work on this. Try to focus on Istal's movements, start feeling your own body, and try to open your eyes._

I focused on Brom's mind yet retreated to my own mind. It felt like I had left some part of me behind. It felt wrong yet right. In my own body, I could feel myself swaying to Istal's gentle canter. I opened my eyes, _I can see._ I said to Brom, as I turned my head to gaze at him.

Brom looked at me with a measured scan, _very good. Now can you feel your own thoughts as I speak along with your emotions and senses?_

I nodded my head before realising I was meant to reply mentally. _Yes._

 _All right, do you have any pain in your head?_

 _I have a slight feeling of pain, but not enough to stop me._

 _Good. I want you to try, and lift your hand while speaking to me. Maybe tell me a bit about Istal._

 _Istal is a young horse,_ I said as I shifted my weight in the saddle, _this is also really hard. How does Eragon do this when speaking to Eragon?_

 _It's natural he's a Dragon Rider._

 _I wish I was a Dragon Rider at times,_ I muttered, _anyway so Istal was born on a horse farm that I lived on with my parents._ I said as I gazed at Istal's neck. _He was always going to be my horse ever since I was little. I used to play with him as a foal, and try to teach him tricks. I managed to get him to follow me at one point without a head collar. We've gotten further now, he can come when I whistle._ I told Brom, not really noticing the odd feeling in my mind as I stroked Istal's neck.

 _About time, you figured out how to do it, now I want you to do it while paying attention to what you're speaking. What tricks did you teach Istal?_

 _I taught him how to rear, bow, stuff like that_. I said as I leant back and stretched.

"Well you've got the basics covered," Brom said gruffly, "You can't really speak to anyone but me right now though. You aren't aware of anything you aren't talking to either, but we can work on that later. The more you use your mental power the more prowess and control you'll have. You'll also be able to cover more distance the further away your target is and how you practise that."

 _Can I speak to Istal?_ I questioned.

 _You weren't thrown when I spoke aloud_. Brom thought to me, or himself, I wasn't too sure. _Yes, you may speak to Istal. If you start getting a bad headache, stop and have a breather. It's almost midday anyway._

I nodded and withdrew from Brom's mind. I reached out for Istal, imaging the horse's mind connected to mine. The moment I felt Istal's conscious it felt similar. Istal felt my mind brush against his and tossed his head.

 _Hush,_ I told Istal and sent him the feeling of safety. Istal lowered his head and slowed down to a walk. I let go of the reins and took my feet out of the stirrups. _Istal do you understand me?_ I asked, Istal snorted but didn't do anything. _If you do move left,_ Istal sighed but once again didn't do anything. I withdrew from my horse's mind and looked to Brom.

"Brom, Istal doesn't seem to understand what I'm saying, is there any way I can get him to?"

"It's not that big of a surprise," Brom said. "After all he'd need to know how to speak our language if he were to respond. The Ancient Language might let him respond. After all, all beings understand the meanings behind the word even if they don't know the words themselves. Istal is reasonably young so you can teach him the words just as I teach you. Horses are duller creatures though, so he may not learn it as well. But you can try."

I didn't reply to Brom but focused on going back to Istal's mind. _Letta,_ I said using the word stop in the Ancient Language.

Istal tossed his head and snorted before stopping. I praised Istal inside his mind, _fram._ Istal took a step forward and started walking. Brom had turned in his saddle to find why Istal had stopped, I grinned at him. "He understands!" I said happily.

"That's nice," Brom said with a roll of his eyes before turning around to face the front.

Without waiting another second, I started trying to get Istal to say something. Instead, I received an image of Istal's coat and the feeling of pain. I patted his neck softly and hopped off before walking next to him.

I looked down at the ground and suddenly realised how I wasn't following any footprints as Brom and I had earlier. "Umm, Brom, were we meant to be following footprints?" I asked trying to look under Istal's neck to the other side of the river where there might be footprints.

Brom frowned and looked at the ground before cursing angrily, he pulled Snowfire around and headed back up the river, Cadoc following behind with an annoyed neigh. Istal and I looked at each other and I took off running after Brom, Istal pigrooted and raced past me.

Istal caught up with Snowfire and Cadoc and was about to pass them when I whistled. _Tauthr!_ I called out to Istal mentally. Istal flung his head in the air and trotted to me. Nuzzling my arm, my horse shoved me towards the ground, obviously irritated that I hadn't let him race.

I walked over to Brom who had dismounted. I grabbed Cadoc and Snowfire's reins and led them over to a tree. I tied the horses' reins to a tree and looked over at Istal. I pointed at the tree, _sitja_ I told Istal. Istal flicked his ears at me before looking around and trotted to the other side of the tree, and in the bushes where he could reach grass that the other two horses couldn't.

I walked over to Brom and looked at what he was looking at. "What are those?" I questioned gazing at long, thick gouges torn into the ground over a bunch of Ra'zac footprints.

"That's what I'd like to know," Brom said. "I'll call out to Eragon and we'll get him to land. It's almost time for lunch anyway.

Brom closed his eyes and concentrated for a few minutes before opening his eyes and saying another curse. "Eragon is trying to block his mind the irritable boy, it's getting annoying to overcome. If you could try to contact him, you'll know what a mental shield is. It might also give me the edge I need to get through."

"Sure," I said before sitting on the ground, Brom raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I'll stay standing," I muttered before closing my eyes. I focused on Eragon, imaging his face and the rest of him. I then imagined him flying on top of Saphira, whose mind I knew slightly well.

I followed the string in my mind and came face to face with a slippery surface, I pressed against it. I seemed to slip around it. I shoved against it and felt like I caused a faint dip. I bit my lip and imagined shouldering it before rushing through. Instead, I seemed to hit the wall headfirst, I let out a cry. Despite my failure, the wall seemed to blunder and I was able to push through.

A second later, I heard Brom's voice and retreated from Eragon's mind. I got up and rolled my shoulders before pushing myself up into a standing position. I looked over at Brom who was now looking at the sky impatiently.

A few minutes later Saphira landed in the clearing and Eragon dismounted with a strung bow and a few arrows in hand. "We're safe," I muttered as Eragon looked around wildly, supposedly for danger.

"What's wrong?" Eragon questioned.

Brom let loose with a few more curses as he scratched his chin before replying. "Don't ever block me out like that again. It's hard enough to reach you without fighting to make myself heard."

"Sorry," Eragon replied.

Brom snorted, "Umaroth and I were further down the river when Umaroth pointed that the Ra'zac's tracks had ceased. I backtracked and found where they had disappeared. Look at the ground and tell me what you see."

Eragon knelt and looked at the confusion of patterns before standing and shaking his head. "I don't have any idea what…" Eragon looked at Saphira before pausing. I looked at Saphira as well before looking at the gouges on the ground and realising that they looked alike to when Saphira took off. As when Saphira did, her back claws dug into the ground and ripped it in the same manner. "This doesn't make any sense, but the only thing I can think of is that the Ra'zac flew off on dragons. Or else they got onto giant birds and disappeared into the heavens. Tell me you have a better explanation."

Brom shrugged, "I've heard reports of the Ra'zac moving from place to place with incredible speed, but this is the first evidence I've had of it. It will be almost impossible to find them if they have flying steeds. They aren't dragons – I know that much. A dragon would never consent to bear a Ra'zac."

"What do we do? Saphira can't track them through the sky. Even if she could, we would leave you two far behind."

"There's no easy solution to this riddle," Brom replied. "Let's have lunch while we think on it. Perhaps inspiration will strike us while we eat."

Eragon mumbled something and I walked over to Cadoc and pulled out some food before handing it to Eragon and Brom. We ate in silence. When Brom had finished eating, he stood and looked over to the markings on the ground.

"I have considered every trick I know, every word of power within my grasp, and all the skills we have, but I still don't see how we can find the Ra'zac." Eragon slumped against Saphira in reply. "Saphira could always show herself at some town. That would draw the Ra'zac like flies to honey. But it would be extremely risky to attempt. The Ra'zac would bring soldiers with them, and the king might even be interested enough to come. That would spell certain death for you, me, Saphira and Umaroth."

"So what do we do now?" Eragon questioned in reply to what Brom had said. "Umaroth have you got any ideas?"

I shrugged, "I'm still somewhat confused about what happened. Either way I have no ideas sorry."

"It's up to you," Brom told Eragon, "After all, this is your crusade."

Eragon sighed and stalked away from Brom, Saphira and I. I looked at Brom, "What do we do if we can't continue?"

"Well," Brom said before pausing and looking over my shoulder. "It looks like Eragon found something so I suppose it doesn't matter."

I rolled my eyes at Brom's reply, "Look what I found." Eragon said before handing over a flask. The flask was attached to a leather strap that was just long enough to hang off someone's shoulder. A silver insignia was on the flask, I scrunched my nose as Brom unscrewed the lid. A sugary smell filled the air, Brom poured a bit of the liquid onto the cap. The liquid was clear and shiny.

"Watch out, it'll burn–"

"My skin, I know." Brom said, "I suppose you went ahead and poured it all over your hand?"

Eragon showed his hand were a tiny pink patch on his skin was, "Your finger? Well, at least you have enough sense enough not to drink it. Only a puddle would've been left of you."

"What is it?"

"Oil from the petals of the Seithr plant, which grows on a small island in the frigid northern seas. In its natural state, the oil is used for preserving pearls – it makes them lustrous and strong. But when specific words are spoken over the oil, along with a blood sacrifice, it gains the property to eat any flesh. That alone wouldn't make it special – there are plenty of acids that can dissolve sinew and bone – except for the fact that it leaves everything else untouched. You can dip anything into the oil and pull it out unharmed, unless it was once part of an animal or human. This has made it a weapon of choice for torture and assassination. It can be stored in wood, slathered on the point of a spear, or dripped onto sheets so that the next person to touch them will be burned. There are myriad uses for it, limited only by your ingenuity. Any injury caused by it is always slow to heal. It's rather rare and expensive, especially this converted form." Brom said in reply.

"I wonder why the Ra'zac left it behind if it's so valuable." I said.

"It must've slipped off when they flew away." Brom said.

"But why didn't they come back for it? I doubt that the king will be pleased that they lost it." Eragon questioned.

"No, he won't." Said Brom, "but he would be even more displeased if they delayed bringing him news of you. In fact, if the Ra'zac have reached him by now, you can be sure that the king has learned your name. And that means we will have to be much more careful when we go into towns. There will be notices and alerts about you posted throughout the Empire."

A moment of silence later Eragon spoke, "This oil, how rare is it exactly?

"Like diamonds in a pig trough," Brom replied, a second later he amended himself. "Actually, the normal oil is used by jewelers, but only those who can afford it."

"So there are people who trade in it?" I frowned in confusion, wondering what Eragon was thinking.

"Perhaps one, maybe two."

"Good." Eragon said, "Now, do the cities along the coast keep shipping records?"

Brom's eyes brightened. "Of course they do. If we could get those records, they would tell us who brought the oil south and where it went from there."

"And the record of the Empire's purchase will tell us where the Ra'zac live!" Concluded Eragon. "I don't know how many people can afford this oil, but it shouldn't be hard to figure out which ones aren't working for the Empire."

"That's genius!" I exclaimed.

"I wish I had thought of this years ago; it would've saved me quite a few headaches. The coast is dotted with numerous cities and towns where ships can land. I suppose that Teirm would be the place to start, as it controls most of the trade." Brom paused, "The last I heard, my old friend Jeod lives there. We haven't seen each other for many years, but he might be willing to help us. And because he's a merchant, it's possible that he has access to those records."

"How do we get to Teirm?" Eragon questioned.

A gentle wind pulled on Brom's hair as he replied. "We'll have to go southwest until we reach a high pass in the Spine. Once on the other side, we can head up the coast to Teirm."

"Can we reach the pass within a week?"

"Easily," Brom said in reply to Eragon's question. "If we angle away from the Ninor and to our right, we might be able to see the mountains by tomorrow."

"I'll see you at dinner then," Eragon said as he mounted Saphira.

I untied Snowfire and handed over the stallion's reins to Brom who mounted silently. I took Cadoc's reins and got onto Istal who stood quietly for once. In a few minutes we were riding along, I thought about the road ahead, it would be a long journey.


	12. Chapter XI: Towards Teirm

**Chapter XI: Towards Teirm**

The next day Eragon had joined Brom and me for riding, apparently in order to receive instructions as usual while he would ride Saphira every other day. "What's the sea like?"

"You must've heard it described before." Brom replied.

"Yes, but what is it really like?"

"I've heard it's so large no one actually knows if it ends. Apparently it's no one colour either, it can be green as grass, blue like the sky, grey like the clouds or clear like glass. Someone once told me each wave is different and comes with new strength or renews the sand. Is that true?" I asked Brom.

I looked over to Brom. Brom's eyes grew hazy, as if he were looking upon a hidden scene. "The sea is emotion incarnate. It loves, hates, and weeps. It defies all attempts to capture it with words and rejects all shackles. No matter what you about it, there's always that which you can't. Do you both remember how I told you elves came from across the sea?"

"Yes," Eragon replied.

"Though the elves live far from the coast, they retain a great fascination and passion for the ocean. The sound of crashing waves, smell of salt air, it affects them deeply, and has inspired many of their loveliest songs. There is one that tells of this love, if you want to hear it, I can show you."

"I would," I replied, intrested.

Brom coughed and cleared his throat as he pulled Snowfire to a stop. "I will translate it from the Ancient Language as best I can. It won't be perfect, but perhaps it will give you an idea of how the original sounds." Brom closed his eyes before chanting softly.

"O liquid temptress 'neath the azure sky,

Your gilded expanse calls me, calls me.

For I would sail ever on,

Were it not for the elven maid,

Who calls me, calls me.

She binds my heart with a lily-white tie,

Never to be broken, save by the sea,

Ever to be torn twixt the trees and the waves.

"There is much more to that song, it's known as 'Du Silbena Datia.' I have recited one of its verses, it tells of a tale between two lovers, Acallamh and Nuada, who were separated by longing for the sea. The elves find great meaning in the story." Brom said softly.

"It's beautiful." Eragon replied.

"And haunting," I added on as we moved forwards once more.

The spine was a faint outline on the horizon when we stopped that evening.

Three days after arriving at the Spine's foothills, and following the mountains south, we came to a wide road rutted by wagon wheels. "This is the main road between the capital, Urû'baen, and Tierm." Brom told me, it was one of Eragon's dragon riding days. "It's widely used and a favourite route for merchants. We'll have to be more cautious. This isn't the busiest time of year, but a few people are bound to be using the road."

Days passed quickly as we travelled alongside the Spine, searching for the mountain pass. Every second day, Eragon would join Brom and I and received instruction. I often listened whether it was about Eragon learning how to care for Saphira or when he was learning the elven language. When Eragon practised magic, I ended up focusing on talking to Istal within our minds or trying to increase my awareness of minds around me.

Eragon had also learned how to kill game with magic, which saved time. The results of his efforts roasted over the fire each night. And after dinner, Brom would spar with either Eragon or I and then the other with swords and had even introduced fighting with fists. Some nights Eragon and I fought while Brom watched on, while others I would focus on trying to block Saphira's thoughts while Eragon fought Brom.

As the long days passed, I slowly saw the changes in everyone. Saphira grew, albeit slowly, and grew stronger. Eragon grew stronger and his arms became corded, and his tanned skin rippled with lean muscles. My own skin tanned and I grew stronger although you could hardly tell. Despite my new strength, I could hardly ever beat Eragon in a fistfight, Brom simply told me I had been built with less strength and a lighter frame, which allowed me to run faster. Istal had even changed, my young brown stallion had become fitter, and we had grown closer than ever before. Istal could now convey pictures, and at times words, to speak and was quieter on the roads. Every so often, he would decide to be naughty, and race off and have fun instead of listening to my commands.

When we finally reached the pass, I saw a river that rushed out of it and cut directly across the road. "This is the Toark," Brom explained to Eragon and me. "We'll follow it all the way to the sea."

Eragon laughed, "How can we if it flows out of the Spine in this direction? It wouldn't end up in the ocean unless it doubles back on itself." I said with a frown.

Brom twisted the ring on his finger. "Because in the middle of the mountains rests the Woadark Lake. A river flows from each end of it, and both are called the Toark. We see the eastward one now. It runs to the south and winds through the brush until it joines Leona Lake. The other one goes out to sea.

Two days later in the Spine, we came upon a rock ledge from which we could see clearly out of the mountains. Below the ground flattened in the distance, beside me Eragon groaned at the distance we still had to traverse. "Down there and to the north lies Teirm." Brom said as he pointed. "It's an old city. Some say it's where the elves first landed in Alagaësia. Its citadel has never fallen, nor have its warriors ever been defeated." With that said Brom spurred Snowfire forward and left the ledge.

It took until noon the next day to descend through the foothills and arrive at the other side of the Spine, where the forested land quickly levelled out. Without the mountains to hide behind, Saphira flew close to the ground, using every hollow, and dip in the land to conceal herself.

Beyond the forest, the land changed. The countryside was covered with soft turf and heather that everything sunk into. Moss clung to every stone and branch and lined the streams that laced the grounds. Pools of mud marked the road where the horses had trampled the dirt. Before long Brom and Eragon were covered in grime. I was slightly less dirty as Istal had taken to quickly stepping from place to place with jerky motions and keeping away from the other two horses and splattering my companions.

"Why is everything green?" asked Eragon. "Don't they have winter here?"

"Yes, but the season is mild. Mist and fog roll in from the sea and keep everything alive. Some find it to their liking, but to me it's dreary and depressing." Brom replied, a few moments later Brom glared at me. "Umaroth, will you get your blasted horse to walk normally, and stop splashing me!"

Eragon and I laughed just as Istal shook his head as if in reply. I patted my horse's neck as he sprung sideways before jerking forward once more. I pulled on the reins gently and urged him mentally to calm down and move smoothly. Istal snorted but did as I asked.

When evening fell, we set camp in the driest spot that any of us could find. "Eragon should ride Cadoc continuously from now on." I said as we ate.

Brom nodded his head in agreement. "Umaroth has the right idea, as it's likely we'll meet other travels now we're out of the Spine there's a chance someone we meet will show up in the city. I don't want someone who saw Umaroth and me on the trail wondering where you suddenly appeared from."

"Will we use our own names?" Eragon questioned.

Brom nodded his head with a thoughtful expression. "We won't be able to deceive Jeod. He already knows my name, and I trust him enough that I can trust him with both of yours. However, to everyone else, I will be Neal, and you will be my nephew Evan and Umaroth… Umaroth you're a bit taller than Eragon yet you look younger. You can be Curt, Eragon's younger brother. If our tongues do slip and give us away, it shouldn't make too much of a difference, but I don't want our names in anyone's head. People have an annoying habit of remembering things they shouldn't.

* * *

After two days of traveling north toward the ocean, Eragon said that Saphira had sighted Teirm. However, a heavy fog clung to the ground and blocked the view. Later in the morning, a breeze from the west finally blew the mist away. Eragon gaped as Teirm was revealed, I have to say I wasn't any less surprised but at least I kept my mouth closed. Teirm was nestled by the edge of the shimmering sea, where ships were docked with furled sails. The surf's dull thunder could be heard.

The city was surrounded by a white wall – which was thirty metres high and ten metres thick according to Brom – with rows of rectangular arrow slits lining it and a walkway on top for soldiers and watchmen. The wall's smooth surface was broken by two iron portcullises, one facing the western sea, the other opening south to the road. Above the wall rose a huge citadel, built of giant stones and turrets, set against the city's northeast section. In the highest tower, a lighthouse lantern gleamed even in the light of day. The castle was the only visible thing over the fortifications.

As we grew closer to the southern gate, I could make out soldiers holding their pikes carelessly, but still guarding the gate. "This is our first test," Brom said in a low tone. "Let's hope they haven't received reports of us from the Empire and won't detail us. Whatever happens, don't panic or act suspiciously."

"How big is this place?" I asked in wonder as we almost reached the gate, my head craned up to gaze at the wall. A yellow pennant bearing the outline of a roaring lion and an arm holding a lily blossom waved over the entrance.

"Larger than any city either of you would've seen," Brom replied.

At the entrance to Teirm, the guards straightened and blocked the gate with their pikes. "Wha's yer name?" One asked in a bored accented tone.

"I'm called Neal," Brom said in a wheezy voice, slouching to one side with an expression of happy idiocy on his face. "This'ed be m'nephew Evan. He's m'sister's boy not a…"

The guard nodded impatiently, "Yeah, yeah. Who's the' other one?"

"M'name's Curt. Evan's m'brother and Neal's m'uncle. We're–"

"Yeah, whatever." The other guard said interrupting what I was saying. "Yer business here?"

"He's visitin' an old friend," Eragon supplied, dropping his voice into a thick accent that fit with both Brom's and mine. "I'm along t' make sure he don't get lost, if y'get m'meaning. He ain't as young as he used to be – had a bit too much sun when he was young'r. Touch o' the brain fever, y'know." Brom bobbed his head pleasantly. "M'youn'r brother's come as ma wan'ed 'im out o' the house. She's gettin' old."

"Right. Go on through, just make sure he don't cause any trouble. Nor yerself and yer brother." The guard said, waving his hand and dropped the pike.

"Oh he won't." Eragon promised, and we urged the horses forward and into Teirm.

Once away from the guards, Brom say up straight and growled. "Touch of brain fever, eh?"

Eragon grinned, "I couldn't let you have all the fun," he teased. Brom harrumphed and looked away.

* * *

 **This is still unedited and I haven't actively looked for anyone to beta it for me. However, I do have ideas of what I can do (I just need to get onto it). I'll probably update if anyone reviews, bookmarks, or follows. I've written everything in this book (Eragon), and I'm starting to plan on what to do for the second book.**


	13. Chapter XII: Jeod

**Chapter XII: Jeod**

The houses of Teirm were grim and foreboding. Sparse rays of light were let into houses through small, deep windows. Narrow doors were entrances into buildings, the tops of the roofs were flat – except for the metal railings – and all were covered in slate shingles. The closer you got to the centre of the city, the higher the buildings got. Those next to the citadel were the tallest, but paled in comparison when compared to the fortress.

"This place looks ready for war," Eragon murmured softly.

Brom nodded. "Teirm has a history of being attacked by pirates, Urgals, and other enemies. It has long been a centre of commerce. There will always be conflict where riches gather in such abundance. The people here have been forced to take extraordinary measures to keep themselves from being overrun. It also helps that Galbatorix gives them soldiers to defend their city."

"Why are some houses higher than others?" I asked.

"Look at the citadel," said Brom, pointing. "It has an unobstructed view of Teirm. If the outer wall were breached, archers would be posted on all the roofs. Because the houses in the front, by the outer wall, are lower, the man farther back could shoot over them without fear of hitting their comrades. Also, if the enemy were to capture those houses and put their own archers there, it would be an easy matter to shoot them down."

"I've never seen a city planned like this," Eragon said in wonder.

"That isn't surprising, this was only done after Teirm was nearly burned down by a pirate raid," Brom said in reply. As we continued up the street, people gave us searching looks but didn't seemed overly curious, as they shortly returned their gazes to whatever they were doing.

Istal nickered and dropped his head towards the ground, the clacking of the horses' hooves on the cobblestones rang our around us. I squeezed Istal into a quicker walk. The silence was unnatural in a city of this size. As I looked around, I realised that there were no children playing in the streets, weeds grew from cracks in stone-covered yards with deserted houses. People wore hard expressions and many had weapons visible on them.

"It looks like they've had trouble," Eragon commented, noting what I had.

"The same as everywhere else," Brom replied grimly, "We have to find Jeod." We reached a tavern and dismounted. I tied Istal to a hitching post and with a mental word told him to wait. "The Green Chestnut… wonderful," Brom muttered, looking up at the battered sign that hung above the door.

The tavern was empty, and the atmosphere felt tense and unsafe to say the least. The remainders of a fire smouldered in the fireplace, creating smoke but no flames. A few lonely people sat near the fire but none bothered to throw any more wood on it. Other people were spread around the room in various corners, drinking with sullen expressions.

Brom leaned against the bar and asked in a soft tone, "Do you know where we can find a man called Jeod?" Eragon stood beside Brom, fiddling with the tip of his bow by his waist, which was currently slung across his back.

I looked at the bartender who had a cynical twist to his lips and was polishing a broken glass in his hand. I touched the sheath of my sword lightly, if nothing more to remind me that I had a weapon to protect myself with. I had taken to keeping my quiver connected to Istal's saddle with my bow hanging beside it. There hadn't been a need to keep it on me, while I had figured it might one day prove useful to get used to having my sword ready on my back at all times – even when riding.

"Now, why would I know something like that? Do you think I keep track of all mangy louts in this forsaken place?" The bartender replied in an overly loud voice drawing the attention to us.

Brom didn't even roll his eyes but kept talking smoothly. "Could you be enticed to remember?" A few coins slid onto the bar.

The man set his glass and polishing rag down, "Could be," he replied lowering his voice. The man brightened, "but my memory takes a great deal of prodding." Brom's face immediately soured, but he slid more coins onto the bar anyway. The bartender sucked on one side of his cheek, seemingly undecided. "All right," he finally said and reached for the coins.

"Gareth, what in th' places do ya think yer doing?" A man from across the room called out loudly, I looked out to see a man missing two fingers at a far table speaking. "Anyone on the street could tell 'em where Jeod lives. What are ya chargin' 'em for?"

Brom swept the coins away just before the bartender touched them. Gareth shot a venomous glare at the man with three fingers on one hand. He turned his back and picked up the glass again. Brom headed towards the stranger and said, "Thanks. The name's Neal. This is Evan and the other one's Curt."

The man raised his mug to us in greeting. "Martin, and o' course you've already met Gareth." His voice was deep and rough, Martin gestured at some empty chairs. "Go 'head and sit down. I don't mind." Eragon immediately took a chair, and arranged it so he was with his back to the wall and faced the door. I rolled my eyes at his suspicious behaviour and took a seat without another thought. Martin raised an eyebrow at Eragon but made no comment.

"You just saved me a few crowns," said Brom.

"My pleasure. Can't blame Gareth for trying though – business ain't been doing so well lately." Martin said with a scratch on his chin. "Jeod lives on the west side o' town, right next to Angela, the herbalist. Do ya have business with 'im?"

"Of a kind," Brom replied.

"Well, he won't be interested in buyin' anything; 'e just lost another ship a few days ago."

Brom's eyebrows furrowed as he latched onto the news. "What happened? It wasn't Urgals, was it?"

"No," Martin said, quick to reply. "They've left the area. No one's seen 'em in almost a year. It seems like they've all gone south and east. But they ain't problem. See, most of our business is through sea trade, which I'm sure you know." Martin took a quick sip from his mug, "Well, startin' several months ago, someone's been attackin' our ships. It's not the usual piracy, because only ships that carry the goods o' certain merchants are attacked. Yer friend Jeod, is one o' 'em. It's gotten so bad that no captain will accept those merchants' goods, which makes life difficult around 'ere. Especially because some o' 'em run the largest shipping companies in the Empire. They're bein' forced to send goods by land and that's driven costs painfully high. Their caravans don't always make it either."

"Do you have any idea who's responsible? There must be witnesses."

Martin shook his head in reply to Brom's question. "No one survives the attacks. Ships go out, disappear, and are never seen again." Martin leaned forward and said in a confidential tone. "The sailors are sayin' its magic." He nodded and winked before leaning back.

Brom seemed worried by Martin's words. "What do you think?"

Martin shrugged carelessly. "I don't know. And I don't think I will unless I'm unfortunate enough to be on one o' those captured ships."

"Are you a sailor?" Eragon quizzed.

"No," snorted Martin, "Do I look like one? The captains hire me to defend their ships against pirates. And those thievin' scum haven't been very active lately. Still, it's a good job."

"But a dangerous one," said Brom. Martin shrugged and downed the last of his beer. At this, we took our leave and headed towards the west side of the city. The closer we got, the cleaner the city got. The houses were clean, ornate, and large. The people who lined the streets wore expensive finery and walked with authority. I felt out of place leading Istal who was looking dirty and sweaty.

The herbalist's shop had a cheery sign and was easy to find. A short, curly-haired woman sat by the door. She was holding a frog in one hand and writing with the other. I assumed that the woman was the herbalist. On either side of the store was a house, "Which one do you think is his?" Eragon questioned.

Brom paused and looked at both houses. I walked towards the herbalist's shop. "Let's find out," I called over my shoulder.

Brom quickly caught up to me and asked politely, "Could you tell us which house Jeod lives in?"

"I could." She said and continued writing.

"Will you tell us?" Brom asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yes." She fell silent once more, but her pen scribbled faster than ever. The frog on her hand croaked and looked at me with baleful eyes. Eragon looked like he was about to speak when I suddenly realised something.

"Which house is Jeod's?" I asked.

"Well at least one of you finally figured it out! I was about to tell you. Your first question was whether or not I could tell you, and the second was if I would tell you but until just then you never actually put the question to me." The woman, Angela, said as she looked up.

"Let me ask properly once more then," Brom said with a smile. "Which house is Jeod's? And why are you holding a frog?"

"That's how you start to get somewhere," she bantered. "Jeod is on the right. And as for the frog, he's actually a toad. I'm trying to prove that toads don't exist – that there are only frogs."

"How can toads not exist if you have one on your hand right now?" Eragon interrupted. "Besides, what good will it do, proving that there are only frogs?"

The woman shook her head, dark curls bouncing. "No, no, you don't understand. If I prove toads don't exist, then this is a frog and never was a toad. Therefore, the toad you see now doesn't exist. And," she raised a finger, "if I can prove there are only frogs, and then toads won't be able to do anything bad – like make teeth fall out, cause warts, and poison or kill people. Also, witches won't be able to use any of their evil spells because, of course, there won't be any toads around."

"I see," Brom said delicately. "It sounds intriguing and I would love to hear more, but we must meet Jeod."

"Of course," Angela said, waving her hand and returning to her writing.

"Good luck," I said before turning and leaving, finding the herbalist funny.

"She's crazy!" Eragon said as soon as we were out of the herbalist's hearing.

"It's possible," Brom said in reply, "but you never know. She might discover something useful, so don't criticise. Who knows, toads might really be frogs!"

"I think she'd have a lot of interesting stories and is probably quite an interesting person," I said with a shrug off my shoulders.

"And my shoes are made of gold," Eragon retorted in reply to Brom. "Umaroth, you've got to be kidding! Either way we'll probably never see her again, thankfully."

We came to a stop before a door with a wrought-iron knocked and marble doorstep. Brom banged three times, no one answered. Eragon shifted uncomfortably next to me and I chewed on my cheek, starting to feel slightly foolish. "Maybe this is the wrong house. Let's try the other one," Eragon said. Brom ignored him and knocked again, pounding louder this time.

Eragon turned around when no answered. I stood straighter as I heard someone run to the door. A young woman opened the door, her eyes were puffy, and it looked like she'd been crying. "Yes, what do you want?" She asked her voice perfectly steady.

"Does Jeod live here?" Brom asked in a kind tone.

The woman, who had a pale complexion and light blond hair, dipped her head a little. "Yes, he is my husband. Is he expecting you?"

"No, but we need to talk with him," Brom said.

"He is very busy." The woman said, without opening the door any more.

Brom bristled, but his voice stayed pleasant. "Since he is unavailable, would you please give him a message?" Her mouth twitched, but she consented. "Tell him that a friend from Gil'ead is waiting outside."

The woman seemed suspicious but didn't say anything, instead she closed the door, and I heard her footsteps recede. "That wasn't very polite," Eragon commented.

"Keep your opinions to yourself," snapped Brom. "And don't say anything. Let me do the talking, same goes for you Umaroth." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. Eragon looked away, while I simply rolled my eyes but wasn't surprised.

The door suddenly flew open with a large band. A tall man burst out of the house, his expensive clothes were rumpled, his grey hair wispy, and he had a mournful face with short eyebrows. A long scar stretched across his scalp to his temple. At the sight of us, his eyes grew wide, and he sagged against the doorframe, speechless. His mouth opened and closed several times giving him the comical look of a gasping fish. He asked softly, in an incredulous voice, "Brom…?"

Brom put a finger on his lips and reached forward, clasping the man's arm. "It's good to see you, Jeod! I'm glad that memory has not failed you, but don't use that name. It would be unfortunate if anyone knew I was here."

Jeod looked around wildly, shock plain on his face. "I thought you were dead," he whispered. "What happened? Why haven't you contacted me before?"

"All things will be explained. Do you have a place we can talk safely?" Brom questioned.

Jeod hesitated, swinging his gaze between the Eragon, Brom and I, his face unreadable. Finally, he said, "We can't talk here, but if you wait a moment, I'll take you somewhere we can."

"Fine," said Brom. Jeod nodded and vanished behind the door. Eragon and I exchanged a look, I'm sure we were both hoping to learn something about our mysterious travel companion.

When Jeod reappeared, he had a rapier at his side. An embroidered jacket hung loosely on his shoulders, matched with a plumed hat. Brom cast a critical eye at the finery, and Jeod shrugged self-consciously.

* * *

 **Thank you, Mike, for the review! I can't wait to see what you think of this story as it progresses.**


	14. Chapter XIII: Secrets

**Chapter XIII: Secrets**

Jeod took us through Teirm toward the citadel. I led Snowfire, with Istal walking next to me. Eragon was on the other side of Istal leading Cadoc, ahead of us Jeod gestured at our destination. "Risthart, the lord of Teirm, has decreed that all business owners must have their headquarters in his castle. Even though most of us conduct our business elsewhere, we still have to rent rooms here. Its nonsense, but we abide by it anyway to keep him calm. We'll be free of eavesdroppers in there; the walls are thick."

We went through the fortress's main gate and into the keep. Jeod strode to a side door and pointed to an iron ring. "You can tie the horses there. No one will bother them." When Snowfire, Cadoc, and Istal were all tethered, Jeod opened the door with an iron key and let us inside.

The hallway was surprisingly cold and damp, lit by torches set into the walls. I shivered as I gazed down the long, empty hallway. My fingers brushed the wall by accident, and I recoiled as I touched a layer of slime. Jeod grabbed a torch from its bracket and started walking down the hall. Eragon and I shared similar disgusted gazes and quickly followed the two men in front of us. We stopped before a heavy, wooden door. Jeod unlocked it and ushered us in.

The room was dominate by a bearskin rug laden with stuffed chairs. Bookshelves stacked with leather-bound tomes covered the walls. Jeod piled wood in the fireplace, and lit it using the torch, the fire quickly roared into being. I gazed in awe at the amount of books, noting how some covers looked a fair bit dusty than others. "You, old man, having some explaining to do."

Brom's face crinkled with a smile. "What are you calling an old man? The last time I saw you there was no grey in your hair. Now it looks like you're in the final stages of decomposition."

"And you look the same as you did nearly twenty years ago. Time seems to have preserved you as a crotchety old man just to inflict wisdom upon each new generation. Enough of this, though! Get on with the story. That's always what you were good at," Jeod said impatiently. I wondered if I was about to learn something more about Brom's past.

Brom relaxed into a chair and pulled out his pipe. He slowly blew a smoke ring that turned green, darted into the fireplace, and then flew up the chimney. I wrinkled my nose at the sight. I was normally fine with smoke and fire; however, smoke in a small area always made me nervous – along with large fires. "Do you remember what we were doing in Gil'ead?"

"Well of course," Jeod said. "That sort of thing is hard to forget."

"An understatement, but true nevertheless," Brom said dryly. "When we were… separated, I couldn't find you. In the midst of the turmoil, I stumbled into a small room. There wasn't anything extraordinary in it – just crates and boxes – but out of curiosity, I rummaged around anyway. Fortune must've smiled upon me that hour, for I found what we had been searching for." An expression of shock ran over Jeod's face. "Once it was in my hands, I couldn't wait for you. At any second, there was the chance I might have been discovered, and then all would be lost once more. Disguising myself as best I could, I fled the city and ran to…" Brom hesitated and glanced at Eragon and me. "I ran to our friends. They stored it in a vault, for safekeeping, and made me promise to care for whomever received it. Until the day when my skills would be needed, I had to disappear. No one could know I was alive – not even you – though it grieved me to pain you unnecessarily. So I went north and hid in Carvahall."

I almost groaned aloud when I realised Brom was deliberately refusing to say something with Eragon and I in the room. A quick glance at Eragon showed me he was infuriated with this fact, as his clenched jaw showed.

Jeod frowned and asked, "Then our… our friends knew you were alive all along?"

Brom nodded in reply and Jeod sighed. "I suppose the ruse was unavoidable, though I wish they had told me. Isn't Carvahall further north, on the other side of the Spine?" Brom inclined his head. For the first time, Jeod inspected Eragon before scanning me with his grey eyes that took in every detail. Jeod raised his eyebrows and looked back at Brom. "I assume, then, you are fulfilling your duty?"

Brom shook his head and I licked my lips in apprehension, thinking that I was about to learn something more about Brom. "No, it's not that simple. It was stolen a while ago – at least that's what I presume, for I haven't received word from our friends, and I suspect their messengers were waylaid – so I decided to find out what I could. Eragon happened to be traveling in the same direction. We have stayed together for a while now. Umaroth stumbled upon his early within our travels and needed a bit of a hand so he joined us."

Jeod looked puzzled. "But if they haven't sent any messages, how could you know that it was–"

Brom overrode him quickly, saying, "Eragon's uncle was brutally killed by the Ra'zac. They burned his home and nearly caught him in the process. He deserves revenge, but they left us without a trail to follow, and we need help finding them."

Jeod's face cleared. "I see… Nevertheless, why have you come here? I don't know where the Ra'zac might be hiding, and anyone who does won't tell you."

Broom stood and reached into his robe, pulling out the Ra'zac's flask. He tossed it over to Jeod. "There's Seithr oil in there – the dangerous kind. The Ra'zac had been carrying it. They lost it by the trial, and we happened to find it. We need to see Teirm's shipping records so we can trace the Empire's purchases of the oil. That should tell us where the Ra'zac's lair is."

Lines crossed Jeod's face as he thought, he pointed at the books on the selves. "Do you all those? They're all records from my business, one business. You've gotten yourself into a project that could take months. There's another, greater problem too. The records that you seek are held in this castle, but only Brand, Risthart's administrator of trade, sees them on a regular basis. Traders such as myself aren't allowed to handle them. They fear that we will falsify the results, thus cheating the Empire of its precious taxes."

"I can deal with that when the time comes," Brom said. "But we need a few days of rest before we can think about proceeding."

Jeod smiled, "It seems like it's my turn to help you. My house is yours, of course. Do you have another name while you're here?"

"Yes," Brom said, "I'm Neal, Eragon is Evan, and Umaroth is Curt."

"Eragon," Jeod said thoughtfully. "You have a unique name. Few have ever been named after the first rider. In my life I've read about only three people who were called such." Eragon had a startled expression on his face when Jeod said this. "And Umaroth, I have only heard of one other who went by such a name. It is also a unique name, but it may make certain people despise you for it. Be wary."

I tilted my head back in answer. Brom suddenly gazed at Eragon and me. "Could you go check on the horses and make sure they're alright? Snowfire looked loose when we left. I'm worried someone will steal him as well. He's a fine horse." Eragon and I looked at each other, knowing wha Brom was doing.

Eragon reacted to this angrily, shoving himself out of the chair and leaving the room, slamming the door shut. I stood and gazed at Brom. Brom's words from days ago echoed around my mind. "You told me that the answer to who you are 'cannot be found from dragon back yet it could be found from dragon back.' I've been thinking over those words quite often, you use cannot be and could be as different tenses. In that sense could be refers to the past and cannot be refers to now. You were a Dragon Rider at one point, weren't you?"

Brom let out a frustrated sigh, "You seem to have caught onto my riddle. I'm sure you didn't respond to my command for that one question though."

"Why can I not stay?" I demanded, getting straight to the point.

"There are forces out there fighting over Eragon, the battles surround him. If I told you such things, is it fair to Eragon to not know these things? If you are caught as well, you can't give too much information away." I stood and deliberated leaving or staying, Brom was giving me somewhat of a choice. I let out a frustrated groan and stalked out of the room.

When I reached the horses, Eragon was leaning sullenly against the castle wall, scratching Cadoc and Snowfire's necks. "They say anything interesting?"

I rolled my eyes, "Brom said a riddle and told me to leave when I asked why we had to leave."

"They're trying to hide something from us. The moment we left, they probably started talking about it." Eragon said. "It's not fair," he complained.

I nodded my head, "If only we could… Wait, maybe that's what you can do, do you remember the keen ears thing?"

Eragon nodded his head, "Although it isn't exactly what we want, I should be able to make the words want. You won't be able to hear it though."

"You can tell me," I said, "Just say what they're saying."

Eragon nodded, "Thverr stenr un atra eka hórna!" Eragon whispered. "I can't hear anything," he said leaning back once more, disappointed.

"Wait! Jeod's speaking. He's been doing something for almost eight years." Eragon closed his eyes and sat on the courtyard with a grin. "Brom is now speaking. He never expected Jeod to become a merchant. After all this time Jeod spent in books, and finding a passageway in some manner. Brom asks why Jeod took up trading instead of remaining a scholar.

"After Gil'ead, Jeod says, he didn't have much taste for sitting in musty rooms and reading scrolls. He decided to help Ajihad as best he could, but he's no warrior. Jeod's father was a merchant and helped him get started. However, the bulk of Jeod's business is nothing more than a front to get goods into Surda." Eragon continued.

"Brom says he thought things have been going bad and Jeod agrees. Jeod says none of the shipments have gotten though, and Tronjheim is running low on supplies. Somehow, the Empire – Jeod thinks – has discovered those who've been helping support Tronjheim. But he's not convinced it is the Empire, as no one has seen any soldiers. Jeod doesn't understand, perhaps Galbatorix has hired mercenaries to harass them.

"Brom says he heard that Jeod lost a ship recently, do you remember what Martin told us, that's where Brom learnt that from. Jeod says it was the last one he owned. Every man on it was loyal and brave. Jeod doubts he'll ever see them again. The only option he is to send caravans to Surda or Gil'ead – which he knows won't get there, no matter the amount of guards hired – or charater someone else's ships to carry the goods. But no one will take them now.

"How many merchants have been helping you? Brom asks. Jeod replies, that a good number up and down the seaboard. All have the same troubles. Jeod says that he knows Brom has pondered the thought of a traitor with that amount of power and knowledge just as Jeod has. If there is one, we're all in jeopardy. You should return to Tronjheim.

"Brom interrupts saying, and take Eragon there? They'd tear him apart. It's the worst place he could be right now. Maybe in a few months or, even better, a year. Can you imagine how the dwarves will react? Everyone will be trying to influence him, especially Islanzadi. He and Saphira won't be safe in Tronjheim until I at least get them through tuatha du orothrim."

 _That means tempering the fool's wisdom in the Ancient Language, I wonder what that's all about_. I thought to myself.

"Still, I have a feeling that they are in need of your power and wisdom. Jeod replies, Brom snorts the word wisdom out. I'm just what you said earlier – a crotchety old man. Jeod says that many would disagree. Let them. Brom says, I've no need to explain myself. No, Ajihad will have to get along without me. What I'm doing now is much more important. But the prospect of a traitor rises troubling questions. I wonder if that's how the Empire knew where to be…

"I wonder why I haven't been contacted about this, Jeod says in reply. Maybe they tried. Brom says, but if there's a traitor… I have to send word to Ajihad. Do you have a messenger you can trust? Brom asks. I think so, Jeod said, it depends on where he would have to go. Brom says he doesn't know and thinks due to how long he's been isolate his contacts have either died or forgotten. He asks if he could send the messenger to whoever received Jeod's shipments.

"Yes, but it'll be risky, Jeod says in reply. Brom says what isn't and asks how soon the messenger can leave. Jeod says he can go to the morning. Jeod will send him to Gil'ead as it'll be faster. What can the messenger take to convince Ajihad the message comes from Brom? Jeod asks. Brom replies by saying give the man his ring. If he loses it Brom says he'll personally tear his liver out. It was given to Brom by the queen. Nothing interesting's being said… They're coming back now."

Eragon opened his eyes and stood up, "What's going on?" He muttered more to himself than me.

"Sounds like Jeod and other traders are helping people the Empire doesn't favour. Brom found something in Gil'ead, hid in Carvahall, and was thought to be dead for a while. He mentioned a queen as well, there aren't many queens in the known kingdoms, are there?" Eragon nodded, "Dwarves as well, they disappeared underground long ago – Brom told us both that."

"He told Jeod about Saphira as well!" Eragon said angrily.

I narrowed my eyes, "I'd forgotten that fact, and keep your voice soft." I hissed out, "Let's continue this discussion later."

"Were the horses alright?" Brom asked.

"Fine," Eragon said curtly, we easily untied the horses and left the castle.

As we entered the main body of Teirm again, Brom said. "So, Jeod, you finally got married. And," he winked slyly, "to a lovely young woman. Congratulations."

Jeod didn't seem happy with the compliment. He hunched his shoulders and stared down at the street. "Whether congratulations are in order is debatable right now. Helen isn't very happy."

"Why? What does she want?" asked Brom.

"The usual," Jeod said with a resigned shrug. "A good home, happy children, food on the table, and pleasant company. The problem is she comes from a wealthy family; her father has invested heavily in my business. If I keep suffering these losses, there won't be enough money for her to live the way she's used to."

Jeod continued, "But please, my troubles are not your troubles. A host should never bother his guests with his own concerns. While you are in my house, I will let nothing more than an over-full stomach disturb you."

"Thank you," Brom said in reply. "We appreciate the hospitality. Our travels have long been without comforts of any kind. Do you happen to know where we could find an inexpensive shop? All this riding has worn out our clothes."

"Of course. That's my job," Jeod said, lightening up. He talked eagerly about prices and stores until his house was in sight. Then he asked, "Would you mind if we went somewhere else to eat? It might be awkward if you came in right now."

"Whatever makes you feel comfortable," Brom said.

Jeod looked relieved. "Thanks. Let's leave your horses in my stable." Once the horses were settled in the stable, with me assured that nothing bad would happen to Istal, we followed Jeod to a large tavern.


	15. Chapter XIV: Reading Words

**Chapter XIV: Reading Words**

Unlike the Green Chestnut, this tavern was loud, clean, and full of boisterous people. When the main course arrived, we all eagerly dug in, the meat was succulent, and the vegetables and fruits that accompanied it were sweet and delicious. It had been a long time since I had eaten much more than wild game. We lingered over the meal for hours as Brom and Jeod swapped stories. I didn't mind, I was warm and sleepy. A lively tune jangled in the background, and there was more than enough food. I was more comfortable than I had been for a while.

When we finally excited the tavern, the sun was nearing the horizon. "You to go ahead; I have to check on something." Eragon said.

"Be careful. Don't take too long or get in trouble. In fact, Umaroth can go with you. I'm sure he'll enjoy being outside the city for a while."

Eragon nodded and turned just as Jeod called out, "Wait." Eragon paused and I looked at Jeod impatiently, "Are you going outside Teirm?" Eragon hesitated, and then reluctantly nodded. "Make sure you're inside the walls before dark. The gates close then, and the guards won't let you back in until morning."

"I'll make sure he's not late," I said with a teasing grin.

"I won't be late," Eragon promised over the top of my voice. I shoved him half-heartedly before we both turned around and headed down a side street, toward Teirm's outer wall. Once outside the city, Eragon took a deep breath and waited a few minutes before he led me off the road, to the base of a mossy cliff surrounded by maples.

Eragon waved up, and I looked up to see Saphira's blue head gazing down at us. "Do you mind climbing up?" Eragon said as he looked at the cliff, a grin came over me.

"Nope, in fact, I reckon I can beat you up there!" I called out, as I tried to find a path up. Eragon laughed and didn't say anything as he started clambering up. I shook my head as I noticed that he had chosen one of the hardest paths to climb. "You'll get stuck!" I shouted, as I started climbing.

"You wish! You're just jealous I'm going to beat you!" Eragon called down without stopping. I shook my head and reached the next handhold. The ascent was easy as there were plenty of handholds. Soon I was high above the trees. I stopped at a ledge a bit below halfway, Eragon was a few metres left of me and was resting on a higher ledge. After regaining my breath, I started climbing up again. I soon caught up to Eragon who was currently trying to reach the next handhold.

"Stuck?" I questioned as I looked at him, Eragon glared at me. Before giving up with a sigh and looked up.

I looked up as well, to see Saphira staring down with unblinking eyes. After a minute or so of silence, Saphira pulled her head back from the edge of the cliff. "Saphira?" Eragon called out, I guessed he had asked his dragon for help and immediately started trying to get to the top once more. "Saphira! Come back!" Eragon roared.

There was a loud crash as Saphira barrelled off the top of the cliff, flipping around in mid-air. The wind buffeted me as Saphira flew past. I pulled myself close to the cliff and held on tight. When Saphira breezed past once more, I started climbing again.

I got onto the top with a bit of pulling from Eragon, I lay on the ground staring up at the sky, panting. "I should never have agreed to do that," I said with a groan. I looked at my hands, which were sore and red.

"Hey Umaroth," Eragon called out, I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked at him. He had a cheeky grin as he continued speaking. "I still won," I grabbed a leaf from next to me and threw it Eragon. It never reached him. However, it made Eragon and me laugh. "You fail," Eragon commented. I crawled over to him; I couldn't be bothered standing and walking the small distance.

I sat down once more, joining Eragon in leaning against Saphira. Saphira's scales were warm to touch, and I smiled as the warmth entered my body. I studied the landscape. The cliff provided a wonderful view of the surroundings, especially the foaming sea, yet at the same time, it severed as protection against unwelcome eyes.

 _Is Brom's friend trustworthy?_ Saphira asked, including me in the conversation.

 _I don't know,_ Eragon said before recounting the day's events. _There are forces circling us that we aren't aware of. Sometimes I wonder if we can ever understand the true motives of the people around us. They all seem to have secrets._

I chewed my lip, nervous. I felt like I was eavesdropping on a private conversation _. It is the way of the world,_ Saphira said. _Ignore all the schemes and trust in the nature of each person. Brom is good. He means us no harm. We don't have to fear his plans._

 _I hope so,_ Eragon replied.

Saphira swung her head so she could see Eragon and I. _What do you think of Jeod, Umaroth?_

I paused as I thought over everything. _I believe he is trustworthy. If he wasn't he wouldn't have revealed as much information as he had, plus I'm not getting a bad vibe from him._ We all sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke again. _I feel a little lost around you three, Brom, Eragon, and Saphira, every so often. I admit, I'm surprised I've managed to stick with you for so long. Brom's got so many hidden secrets I wonder about who he truly is, Eragon is a Dragon Rider and Saphira is a dragon, enough said. Who am I though? I'm just some random person who happened to come across you. What do I offer to your journey?_

Saphira hummed in thought before replying. _What do you offer to our journey?_ Saphira said, repeating my question. _You have a way of seeing, seeing what others can't. It's a gift that many will never receive. I don't speak for Brom, but I trust you with my life. I'm sure Eragon agrees with me. Do not fear that you offer nothing and are insignificant in the grand scale of things. Many things we have done wouldn't have been possible without you. You bring light to a darker journey._

 _I agree with everything Saphira says._ Eragon said, his voice sounding softer in my head. _I trust you with my life, and on this journey, you have gained my friendship and trust. When this is all over, I know I will be able to count on you for anything._

 _Thanks,_ I said, feeling slightly emotional.

 _If you ever say I said any of that, I'll deny it though._ Eragon said, I laughed and didn't reply.

 _This finding of the Ra'zac through writing is a strange way of tracking,_ Saphira remarked. _Would there be a way to use magic to see the records without being inside the room?_

 _I'm not sure. You would have to combine the word for seeing with distance…_ Eragon murmured.

I thought it over. _Or maybe light and distance. Either way, it seems rather difficult. We would have to ask Brom_ , I said.

 _That would be wise,_ Saphira said. We lapsed into a tranquil silence.

 _You know we may have to stay here for a while,_ Eragon said in a sad tone.

Saphira's reply held a hard edge. _And as always, I will be left to wait on the outside._

 _That is not how I want it,_ Eragon said, quick to answer. _Soon enough we will travel together again._

 _May that day come quickly,_ she replied. Eragon stood and hugged Saphira with a smile.

I stood up with a stretch and looked at the sky, the light is fading rapidly now. _We must leave unless we wish to be locked out of Teirm._ I said.

 _Hunt tomorrow, and I'm sure we'll see you in the evening._ Eragon said as Saphira spread her wings.

 _I shall take you both down, Umaroth hold on as tight as you can._ I nodded and climbed onto Saphira's scaly back after Eragon. I gripped with my legs and imagined I was riding a horse – a giant, scaly, flying horse. Saphira launched herself off the cliff and glided over the trees. I felt myself relaxing on the flight, finding Saphira's wingbeats smooth and repetitive.

Saphira landed on a knoll and Eragon and I thanked her. We ran back to Teirm, my smaller frame allowing me to run faster and beat Eragon to the portcullis. Eragon managed to slip inside seconds before the gateway slammed closed. "Ya cut that a little close," observed one of the guards. "The both of ya."

"Won't 'appen again," I said for both Eragon and I. Eragon took a few minutes to regain his breath before straightening and walking with me through the darkened city to Jeod's house.

A lantern hung outside like a beacon, and I was thankful for the light as we waited for someone to answer the door. We were ushered inside by a plump butler without a word. The room was elegant and expensive. Tapestries covered the stone walls, elaborate rugs dotted the polished wood floor, which glowed with the light from three gold candelabra hanging from the ceiling. Smoke drifted through the air from a small fire in the fireplace and collected above.

"This way, please. Your friend is in the study," the butler said. We passed scores of doorways until the butler opened one to reveal a study. Books covered the room's walls. But unlike those in Jeod's office, these came in every shape and size. A fireplace was filled with blazing logs that warmed the room. Brom and Jeod sat before an oval writing desk, talking amiably. Brom raised his pipe and said in a jovial voice, "Ah, here you two are. We were getting worried. How was the walk?"

"Pleasant, but the guards almost locked us out of the city. And Teirm is big. We had trouble locating his house." Eragon said.

Jeod chuckled. "When you have seen Dras-leona, Gil'ead, or even Kuasta, you won't be so easily impressed by this small ocean city. I like it here, though. When it's not raining, Teirm is really quite beautiful."

I turned to face Brom, "Do you have any idea how long we'll be here?"

Brom spread his palms upward. "That's hard to tell. It depends on whether we can get to the records and how long it will take us to find what we need. We'll all have to help; it will be a huge job. I'll talk with Brand tomorrow and see if he'll let us examine the records."

"I don't think I'll be able to help," Eragon said, shifting uneasily.

"Why not?" Brom asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"There'll be plenty of work for you. But I can't read," Eragon said, lowering his head.

Brom straightened with disbelief, "You mean Garrow never taught you?"

"He knew how to read?" Eragon asked, puzzled. I watched the pair with interest.

"Of course he did," Brom said with a snort. "The proud fool – what was he thinking? I should have realised that he wouldn't have taught you. He probably considered it an unnecessary luxury." Brom scowled and tugged on his beard angrily. "This sets my plans back, but not irreparably. I'll just have to teach you how to read. It won't take long if you put your mind to it. Can you read Umaroth?"

"I do know how to read, but I'm probably slow and not the best as I haven't done it for a while." I said.

Eragon, on the other hand, grimaced at the thought of Brom teaching him. "I suppose it's necessary."

"You'll enjoy it," Jeod said before gesturing at the walls. "There is much you can learn from books and scrolls. These books are my friends, my companions. They make me laugh and cry and find meaning in life."

"It sounds intriguing," Eragon admitted.

"Always the scholar, aren't you?" Brom asked with a small smile.

Jeod shrugged, "Not anymore. I'm afraid I've degenerated into a bibliophile."

"A what?" I asked confused.

"One who loves books," Jeod explained, before resuming his conversation with Brom.

Eragon and I shared a look before separating and gazing at the bookshelves around the room. As I walked around, one book caught my attention. The books next to it were all bound in black leather. However, the book I was gazing at had a plain, brown leather spine. I gently pulled it out, although the spine was brown leather only small sections of the brown leather could be seen on the front while it covered the entire back cover. The back was hard and had pictures inscribed by dentations in the leather. The front cover was covered with small, silver, metal scales. They weren't actually scales; I could see that they were just styled to look like scales. In the middle of the front cover, the title was written. Each scale had a letter imprinted on it. Other scales had drawings of dragons and similar creatures.

I gazed at the letters, slowly putting the words together. The letters were written differently from any others I had seen, however, I slowly figured what each letter were using the basic shape of each one.

 ** _Gramarye abr Skulblaka_**

I frowned in confusion; no word I knew was said like that. Although I knew, abr was of in the Ancient Language. I opened the book slowly, on the inside of the front cover there was a large leather pouch. I opened the pouch and pulled out the first thing I touched, a brown scale came out. It was about the size of my hand and I gazed at in wonder, I was sure it was a dragon scale.

I put the scale back in the pouch and closed the book before walking over to where Eragon was showing a book to Brom. "What is this?" Eragon asked, pointing at the strange writing.

"Jeod," Brom said, looking at the page closely and raising his eyebrows in surprise. "You've expanded your collection. Where did you get this? I haven't seen on in ages."

Jeod strained his neck to see the book. "Ah yes, the _Domia abr Wyrda_. A man came through here a few years ago and tried to sell it to a trader down by the wharves. Fortunately, I happened to be there and was able to save the book, along with his neck. He didn't have a clue what it was. He also had another book, which I also bought. I'd never seen it before nor heard of it."

"It's odd, Eragon, that you should pick up this book. The title translates to the Dominance of Fate." Brom said, "Of all the items in this house, it'd be one of the most valuable. It details a complete history of Alagaësia – starting long before the elves landed here and ending a few decades ago. The book is very rare and is the best of its kind. When it was written, the Empire decried it as blasphemy and burned the author, Hesland the Monk. I didn't think any copies still existed. The lettering you asked about is from the Ancient Language."

"What does it say?" Eragon asked.

Brom took a moment to read the writing. "It's part of an elven poem that tells of the years they fought the dragons. This excerpt describes one of their kings, Ceranthor, as he rides into battle. The elves love this poem and tell it regularly – though you need three days to do it properly – so that they won't repeat the mistakes of the past. At times, they sing it so beautifully it seems the very rocks will cry."

"What do you have there, Umaroth?" Jeod questioned catching sight of the book in my hands. "Funny you should find this book; it's the book I bought when I bought the one Eragon found. Brom might know about it."

Brom looked at the book, " _Gramarye abr Skulblaka,_ " he murmured softly. "I've never heard of such a book, but the title translates to the Magic of Dragons. Did you manage to figure out the title? The lettering is different from what you're used to, but I can teach you this and teach Eragon it as well." Brom opened the book gently, he opened the pouch and pulled out two more scales – one the brown one from earlier. "Joed, did you know what these are?"

"I have my guesses." Jeod replied.

"They're dragon scales. This brown one is from a very old dragon and a neck scale. You can tell by the shape of it and how thick the scale is. It was probably close to the windpipe. This white one, however," Brom said picking up the smaller white scale, "was probably from a hatchling, a face scale I believe." Brom put the scales back, "There are more scales in there, I would love to study this book and learn where these scales came from." Brom turned the first page and took a few minutes to read the page. "This book is telling of dragons and their magic, as the title suggests. But it says it'll speak about the theories behind dragon magic and the secrets dragons hold along with what magic is and the Ancient Language. An interesting find, it would be very valuable. It's all hand written as well, you can see crossings out and whatnot. It was possibly the first draft and only draft."

Brom flicked through the book, taking a few minutes to read a page at times. "If the Empire ever knew this book existed, I'm sure it would be destroyed. Jeod, if you don't mind, I would love to read over this book during my stay here."

"Of course, of course! A book that shouldn't exist isn't too valuable in the Empire. I would prefer if I didn't have it here with everything falling to bits." Jeod said in reply, Brom handed me the book with a twinkle in his eyes. I returned to my seat next to Eragon, holding the book gently.

Eragon had stared browsing through the book, seeming to drink in letters that he didn't understand. I followed his lead and opened the book. The first page was titled with Skulblaka at the start. Above it, the word dragon had been written.

 ** _Dragons are an ancient race of sentient creatures native to the land of Alagaësia While most roam free and don't commonly associate with the civilisations of other races, a significant number are paired with life-long companions. These companions are known as Dragon Riders. Along with werecats, spirits, the Lethrblaka, and the Nidhwal, dragons are among the few known sentient non-humanoid species._**

After reading the first paragraph, I started looking at the notes written beside the paragraph.

Sentient was circled in the first line and a note was written next to it, proclaiming that the meaning was a lifeform with the capability to feel sensation. Alagaësia was also circled and it said that dragons were also found elsewhere to where they had migrated but it was thought that they were originally from Alagaësia. To the left of the paragraph someone had written that everything should be in past tense and then said refer to dragon history. Roam free was also circled, with a side note saying that the population of wild dragons was decreasing rapidly. Below Lethrblaka, there was a drawing of starved, furless dog-like thing with a beak and large wings, and eyes that popped out of the head. Next to it there was a note saying that there was more information on it. Under Nidhwal, there was a drawing of a long, angular head that had tendrils, the head had a giant jaw that was lined with sharp teeth. Once again, there was a note speaking about how there was more information later on.

 ** _Gramarye abr Skulblaka, the title of this book, translates to the Magic of Dragons. Despite this, this book contains information on the dragons themselves along with various other topics. The name of the book deceives those who search for this information but speaks to those who are naturally curious. This book has been given wards that shall remain until the energy is gone. The book also has a few spells on it, which won't be known until discovered. Once discovered it is forbidden to speak about them to those who don't know. This book will cover the theories behind dragons and their magic, the secrets of dragons, what magic is, and the Ancient Language. The author's name will has been hidden until it is needed. Very few will ever touch this book. It is guided by what governs the magic of Alagaësia._**

I yawned. But, some words I could hardly tell what it was due to the writing over the top of it and the general slope of the letters. When I turned the page, the writing was in the Ancient Language and I quickly found myself lost in with a bunch of words I didn't know the meaning to. I shrugged and slowly turned to the next page, normally gazing at the small drawings in the corners of the page. Hours passed, and I slowly began to drowse.

A sudden clap woke me up from my half-asleep-half-awake drowse. I opened my eyes and looked around. "It's getting late and I'm sure you're all very tired. The butler will show you to your rooms," Jeod said, bidding us good night.

I yawned and followed the servant with Brom and Eragon. "If you need assistance, use the bellpull next to the bed." The servant said on the way upstairs. He stopped before a cluster of three doors, bowed, then backed away.

As Brom entered the room on the room, Eragon asked, "Can I talk to you?"

"You just did, but come in anyway." Brom called from further in the room.

"Tell me what he says later," I told Eragon. "I'm suddenly very tired and I can't stay up another second."

Eragon nodded and entered the room. I yawned once more and entered the room on the far left. I quickly changed, showered, and slipped into the world of sleep.


	16. Chapter XV: The Witch and the Werecat

**Chapter XV: The Witch and the Werecat**

 _|| Dream ||_

 _I was aware that I was dreaming once again, and as usual, there was a dark purple dragon in my dream. The dragon was watching me this time, her purple eyes gleaming with hidden knowledge._ This war is unfair _, the dragon said into my mind._

 _I tilted my head in confusion,_ how is that?

There are too many dragons facing against Saphira and Eragon, this has been explained to me. _The dragon said._ The odds should be fair _._

How do you know this? _I questioned, looking around. The dragon was lying in a large clearing that had a bubbling creak running along one side, with huge trees reaching up as if to hide the dragon from those in the sky._

I have been told, _the dragon murmured, you_ will call me for when the time is right. Nevertheless, we cannot fight in battle without knowing each other. I must know how you fight in order to join you in battle. We must become one, in order to defeat our enemies – all of which are stronger compared to us.

What about Istal? _I asked,_ surely I can't lose my horse. He's been with me for many years, and has been a reliable horse for so long.

 _The dragon raised her shoulders in a shrug._ I do not know all that fate has planned. I just know we will speak more often in our dreams before you feel the need to call me.

You are a living dragon _, I said, more to myself than to the dragon._ A real living dragon, a… a wild dragon? _I asked with my eyebrows creased as I thought to myself._ I think that's what Brom called them.

That is correct, _the dragon said,_ wild dragons are dragons without riders _._ They do what they command themselves, but to keep out of a war they don't attack any humans, elves, or dwarves. That battle has happened already.

 _The dragon blinked, her purple eyes standing out against her dark purple scales._ I am not sure what will happen when we meet. No Dragon Rider has become a Dragon Rider after the dragon hatched and met years afterwards. Dragon Riders normally have magic yet you do not, something may happen before then.

Will it be a huge thing if I cannot use magic? _I asked, slightly unsure._ Eragon was a Dragon Rider, and despite not having partaken in any major battles, he hadn't really used magic.

Yes, it would be. Say you've lost your weapons, and there are no weapons nearby. You have enemies closing in, and I am not nearby to help you, t _he dragon said._ Many things may happen though, and you may gain magic somehow. I haven't heard of that happening, but that doesn't mean it has happened. Magic users have an innate power that allows them to use their energy, directed by thoughts, to manipulate the world.

How would I gain magic?

How that's possible is hidden in the explanation itself. Innate, it can mean natural, inborn, and so forth. But, it can also mean derived from the constitution of the intellect.

So that's how Dragon Riders gain it, they gain it from their dragon. Despite that fact, you said we wouldn't be bound, _I told the dragon._

So that may be, but do not lose hope. The manipulation of energy can happen in many different ways. If one suddenly gains the knowledge of manipulating energy and therefore practises, finding this energy located within your mind, they may find themselves able to manipulate their energy to manipulate the world. Does that make sense?

 _I shook my head, utterly confused._ Not really, you've managed to lose me. I suppose we'll end up crossing that bridge when we come to it. Do you know how often we'll have these talks?

 _The dragon shook her head,_ I don't know. Possibly whenever you need someone to talk to, maybe when I need someone to talk to or maybe when we need to bond and tell each other our memories. After all, you showed me yours.

What? _I asked, scrunching my face as I tried to remember._

It was those nights long ago, when you dreamed of your past – the major events of your past _. I nodded my head, which were you showing me your memories._ It was only the major things; you shouldn't have anymore. They weren't the best thing, were they?

At least it's over, _I murmured, just as I felt myself being shaken._ I believe I'm going to wake up now, _I said not knowing why I had decided to tell the dragon._

Very well, goodbye for now little one _, t_ _he dragon said her tone soft._

Goodbye, may the wind guide your wings to the right place _. I said, somehow knowing that it was the right thing to say._

 _|| Dream End ||_

I woke up to Eragon dropping a small pale of water on me. I spluttered and pushed myself up, and shoved my dripping black hair back. "What was that for?" I questioned as I shook my head, managed to spray Eragon with water.

"Cut that out!" Eragon said, "I did it because you weren't waking up." He said when I stopped splashing him with the water from my hair.

I groaned and slumped back onto the pillows. "I was comfy and I was in the midst of waking up, you just made it somewhat quicker."

"Well get up, Brom and Jeod have left and we have the whole day to ourselves." I rolled over and groaned into my pillows. "I can get some more water!" Eragon told me cheerfully.

"You're getting more and more like Brom, I swear." I grumbled as I gracefully rolled of the bed and landed on the floor, crouching. "Get me breakfast and I'll be ready in five," I said as I grabbed clothes and entered the bathroom.

The door shut behind Eragon and I quickly changed and washed my face. I slung my bow and quiver across my back, but left my sword in the room, before leaving the room. I met up with Eragon in the hallway. Eragon passed me an apple, which I started eating as we headed downstairs and out of the house.

For hours, we wandered the streets, entering any shop that struck our fancy and chatting with various people. We managed to hold a conversation with each other the entire time, hardly ever having silence between us. We spoke as if we hadn't spoken for days. Soon we were forced back to Jeod's by grumbling stomachs and a lack of money.

When we reached the street where Jeod lived, I paused in front of the herbalist's shop next door. It was an unusual place for a store. The other shops were down by the city wall, not crammed between expensive houses. The windows were covered by a thick layer of crawling plants on the interior.

"I'm curious," I announced looking at Eragon. Eragon nodded his head in agreement, pushed past me, and entered the house. "Rude," I muttered to myself knowing Eragon was just trying to annoy me – again.

Entering the store, I could hardly see at the beginning due to how dark it was. Soon enough my eyes adjusted to the faint green light that filtered through the windows. The walls were covered with plants; vines clung to the ceiling, obscuring all but an old chandelier, and on the floor was a large pot with a yellow flower. A collection of mortars, pestles, metal bowls, and a clear crystal ball the size of Eragon's head rested on a long counter. A colourful bird with wide tail feathers and a sharp, powerful beak watched Eragon and I from the near the window.

I walked towards the counter, carefully stepping around complex machines, crates of rocks, piles of scrolls, and other objects I didn't realise. The wall behind the counter was covered with drawers of every size. Some of them were no larger than my smallest finger, while others were big enough for a barrel. There was a metre-wide gap in the shelves above. Eragon stood beside me and looked around as well.

A pair of red eyes suddenly flashed from the dark space, and a large, fierce cat leapt onto the counter. A shaggy mane surrounded its angular face; its ears were tipped with black tufts. White fangs curved down over its jaw. It had a lean body with powerful shoulders and oversized paws. Overall, it didn't look like any cat I had ever seen. The cat inspected me with shrewd eyes, flicked its tail dismissively, and scanned Eragon before flicking its tail dismissively again.

Eragon suddenly looked around alarmed, before he leaned against the counter and continued his looking around. I reached out to touch the cat's consciousness. _Sorry if we interrupted you,_ I said not quite knowing what else to say.

 _It's all right. I was just getting up anyway. You might want to tell your friend not to touch the wooden rod. He doesn't seem to like listening to me. He keeps calling me the name of his dragon,_ the cat said.

"Eragon," I said just as said person picked up the rod. Eragon fell to the floor, writhing. When Eragon stopped moving, he laid there and gasped for breath.

 _He isn't the brightest person. You have to forgive him though. He's new to common sense and logic,._ I said with a teasing grin.

The cat jumped down and looked at Eragon. _You aren't very smart for a Dragon Rider. I did warn you, it seems like your friend was right._

 _You said that!_ Eragon exclaimed, finally figuring it out. The cat yawned, stretched, and then sauntered across the floor, weaving its way between objects.

 _Who else?_

 _But you're just a cat!_ Eragon objected, I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

 _Eragon…_ I said in a warning tone as the cat yowled, _just because he bears some kind of resemblance to a cat doesn't mean he is a cat._

The cat leapt onto Eragon's chest and crouched there, looking down with gleaming eyes. Eragon tried to push himself up, but the cat simply growled, showing his fangs. _Do I look like other cats? It might do you some good to listen to your friend; he seems to think before speaking._

 _No…_ Eragon said in reply.

 _Then what makes you think I am one? Obviously, your education has been neglected. Both of your education has, considering even the other one does not know what I am. I am – to correct your mistake – am a werecat. There aren't many of us left, but I think you two should've heard of us._

 _I didn't know you were real,_ Eragon replied, fascinated. I looked on in wonder; werecats were always flitting around the edges of stories, keeping to themselves and occasionally giving advice. If the legends were true, they had magical powers, lived longer than humans, and usually knew more than they told.

The werecat blinked lazily and leapt back onto the counter. _Knowing is independent of being. I did not know you bumbled in here with your friend and ruined my nap. Yet that doesn't mean you weren't real before you woke me._

 _That makes sense,_ I said, half-understanding the werecat's reasoning.

 _I'm sorry I disturbed you,_ Eragon said, sounding confused.

 _It's fine. Your friend already apologised for it._ The werecat started licking his paw, _although if I were you, I wouldn't hold onto that rod for much longer. It's going to shock you again in a few seconds._

Eragon hastily put the rod back where he found it. _What is it?_

 _A common and boring artefact, unlike myself,_ the werecat said with an amused twitch of his ears.

 _But what's it for?_ Eragon persisted.

 _Didn't you find out?_ I said with a laugh, the werecat finished cleaning his paw, stretched once more, and then jumped back up to his sleeping place. He sat down, tucked his paws under his breast, and then closed his eyes, purring.

 _Wait,_ Eragon called, _what's your name?_

 _I go by many names_ , the cat said, cracking open one slanted eye. _If you are looking for my proper one, you will have to seek elsewhere._ The eye closed. Eragon sighed and turned to leave. _However, you may call me Solembum._

 _It has been a delight talking to you Solembum, thank you for telling us your name_. I said seriously. Solembum's purring grew louder.

The door to the shop swung open, letting in a beam of sunlight. Angela entered with a cloth bag full of plants. Her eyes flickered to Solembum and she looked startled. "He says you two talked with him."

"You can talk with him, too?" Eragon asked.

Angela tossed her head. "Of course, but that doesn't mean he'll say anything back." She set her plants on the counter, then walking behind him and faced us. "He likes you both. That's unusual. Most of the time Solembum doesn't show himself to customers. In fact, he says that you show some promise, given a few years of work." Angela switched her gaze to me, "He said you would be the one who can hold an interesting conversation and one day surprise everyone who knows you."

"Thanks," Eragon and I said at the same time, before looking at each other in surprise.

"They're compliments, coming from him. Would you believe you're the third and fourth person to come in here who has been able to speak with him? The first was a woman, many years ago; the second a blind beggar; and now you two. But I don't run a store just to prattle on. Is there anything either of you want? Or did you come in to look?"

"Just to look," I replied, still thinking about the werecat.

"Besides, we don't really need any herbs." Eragon added.

"That's not all I do," Angela said with a grin. "The rich fool lords pay me for love potions and the like. I never claim they work, but for some reason they keep coming back. But I don't think you need those chicaneries. Would you like your fortune told? I do that, too, for all the rich fool ladies."

Eragon let out a laugh. "No, I'm afraid my fortune is pretty much unreadable. I don't have any money either."

"Do you happen to call any rich person a fool of some sort?" I asked in return.

Angel let out a laugh, "You seem to have caught on," she said with a wink before looking at Solembum. "I think…" She gestured at the crystal ball resting on the counter. "That's only for show anyway – it doesn't do anything. But I do have… Wait here; I'll be right back." She hurried into a room at the back of the shop.

"I think she's gonna show you your fortune," I told Eragon with a small smile. "You going to accept?"

Eragon shrugged, "I'm not sure. It's a big thing to know one's fate. How can I make that choice when I don't know what lies in wait for me and whether I will like it? Ignorance is indeed bliss." Eragon told me, "What about you?"

I looked at the counter thoughtfully, "I'm not sure. It could be horrendously bleak or incredibly cheerful. I think I wouldn't like to know it though. I would prefer to not worry over what the future might hold and enjoy the now."

Angela came back at that moment, breathless, holding a leather pouch, which she set on the counter. "I haven't used these for so long, I almost forgot where they were. Now, sit across from me and I'll show you two why I went to all this trouble." Eragon and I found a stool and sat. Solembum's eyes glowed from the gap in the drawers.

Angela laid a thick cloth on the counter, and then poured a handful of smooth bones, each slightly longer than a finger, onto it. Runes and symbols were inscribed along their sides. "These," she said, touching them gently, "are the knucklebones of a dragon. Don't ask where I got them; it's a secret I won't reveal. But unlike tea leaves, crystal balls, or even divining cards, these have true power. They do not lie, though understanding what they say is… complicated. If you wish, I will cast and read them for either, or both, of you. But understand that to know one's fate can be a terrible thing. You must be sure of your decision.

Eragon paused and seem to think over this, I simply shook my head. "I think my future lies better unknown to me," I said. Angela nodded and turned her gaze to Eragon.

"Why do you offer this?" He asked.

"Because of Solembum. He may have been rude, but the fact that he spoke to you makes you special. He is a werecat, after all. I offered to do this for the other two people who talked with him. Only the woman agreed to it. Selena was her name. Ah, she regretted it, too. Her fortune was bleak and painful. I don't think she believed it – not at first."

Eragon whispered the name to himself, and I looked at him. He suddenly seemed quite emotional. "Do you remember anything about her fortune?" Eragon questioned, sounding like he was about to cry.

Angela shook her head and sighed. "It was so long ago that the details have melted into the rest of my memory, which isn't as good as it used to be. Besides, I'll not tell you what I do remember. That was for her and her alone. It was sad, though; I've never forgotten the look on her face."

Next to me, Eragon closed his eyes. "Why do you complain about your memory?" He asked his voice catching at the start.

"You don't look that old," I added in. Eragon shot me a thankful glance and I nodded in acknowledgement.

Dimples appeared on Angela's cheeks. "I'm flattered, but don't be deceived; I'm much older than I look. The appearance of youth probably comes from having to eat my own herbs when times are lean."

Eragon smiled and took a deep breath. "Cast the bones for me," he said solemnly.

Angela's face became grave as she grasped the bones in each hand. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in a soundless murmur. Then she called out powerfully, "Manin! Wryda! Hugin!" And tossed the bones onto the cloth. They fell all jumbled together, gleaming in the faint light.

I recognised the words from the Ancient Language. _Memory, fate, thought,_ I translated in my mind. In order to use magic, Angela must be a witch. _She had not lied_ , I realised with a twitch of my fingers, _this was true fortune telling_. Minutes passed slowly as she studied the bones.

Finally, Angela leaned back and heaved a long sigh. She wiped her brow and pulled out a wineskin from under the counter. "Do you want some?" she asked. Eragon and I shook our heads. She shrugged and drank deeply. "This," she said, wiping her mouth, "is the hardest reading I've ever done. You were right. Your future is nigh impossible to see. I've never known of anyone's fate being so tangled and clouded. I was, however, able to wrestle a few answers from it."

Solembum jumped onto the counter and settled there, watching us. Eragon clenched his hands as Angela pointed to one of the bones. "I will start here," she said slowly, "because it is the clearest to understand."

The symbol on the bone was a long horizontal line with a circle resting on it. "Infinity or long life," said Angela quietly. "This is the first time I have ever seen it come up in someone's future. Most of the time it's the aspen or the elm, both signs that a person will live a normal span of years. Whether this means that you will live forever or that you will only have an extraordinarily long life, I'm not sure. Whatever it foretells, you may be sure that many years lie ahead of you."

I wondered over Angela's words before realising that there was nothing there that I hadn't already known. After all, Dragon Riders lived long lives.

"Now the bones grow harder to read, as the rest are in a confused pile." Angela touched three of them. "Here the wandering path, lightning bolt, and sailing ship all lie together – a pattern I've never seen, only heard of. The wandering path shows that there are many choices in your future, some of which you face even now. I see great battles raging around you, some of them fought for your sake. I see the mighty powers of this land struggling to control your will and destiny. Countless possible futures await you – all of them filled with blood and conflict – but only one will bring you happiness and peace. Beware of losing your way, for you are one of the few who are truly free to choose their own fate. That freedom is a gift, but it is also a responsibility more binding than chains."

Then her face grew sad. "And yet, as if to counteract that, here is the lightning bolt. It is a terrible omen. There is a doom upon you, but of what sort I know not. Part of it lies in a death – one that rapidly approaches and will cause you much grief. But the rest awaits in a great journey. Look closely at this bone. You can see how its end rests on that of the sailing ship. That is impossible to misunderstand. Your fate will be to leave this land forever. Where you will end up I know not, but you will never again stand in Alagaësia. This is inescapable. It will come to pass even if you try to avoid it."

I frowned in sadness, death and leaving Alagaësia forever. I was glad that I hadn't asked for my fortune to be told.

Angela rubbed her temples and breathed deeply. "The next bone is easier to read and perhaps a bit more pleasant." I examined it and saw a rose blossom inscribed between the horns of a crescent moon.

Angela smiled and said, "An epic romance is in your future, extraordinary, as the moon indicates – for that is a magical symbol – and strong enough to outlast empires. I cannot say if this passion will end happily, but your love is of noble birth and heritage. She is powerful, wise, and beautiful beyond compare."

I restrained myself from making a sarcastic comment, now wasn't the time.

"Now for the last two bones, the tree and the hawthorn root, which cross each other strongly. I wish that this were not so –it can only mean more trouble –but betrayal is clear. And it will come from within your family."

"Roran wouldn't do that!" objected Eragon abruptly.

"Eragon, it might not be direct family. Other relatives spread across the world could be the problem. Calm down." I said.

"I wouldn't know," said Angela carefully, once I had finished speaking. "But the bones have never lied, and that is what they say."

Angela put a comforting hand on Eragon's shoulder and offered him the wineskin again. This time Eragon accepted the drink, I wasn't surprised at this point.

"After all that, death might be welcome," he joked nervously.

"It might be," said Angela solemnly, and then laughed slightly. "But you shouldn't fret about what has yet to occur. The only way the future can harm us is by causing worry. I guarantee that you'll feel better once you're out in the sun."

"Perhaps." Eragon said with a small smile.

"You used words of power." I said in a soft voice, "Manin, wyrda and hugin. They mean memory, fate, and thought."

Angela's eyes flashed. "You two seem quite interesting. What I wouldn't give to see how the rest of your life plays out. You both speak to werecats, I'm guessing you both know the Ancient Language, and one of you has the most interesting future. Also, few young men with empty pockets and rough traveling clothes can expect to be loved by a noblewoman. Who are you two?"

Eragon shifted, "I am Eragon," he stated.

Angela arched her eyebrows, while I said nothing. I had a feeling Angela was trustworthy. "Is that who you are or your name?"

"Both," Eragon replied, and I thought back to who Eragon's namesake was, the first Rider.

"Now I'm all the more interested in seeing how your life will unfold." Angela said, she looked at me, "You never said who you are."

"I am Umaroth, travel companion to Eragon. I'm the normal one of them all," I said with a small smile.

"Interesting… Like I said earlier, Solembum says you'll surprise us all in the end. Now, who was the ragged man with you yesterday?"

"His name is Brom," Eragon said.

A laugh burst out of Angela, she doubled over in mirth. She wiped her eyes and took a sip of wine, then fought off another attack of merriment. Finally, gasping for breath, she forced out, "Oh… that one! I had no idea!"

"What?" I demanded.

"What is it?" Eragon demanded at the exact same time I spoke.

"No, no, don't be upset," Angela said, hiding a smile. "It's only that – well, he's known by those in my profession. I'm afraid that the poor man's doom, or future if you will, is something of a joke with us."

I frowned, "Don't insult him! He's a better man than any of you could find." Eragon snapped, I nodded my head in agreement.

"Peace, peace," chided Angela with amusement. "I know that. If we meet again at the right time, I'll be sure to tell you about it. But in the meantime you should–" She stopped talking as Solembum padded between us. The werecat stared at Eragon with unblinking eyes.

A few minutes later the werecat walked away, waving his tail ever so gracefully. _Umaroth, remember battling against men is a great time to call for help._

I looked at the werecat questioningly when Angela spoke. "I don't know what he said, and I don't want to know. He spoke to you and only you. I discourage telling anyone else, except, maybe, each other."

"I think I have to go," Eragon said sounding shaken.

"If you want to," Angela said, smiling once more. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you like, especially if you buy some of my goods." Her eyes connected with Eragon's, "But go if you wish; I'm sure that we've given you enough to ponder for a while."

"Yes." Eragon said as he made his way to the door. "Thank you for reading my future."

"You're welcome," Angela said, still smiling as Eragon exited the shop.

"I suppose I should go too," I muttered.

"If you want go. I'm sure you have something to think over, feel free to return for an interesting conversation." Angela said.

"I'm sure I will see you again. Sé onr sverd sitja hvass." I said, Angela grinned and waved goodbye.

"Sé mor'ranr ono finna." She replied as I exited the cluttered shop.

I stood in the street, squinting until my eyes adjusted to the light. I quickly bridled Istal in Jeod's stable and mounted the stallion. I knew Eragon would've headed to talk to Saphira; I had another way to think, though. I headed towards Teirm's outer walls, cutting through multiple side streets.

As I reached the portcullis, I walked Istal through and smiled at the guard who was looking at me suspiciously. "Istal is not the kind of horse to stay still for a long period of time," I said, pulling Istal to a halt. "He's still green and young, and who doesn't love a good gallop?"

The guard smiled, "Horses really are beautiful creatures, be back before dark."

I nodded and tightened my legs around Istal, who leapt forward into a bouncy trot. When I was on the main road, I guided Istal off and towards where I had seen a long stretch of grass. The moment we reached the long area of grass, I gave Istal his head and leaned forward. Istal stretched out, flying along. The thudding of hooves made me relax, and I leaned into Istal's mane and closed my eyes.

* * *

 _ **This chapter is dedicated to stevensalzman82 and their favouriting/following of this story and me! Thank you!**_


	17. Chapter XVI: Of Reading and Plots

**Chapter XVI: Of Reading and Plots**

As the sky started to darken, I mounted Istal again. We'd raced together for about an hour in short bursts, before I'd dismounted and simply played games with him on the ground. For the last twenty minutes, I'd watched the sky while Istal grazed nearby, we'd spoken mind to mind as well.

 _Do you think Eragon would've stayed late?_ I asked Istal. Istal knew what I was saying most of the time, although he took a few minutes to reply. He was getting faster; I had always known he was quite intelligent.

 _Eragon… with dragon._ Istal said with a toss of his head, _enough said._ I grinned and stroked his neck. I guided him towards the cliff and stopped beneath it.

"Eragon, Eragon, get your arse down here!" I called out, trying to copy a line from an old story with different words. I managed to stuff it up and laughed at myself.

"Umaroth?" Eragon called down, confused.

"No, I'm a soldier of the Empire. Of course it's Umaroth, who else?" I shouted back, sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Eragon questioned.

"Because we have about fifteen minutes to enter the city without being locked out, and I thought you might like to enter the city with me." I replied.

A few minutes later, Eragon replied. "I'm coming down, clear the clearing though. Saphira is flying me down."

I backed Istal out of the clearing and into the trees. Saphira flew down and Eragon dismounted, Eragon gave Saphira one last hug before she flew back to the cliff top. I urged Istal out of the trees to Eragon. "Hop on," I said with a smile.

Eragon looked at Istal with a worried expression before hoping on. Eragon gripped my shoulders, and gasped. "Your horse just replied to me!"

"I've been teaching," I said with a grin. "Let's go Istal!" I cheered.

Istal neighed and started cantering after a few strides of trot. As we reached the main rode, I could see the portcullis was still up but we had about five hundred metres of road left. "Want to see how fast we can go, Eragon?" I asked.

"Hell yes!" Eragon replied with a laugh. I urged Istal forward with a small nudge and a mental word. Istal instantly leapt forward and started gaining speed. I leant forward a bit, and Istal covered the distance quicker than I expected, considering how he had two riders. When we reached the portcullis, I pulled Istal to a canter before letting him walk again. "Istal sure is fast," Eragon said.

"Don't push his ego," I said with a grin as we entered the city.

When we reached Jeod's house, Eragon waited by the door while I wiped Istal down and fed him. When the butler answered the door Eragon was quick to question, "Is Neal back?"

"Yes sir. I believe he's in the study now." The butler replied. Eragon strode inside with a quick thank you.

"Thanks," I said in passing as well before entering the study after Eragon.

Brom was sitting before the fire, smoking. "How did it go?" Asked Eragon.

"Bloody awful!" Brom growled around his pipe.

"So you talked to Brand?" I assumed.

"Not that it did any good. This administrator of trade is the worst sort of bureaucrat. He abides by every rule, delights in making his own whenever it can inconvenience someone, and at the same time believes that he's doing good."

"Then he won't let us see the records?" Eragon asked.

"No," snapped Brom, exasperated. "Nothing I could say would sway him. He even refused bribes! Substantial ones, too. I didn't think I would ever meet a noble who wasn't corrupt. Now that I have, I find that I prefer them when they're greedy bastards." He puffed furiously on his pipe, and mumbled a steady stream of curses.

When he seemed to have calmed down, I asked tentatively, "So, what now?"

"I'm going to take next week to teach you both how to read." Brom said.

"And after that?" Eragon quizzed.

A smile split Brom's face. "After that, we're going to give Brand a nasty surprise." Eragon and I exchanged slightly confused, yet amused, glances and pestered Brom for details, but he refused to say any more.

Brom showed Eragon a few letters before turning to me with parchment and charcoal in hand. He sketched a word on the parchment. "This is the letter _a_ , as you can see it's written differently than what it is in our native language. The basis of the normal letter _a_ is there; however the entire letter is written differently."

With that, I began to learn how to write the Ancient Language. It was difficult and strange, however I enjoyed it. Without much else to do and with a good – if sometimes impatient – teacher, I advanced quickly. Along with learning the Ancient Language, I revised my native language as well.

A routine was soon established. Every day I would get up, eat in the kitchen, and then study for my lessons where I spent the first hour on my native language, and the rest of my time learning the sounds of the letters and rules of writing in the Ancient Language.

Before dinner, Eragon and I would spar, before Eragon took a few minutes as a break and I duelled Brom, and then Brom would have a break, and Eragon would duel Brom. The servants, along with a small crowd of wide-eyed children, would come and watch. If there was any time afterward, I would end up borrowing one of Jeod's books and reading while Eragon would practise magic with the curtains closed.

Every day more grim news poured into Teirm. Arriving merchants told of horrific attacks along the coast. There were reports of powerful people disappearing from their houses in the night and their mangled corpses being discovered in the morning. Often, Eragon or I heard Brom and Jeod discussing the events in an undertone. However, they often stopped when we went near. If Eragon or I heard anything, we were quick to tell each other. The days passed quickly, and soon a week had gone by. Eragon's skills in reading had improved, along with my own.

It was afternoon when Brom summoned Eragon and I to the study, with Jeod already there and waiting. Brom gestured at Eragon. "Now that you can help us, I think it's time to move ahead."

"What do you have in mind?" Eragon questioned.

A fierce smile danced on Brom's face. Jeod groaned. "I know that look; it's what got us into trouble in the first place.

"A slight exaggeration," Brom said, "but not unwarranted. Very well, this is what we'll do…"

 _|| Dream ||_

 _That night I met with the purple dragon again_. You have learnt something, _she noted_.

How can you tell that? _I asked._

I… I don't know, maybe it is simply the connection between our minds growing. _The dark coloured dragon said, confusion in her tone._ What have you been learning though?

I've learnt how to write in the Ancient Language and, in doing so I've learnt more words, _I said as I looked around the clearing, it was the same clearing as last time. I looked down at my body, I was wearing the same clothes as I had been wearing during the day._ Do you know how I can be in two places at once? _I asked, finding the topic interesting._

Not exactly, but I believe it's due to the fact we aren't in reality. It's our conscious joined together, do you remember how during those first days when you were learning to talk in your mind you pictured a room? _I nodded._ I believe this is similar, except we come here as we sleep.

Do you think we can leave this clearing?

 _The dragon nodded her head,_ I believe that we can, after all, this is our imagination. What do you wish to do?

 _I shrugged my shoulders,_ I don't know. How have you not been discovered in the forest?

 _The dragon seemed to grimace, which I knew was a smile – I had seen Saphira do the same thing before._ I was hidden, frozen in time by magic I don't know. There's a blank spot in my memory, I just know this was all planned. I was frozen in time, hidden from anyone searching by mind, magic or in being. When the time was right, I unfroze, and since then we've been seeing each other's memories.

 _I frowned,_ so how old are you actually?

 _A shiver seem to run through the dragon,_ I'm not sure. I was frozen before Galbatorix had risen to be a king. I was unfrozen since you met Saphira. I woke when you saw her for the first time. It was then that I used you to speak to her, those words you said didn't truly come from you but from me. _I nodded my head, so far everything was adding up._ Although I was frozen in time, I still grew just a lot smaller. I was frozen as a hatchling and have grown to this size as I was stuck in time, I'm now growing quickly though. By the time you call on me, I should be able to carry you.

Isn't it tiring carrying a rider though? You'd have to be strong and used to it to carry me in battle, right?

 _The dragon frowned,_ I hadn't thought about that. I suppose we'll think on it, when we get closer to the time.

Do you know your name? _A painful expression crossed the dragon's face at my question_. Sorry if that caused you in pain, _I said regretfully._

It's all right. _The dragon said softly,_ I don't have a name. When you find one that is my name I will know, and come to your aid. Being a dragon without a name is hard though, I know many wild dragons don't have a name, however, they have other dragons to keep the company. At times they have something that they are called anyway.

I hope that the time to call upon you approaches quickly, _I said,_ it pains me to see you like this. We are, in a way, bonded.

We are bound together. _The dragon agreed,_ I believe the werecat told you something today. Didn't he?

 _I raised my eyebrows in question,_ how did you know that?

Your memories are my memories, my memories are your memories, _the dragon replied._

Solembum said something about battling against men being the best time to call for help, _I said as I recalled the memory._

Hmmm, _the dragon said in thought._ For now we shall part, let us rejoice when we see each other once more.

* * *

 _ **And this chapter is for Lelouch of Zero; I would like to mention I hate reading over this to check the bloody formatting, and I can't be bothered editing right now anyway.**_


	18. Chapter XVII: Entering a Castle on Lies

**Chapter XVII: Entering a Castle on Lies**

I woke up to Eragon spilling a cup of water on my face. "Again?" I questioned, waking up with a groan.

"Hurry up," Eragon said. I looked out the window to see the last of red and orange beams of light in the sky fading to darkness. I quickly grabbed my bow and quiver, slinging it over my back once more. I entered the hallway with Eragon, Brom was quick to join us with his sword and a staff.

Jeod, dressed in a black doublet and hose, was waiting for them outside. From his waist swung an elegant rapier and a leather pouch. Brom eyed the rapier and observed, "That toad sticker is too thin for real fighting. What will you do if someone comes after you with a broadsword or a flamberge?"

"Be realistic," Jeod chastised. "None of the guards has a flamberge. Besides, this toad sticker is faster than a broadsword."

Brom shrugged. "It's your neck."

They walked casually along the street, avoiding watchmen and soldiers. I was could feel myself growing tenser with each step, my heart was pounding so loudly I was sure that everyone could hear it. As we passed Angel's shop, a flash of movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I looked up and spotted movement on the roof, I blinked before looking again but this time saw no one.

Brom led us along Teirm's outer wall. By the time they reached the castle, the sky was black. The sealed walls of the fortress made me shiver. I would hate to be imprisoned there. Jeod silently took the lead and strode up to the gates, trying to look at ease. He pounded on the gate and waited.

A small grille slid open and a surly guard peered out. "Ya?" He grunted.

"We need to get in," Jeod said. I scrunched my nose up as I smelt the rum on the guard's breath.

"Wha' for?" The guard questioned, peering at Jeod.

"The boy here left something very valuable in my office. We have to retrieve it immediately," Jeod told the guard. At these words Eragon hung his head, shamefaced.

"Why is the othe' one 'ere?" The guard questioned with a frowned.

"Do you think I trust the younger one to stay alone at home? I'm no idiot," Jeod retorted.

"Ah, wha'ever," the guard said, clearly impatient to get back to his bottle. "Jus' make sure 'n give 'im a good beatin' f'r me." He said, swinging his arm.

"I'll do that," Jeod assured as the guard unbolted a small door set into the gate. We entered the keep, then Brom handed the guard a few coins.

"Thank'ee," mumbled the man, tottering away. As soon as he was gone, Eragon quickly strung his bow. I followed his lead, and strung my own bow. Jeod quickly let them into the main part of the castle. We hurried towards our destination, everyone listening for soldiers on patrol. At the records room, Brom tried the door. It was locked. Brom put his hand against the door.

"Ma'mor," Brom said. I instantly recognized the word as unlock in the Ancient Language. The door wung open with a faint click. Brom grabbed a torch from the wall, and they darted inside, closing the door quietly.

The squat room was filled with wooden racks piled high with scrolls. A barred window was set in the far wall. Jeod threaded his way between the racks, running his eyes over the scrolls. He halted at the back of the room. "Over here," he said. "These are the shipping records for the past five years. You can tell the date by the wax seals on the corner."

"So what do we do now?" I asked, pleased that they had made it so far without being discovered.

"Start at the top and work down," said Jeod. "Some scrolls only deal with taxes. You can ignore those. Look for anything that mentions Seithr oil." He took a length of parchment from his pouch and stretched it out on the floor, then set a bottle of ink and a quill pen next to it. "So we can keep track of whatever we find," Jeod explained.

Broom scooped an armful of scrolls from the top and piled them on the scroll. He sat on the ground and unrolled the first one. Eragon joined him, positioning himself so he could see the door. I grabbed a bunch of scrolls and positioned myself in front of two racks and facing the door. I squinted as I stared at the cramped print on the scrolls.

By looking only for the names of ships that sailed in the northern areas, we managed to winnow many of the scrolls. Even so, we moved down the rack slowly, recording each shipment of Seithr oil when we located it.

Everything was quiet outside the room, except for the occasional watchman. Suddenly the back of my neck prickled. I looked around, as I was further left than the others I saw through the right windows. In one of the right windows, a small boy crouched on the windowsill. His eyes were red and slanted, and a sprig of holly was woven into his shaggy black hair.

 _Do you need some help?_ Asked a voice in my head, I narrowed my eyes in thoughts.

 _Solembum, is that you?_ I asked, noting the voice sounded like Solembum.

 _Am I someone else?_ He asked.

 _You sure look like someone else, but I suppose that doesn't change anything, does it?_ I said.

The boy smirked, revealing pointed teeth. _Indeed. I may look like someone but it doesn't change who I am. After all, I am called a werecat for a reason._

 _Why are you here?_ I asked.

The werecat tilted his head as if he were considering whether the question was worthy of an answer. _That depends on what you're doing here. If you were reading those scrolls for nothing more than entertain, then I suppose there isn't any reason for my visit. But if what you are doing is unlawful and you don't want to be discovered, I might be here to warn you that the guard whom you bribed just told his replacement about you and that this second official of the Empire has sent soldiers to search for you._

 _Thank you for telling me,_ I said. Solembum nodded, and looked towards Eragon.

I turned to Brom and Jeod, "There are soldiers looking for us." I said abruptly.

"How do you know?" Brom asked sharply.

I looked at Eragon, "The guard just said it." Eragon said, covering for me. "His replacement just sent men to search for us. We have to get out of here. They've probably discovered that Jeod's office is empty."

"Are you sure?" Jeod asked.

"Yes, we're sure." I said, "They're on their way, right now."

Brom growled in annoyance and snatched another scroll from the rack. "No matter. We have to finish this now!" We all worked furiously for the next minute, scanning the records as fast as we can. I was constantly chewing on my cheek as I worriedly looked up at the door between each scroll. As the last scroll was finished, Brom threw it back onto the rack, Jeod jammed his parchment, ink, and pen into his pouch, and Eragon grabbed the torch.

We raced from the room and shut the door, but just as it closed I heard the heavy tramp of soldiers' boots. I'm sure everyone else could hear the boots come thudding down the hallway. We turned to leave, but Brom hissed furiously, "Damnation! It's not locked." He put his hand against the door. The lock clicked at the same time three armed soldiers came into view.

"Hey! Get away from that door!" Shouted one of them. I held my breath as Brom stepped back, he assumed a surprised expression. The three men marched up to them. The tallest one demanded, "Why are you trying to get into the records?" I bit my cheek and let out a small gasp as it started bleeding.

"I'm afraid we lost our way." The strain was evident in Jeod's voice.

The soldier glared at them suspiciously. "Check inside the room," he ordered one of his men.

I let out a sigh as the soldier said, "It's locked, sir." After pounding on the door with his mailed fist when it didn't open when he tried.

The leader scratched his chin. "Ar'right, then. I don't know what you were up to, but as long as the door's locked, I guess you're free to go. Come on." The soldiers surrounded us and marched us back to the keep.

I kept my body tense even as we reached the main gates. The lead soldier pointed at the main gates and said, "Now, you walk through those and don't try anything. We'll be watching. If you have to come back, wait until morning."

"Of course," Jeod promised.

The moment the gates shut behind us, Eragon jumped into the air. I looked at him and felt my own grin appear. "Walk back to the house normally," Brom growled as he shot Eragno a cautioning look. "You can celebrate there."

Eragno was quick to adopt a staid demeanor, I gave him soft shove sideways as I noticed the extra spring in his step. Eragon shoved me back and we hurried back into the house, and then into the study. "We did it!" Eragon exclaimed.

"We didn't get caught!" I said, cheering with Eragon.

"Yes, but now we have to figure out if it was worth the trouble," Brom said. Jeod took a map of Alagaësia from the shelves and unrolled it on the desk.

On the left side of the map, the ocean extended to the unknown west. Along the coast stretched the Spine, an immense length of mountains. The Hadarac Desert filled the center of the map – the east end was blank. I stared at the blank bit in wonder, somewhere in that void lay the Varden. To the south was Surda, a small country that had seceded from the Empire after the fall of the Riders'. I had been told when I was younger that Surda secretly supported the Varden.

Near Surda's eastern border was a mountain range labeled Beor Mountains. I'd heard of them in many stories – they were supposed to be ten times the height of the Spine, which I thought was an exaggeration. I'd lived in the Spine for a while, and those trees were tall. Nothing could be taller than them. The map was empty to the east of the Beors.

Five islands rested off the coast of Surda: Nía, Uden, Illium, and Beirland. Nía was no more than an outcropping of rock, but Beirland, the largest, had a small town. Farther up, near Teirm, was a jagged island called Sharktooth. And high to the north was one more island, immense and shaped like a knobby hand. I knew its name without even looking: Vroengard, the ancestral home of the Riders – once a place of glory, but now a looted, empty shell haunted by strange beasts. In the center of Vroengard was the abandoned city of Dorú Areaba.

Across the plains, sprawled the forest Du Weldenvarden. Like the Beor Mountains, its eastern end was unmapped. Parts of Du Weldenvarden's wester edge had been settled, but its heart lay mysterious and unexplored. The forest was wilder than the Spine; the few who braved its depths often came back raving mad, or not at all.

I saw Urû'baen in the center of the Empire, I shivered. Galbatorix ruled from there with his black dragon, Shruikan, by his side. Eragon placed his finger on Urû'baen, "The Ra'zac are sure to have a hiding place here."

"You had better hope that that isn't their only sanctuary," Brom said flatly. "Otherwise you'll never get near them." He pushed the rustling map flat with his wrinkled hands.

Jeod took the parchment out of his pouch and said, "From what I saw in the records, there have been shipments of Seithr oil to every major city in the Empire over the past five years. As far as I can tell, all of them might have been ordered by wealthy jewelers. I'm not sure how we can narrow down the list without more information."

Brom swept a hand over the map. "I think we can eliminate some cities. The Ra'zac have to travel wherever the king wants, and I'm sure he keeps them busy. If they're expected to go anywhere at any time, the only reasonable place for them to stay is at a crossroads where they can reach every part of the country fairly easily." Brom sounded excited now and paced the room, "This crossroads has to be large enough so the Ra'zac will remain inconspicuous. It also has to have enough trade so any unusual requests – special food for their mounts, for example – will go unnoticed."

"That makes sense," Jeod said with a nod. "Under those conditions, we can ignore most of the cities in the north. The only big ones are Teirm, Gil'ead and Ceunon. I know they're not in Teirm, and I doubt that the oil has been shipped up the coast to Narda – it's too small. Ceunon is too isolated... only Gil'ead remains.

"The Ra'zac might be there," Brom admitted. "It would have certain irony."

"It would at that," Jeod acknowledged softly.

"What about the southern cities?" Eraon asked.

"Well," Jeod said looking at the map. "There's obviously Urû'baen, but that's an unlikely destination. If someone were to die from Seithr oil in Galbatorix's court, it would be all too easy for an earl or some other lord to discover that the Empire has been buying large amounts of it. That still leaves many others, any one of which could be the one we want."

"Yes," Eragon conceded, "but the oil wasn't sent to all of them."

I looked over the parchment, "The parchment only lists Kuasta, Dras-Leona, Aroughs, and Belatona." I said. "Kuasta wouldn't work for the Ra'zac; it's on the coast and surrounded by mountains. Aroughs is isolated like Ceunon, though it's a center of trade."

"That leaves Belatona and Dras-Leona, which are rather close together." Eragon murmured, "Of the two, I think Dras-Leona is the likelier. It's larger and bettersituated."

"And that's where nearly all the goods of the Empire pass through at one time or another, including Teirm's," Jeod muttered. "It would be an ideal place for the Ra'zac to hide."

"So... Dras-Leona," said Brom as he sat down and lit his pipe. "What do the records show?"

I handed the parchment over to Jeod. "Here it is." Jeod said, "At the beginning of the year, three shipments of Seithr oil were sent to Dras-Leona. Each shipment was only two weeks apart, and the records say they were all transported by the same merchant. The same thing happened last year and the year before that. I doubt any one jeweler, or even a group of them, has enough money for that much oil."

"What about Gil'ead?" Brom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It doesn't have the same access to the rest of the Empire. And," Jeod tapped the parchment, "they've only received the oil twice in recent years." He thought for a moment, then said, "Besides, I think we've forgotten something – Helgrind."

Brom nodded. "Ah yes, the Dark Gates. It's been many years since I've thought of it. You're right, that would make Dras-Leona perfect for the Ra'zac. I guess it's decided, then; that's where we'll go."

Eragon suddenly sat, seeming quite tired, I gave him a confused look before returning my attention to the conversation. "You'll need this, I'm afraid." Jeod said, handing the map to Brom. "Your expeditions often take you into obscure regions." Nodding, Brom accepted the map. Jeod clapped him on the shoulder. "It doesn't feel right that you will leave without me. My heart expects to go along, but the rest of me reminds me of my age and responsibilities."

"I know," Brom said. "But you have a life in Teirm. It is time for the next generation to take up the standard. You've done your part; be happy."

"And what of you?" Jeod asked. "Does the road ever end for you?"

A hollow laugh escaped Brom's lips, "I see it coming, but not for a while." I shifted uncomfortably at those words. Thinking back over Angela's fortune telling for Eragon, someone was going to die – did Brom know it might be him? Brom extinguished his pipe, and we all left for our rooms.

* * *

 **This chapter is due to Silent Ballet favouriting this story! I had been planning to update this one; however, the formatting on the word document turned on me and when I copy it across from Wattpad it's all mumbo-jumbo, which means I have to go through each chapter on word and fix it, which counts as editing as well (which I hate).**


	19. Chapter XVIII: Wild Magic and the Varden

**Chapter XVIII: Wild Magic and the Varden**

In the morning, Eragon, Brom and I retrieved our saddlebags from the stable and prepared to depart. Istal's saddle sore had been a thing of the past for a while, but even so I still checked him for any others. Before we departed, Jeod greeted Brom while Helen watched from the doorway. With grave looks, the two men clasped hands. "I'll miss you, old man." Jeod said.

"And you I," Brom said thickly. He bowed his white head and then turned to Helen. "Thank you for your hospitality; it was most gracious." Her face reddened. Brom continued, unperturbed, "You have a good husband; take care of him. There are few men as brave and as determined as he is. But even he cannot weather difficult times without support from those he loves." Brom bowed again and said gently, "Only a suggestion, dear lady."

Indignation and hurt crossed Helen's face, her eyes flashed as she slammed the door shut. Jeod sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Eragon and I both thanked him for his help, Eragon more so then me. With the last farewells said, we mounted the horses and departed.

At Teirm's south gate, the guards let us through without a second glace. As we rode under the giant outer wall, I saw movement in a shadow. As we rode passed, I saw Solembum was crouched on the ground, tail twitching. Eragon and I shared a glance, seeing the same thing and nodded.

As the city receded into the distance, Eragon was the one to ask, "What are werecats?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?" Brom asked, looking surprised.

"We heard someone mentioning them in Teirm. They're not real, are they?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

"They are quite real." Brom said in reply, "During the Riders' years of glory, they were as renowned as dragons. Kings and elves kept them as companions – yet the werecats were free to do what they chose. Very little has ever been known about them. I'm afraid that their race has become rather scarce as of recent."

"Could they use magic?" Eragon interrogated.

"No one's sure, but they could certainly do unusual things. They always seem to know what was going on and some way or another get themselves involved." Brom said, pulling up his hood to block a chill wind. I followed his lead and hunched myself over Istal's neck.

"What's Helgrind?" Eragon quizzed, after a moment of thought.

"You'll both see when we get to Dras-Leona," Brom replied.

When Teirm was out of sight, I heard Eragon shout in my mind, _Saphira!_ Istal obviously heard the strong mental shout as he reared and pranced on the spot when he landed back on four legs. Next to me, Cadoc tossed his head, as did Snowfire.

We all watched as a dark blur rushed from a cloud, before hearing a dull road as Saphira's wings flared open. The sun shone behind the thin membranes, turning them translucent and silhouetting the dark veins. She landed with a blast of air.

Eragon tossed Cadoc's reins to me with a wide grin. "I'll join you for lunch."

Brom nodded, but seemed preoccupied. "Have a good time," he said, then looked at Saphira and smiled. "It's good to see you again."

"Agreed," I said.

 _And you too,_ Saphira said replying to both of us. Eragon quickly hopped onto Saphira's shoulders and the dragon bounded upwards. Saphira quickly gained height and with a wild bugle, soared in a great loop.

Brom and I then moved off, and I tied Cadoc's reins to the back of my saddle. For the first hour no one spoke. "You both, that is, you and Istal, need to shield your minds," Brom said suddenly.

I twisted in my saddle and looked at him, "What?"

"Istal and you heard Eragon's mental cry for Saphira. In order to protect yourselves from enemies and from that happening again, you should shield your mind at all times. It'll be hard at the beginning but you'll slowly get used to it." Brom told me, "Adding onto that, how is Istal going?"

"He can speak," I said with a smile.

Brom nodded and went silent once more. I waited for a few minutes thinking he was talking to Istal. "He is a very intelligent animal, he caught on quick."

 _Saphira helped_ , Istal said in his mind to both Brom and I. _She gave me her memories of learning to speak to Eragon and what not. She doesn't like horses though, does she? Umaroth had to ask her kindly,_ Istal said with a toss of his head.

"No, she doesn't." Brom said slowly, "But I doubt any dragon does." Brom had an amused grin as he looked at Istal, "I don't think I've ever heard of talking horses, espcially a normal horse such as Istal."

"Normal?" I asked confused. Brom looked at me and laughed but didn't say anything. "Is this even possible?" I wondered aloud.

"Well obviously," Brom said with a roll of his eyes. "Otherwise, how is Istal speaking to you?"

I rolled my eyes in reply, "That's not quite what I meant." I said, "How is this possible? Surely others would've done this if it was possible."

"What is magic Umaroth?" Brom asked I furrowed my eyebrows in thought and frustration, wondering what this had to do with anything.

"Magic, although the proper name is gramarye, is the manipulation of energy. Gramarye users have an innate power that allows them to use their energy to manipulate the nature of the world." I said, recalling what I knew and summarizing it all.

"That is correct. Now, I haven't taught this to you or Eragon, but there are different types of magic." Brom said. "There's sorcery, potions, dark magic, wild magic and singing. Although those last two aren't branches of magic, they're just commonly mistaken as such."

"What do all of them do?" I asked eagerly, also interrupting Brom.

Brom scowled, "If you shut up I'll answer your first question and maybe your other questions later on."

I nodded with a small smile, "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," Brom told me in a gruff tone, "Just listen. I believe it is wild magic that has allowed Istal to become so intelligent and therefore use his magic occurs naturally here. It's mysterious, powerful and has no boundries. All gramarye users can use wild magic, but it can cause dangerous results. Very few are aware they can do this, due to the widespread use of ancient language. The Floating Crystal of Eoam and the materialization of Mani's Caves are manifestations of wild magic.

"Now, mental communication and by extension mental shielding is what Istal and you can do. Magic users and those trained can do this. However, intelligent lifeforms like humans, elves, and dwarves are the only ones I know that when trained can normally do this. Now in order to learn this you must be able to communicate with someone else who can do this so they can teach you.

"This is why I think wild magic has affected your horse. It's increased his intelligence and mental capability. I think it's possibly improved his capability of tapping wild magic, and the manipulation of the energy around him. Which would explain why he seems more in tune with everything around him. Although, Saphira being around might be another reason why Istal can do what he can. Dragons have a tendency to effect the things around them and in doing so the magic they hold within can be rubbed off onto other creatures, although they constantly maintain this magic and, therefore, aren't really losing any."

"So wild magic could've been a factor or it could've been Saphira?" I asked, checking I got the basis of what Brom had said.

"That is what I said in one line," Brom said in a terse voice, sounding like he was over this conversation.

I debated pushing Brom to reply to my other question when he sighed. "I didn't answer your other question. I suppose old age is getting to me. I'll start with sorcery. Sorcery is the art of summoning and controlling spirits, bidding them to do your will. Some spirits can be too strong for a magic user to control and therefore posess the user's body, evil spirits also have a tendancy to do this. Potions are simply a combination of various herbs and other organic products used by witches, wizards or lesser magicians. Dark magic isn't actually dark magic. The word dark refers to the intent of dark magic users, not the magic itself. Magic is neither evil nor good. It is what the user uses it for that makes the user good or evil. Singing is simply the chanting of the spell in place of the words of a song, it is commonly mistaken as a different branch of magic, but do not be mistaken. It is not."

I nodded, "It's almost noon, and I believe Eragon will join us for lunch." Brom said suddenly, pulling Snowfire to a halt.

Istal stopped without a command. _I swear you're soon not going to listen to me._ I murmured to my horse.

Istal nickered and rolled his eyes, seeming sarcastic. _I am a horse and you are my master, I will listen but I will do what I think is better at times to._

 _It's as if I'm a Dragon Rider and you're my dragon_ , I told Istal with a chuckle. _I can almost just take off the reins or bridle and see how long it takes me to fall off._

 _It would be interesting to see,_ Istal agreed, _it would improve how well we work together as well. Which may be helpful if we ever get into a battle and I'm not bridled or you need both hands. Like that with the Urgals in that town, I had to come save you._

 _Feeling proud of yourself?_ I questioned, _I never did say thanks, so thanks._ I added on, Istal nodded his head and I took off his bridle so he could graze while I ate. Eragon landed for lunch a few minutes later and sat in the sun.

After we finished eating, Saphira flew away and Eragon joined Brom and me on the trial. After some time, Eragon slowed Cadoc to a walk and said, "I need to talk to you. I wanted to do it when we first arrived in Teirm, but I decided to wait until now."

I tilted my head to look at Eragon in confusion. I had no clue what he was talking about, and we normally talked about most things. Asking questions to see if the other had any clue what the answer was.

"About what?" Brom asked.

Eragon paused. "There's a lot going on that I don't understand. For instance, who are your 'friends,' and why were you hiding in Carvahall? I trust you with my life – which is why I'm still traveling with you – but I need to know more about whom you are and what you're doing. What did you steal in Gil'ead, and what is the tuatha du orothirm that you're taking me through? I think that after all that's happened, I deserve an explanation."

"You eavesdropped on us," Brom said in a grave tone.

"Only once," I said in reply, knowing that I wasn't going to stand by and let Eragon take the full blame.

"Umaroth probably helped you, Eragon, out with the wording." Brom said, "I see that you are both to learn proper manners." Brom said as he tugged on his beard, "What makes you think this concerns either of you?"

"Nothing, really," I said with a shrug.

"Just it's an odd coincidence that you happen to be hiding in Carvahall when I found Saphira's egg and that you also know so much dragonlore." I bit my cheek, remembering that I had to hide information from Eragon of what I knew. "The more I think about it, the less likely it seems. There were other clues that I mostly ignore, but they're all obvious now that I look back. Like how you knew of the Ra'zac in the first place and why they ran away when you approached. And I can't help but wonder if you had something to do with the appearance of Saphira's egg. There's a lot you haven't told us, Saphira and I can't afford to ignore anything that might be dangerous."

"You won't wait?" Brom asked as dark lines appeared on his forehead. Eragon shook his head mulishly and Brom sighed before reining Snowfire to a halt. "This wouldn't be a problem if you weren't so damn suspicious. But then again, I suppose you wouldn't be worth my time if you were otherwise."

I wondered whether that was a compliment or not, before deciding it didn't matter. Brom lit his pipe and blew a plume of smoke into the air. "I'll tell you," he said at last. "You must understand that I cannot reveal everything." Eragon started to protest, but Brom was quick to cut him off. "It's not out of a desire to withhold information, but because I won't give away secrets that aren't mine. There are others woven in with this narrative. You'll gave to talk with the others to find out the rest."

"Very well," I replied. "Explain what you can."

"Are you both sure?" Brom asked. "There are reasons for my secretiveness. I've tried to protect you by shielding you from forces that would tear you, Eragon, apart. Umaroth, you would be dragged down beside him. Once you know of them and their purposes, you'll never have the chance to live quietly. You will have to choose sides and make a stand. Do you really want to know?"

"I cannot live my life in ignorance," Eragon said quietly.

"I'm not going to protect myself in a shield of ignorance, it'll only come back to hurt me later."

"A worthy goal and wise words… Very well: there is a war raging in Alagaësia between the Varden and the Empire. Their conflict, however, reaches far beyond any incidental armed clashes. They are locked in a titanic power struggle… centered around you."

"Me?" Eragon said in a disbelieving voice. "That's impossible. I don't have anything to do with either of them."

"Not yet," Brom said, with a glance at me, "I think Umaroth's figured out the reason why."

"Is it because Eragon is a Dragon Rider, and he's the start of the next generation of Riders?" I asked.

Brom nodded, "Exactly. Whoever controls these Riders will become the undisputed master of Alagaësia."

"So the Varden and Empire aren't fighting to control this land or its people?" I questioned, figuring everything was a lie.

Brom simply nodded his head and looked at Eragon. "But all the Riders were killed except for the Forsworn, who joined Galbatorix. As far as I know, even those are now dead. And you told me in Carvahall that no one knows if there are still dragons in Alagaësia." Eragon objected, as if the idea of someone fighting over him was too vast to grasp.

"I lied about the dragons," Brom said flatly. "Even though the Riders are gone, there are still three dragon eggs left – all of them in Galbatorix's possession. Actually there are only two now, since Saphira hatched. The king salvaged the three during his last great battle with the Riders."

"Wait, so there may soon be two new Riders, both of them loyal to the king?" Eragon asked. I felt my face pale as my stomach dropped.

"Exactly," Brom said. "There's a deadly race in progress. Galbatorix is desperately trying to find the people for whom his eggs will hatch, while the Varden are employing every means to kill his candidates or steal the eggs."

"But where did Saphira's egg come from? How could anyone have gotten it away from the king? And why do you know all this?" Eragon asked.

"So many questions," Brom said with a bitter laugh. "There's another chapter to all this, one that took place long before you were born. Back then, I was a bit younger, though perhaps not as wise. I hate the Empire – for reasons I'll keep to myself – and wanted to damage it any way I could. My fervor led me to a scholar, Jeod, who claimed to have discovered a book that showed a passageway into Galbatorix's castle. I eagerly brought Jeod to the Varden – who are my so-called friends – and they arranged to have the eggs stolen."

He's part of the Varden! I thought to myself, I wonder if he plans to take Eragon there.

"However, something went amiss, and our theif got only one egg. For some reason he fled with it and didn't return to the Varden. When he wasn't found, Jeod and I were sent to bring him and the egg back." Brom paused for a second and his eyes grew distance. "That was the start of one of the greatest searches in history. We raced against the Ra'zac and Morzan, last of the Forsworn and the king's finest servant."

"Morzan!" Eragon interrupted. "But he was the one who betrayed the Riders to Galbatorix!"

"So?" Brom asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, he was old, but strong and cruel. He was one of the king's first followers and by far his most loyal. As there had been blood between us before, the hunt for the egg turned into a personal battle. When it was located in Gil'ead, I rushed there and fought Morzan for possession. It was a terrible contest, but in the end, I slew him, so I took the egg and bore it to the Varden, who asked me to train whomever the new Rider was. I agreed, and decided to hide in Carvahall. Which I had been to several times before – until the Varden contacted me. I was never summoned."

"Then how did Saphira's egg appear in the Spine? Was another one stolen from the king?" Eragon asked.

Brom grunted. "Small chance of that. He has the remaining two guarded so thoroughly that it would be suicide to try to steal them. No, Saphira was taken from the Varden, and I think I know how. To protect the egg, its guardian must have tried to send it to me with magic. The Varden haven't contacted me to explain how they lost the egg, so I suspect that their runners were intercepted by the Empire and the Ra'zac were sent in their place. I'm sure they're quite eager to find me, as I've managed to foil many of their plans."

"Then the Ra'zac didn't know about me when they arrived in Carvahall," Eragon said.

"That's right," Brom replied. "If that ass Sloan had kept his mouth shut, they might not have found out about you. Events could have turned out quite differently. In a way, I have you to thank for my life. If the Ra'zac hadn't become so preoccupied with you, they might have caught me unawares, and that would hve been the end of Brom the storyteller. The only reason they ran was that I'm stronger than the two of them, especially during the day. They must have planned to drug me during the night, and then question me about the egg."

"You send a message to the Varden, didn't you?" I questioned out loud, "It's about Eragon, isn't it?"

"Yes. I'm sure they'll want me to bring you to them as soon as possible."

"But you're not going to, are you?" Eragon questioned.

"No, I'm not." Brom said with a shake of his head.

"Why not? Being with the Vaden must be safer than chasing after the Ra'zac, especially for a new Rider." Eragon said, confusing in his voice.

Brom snorted and looked at Eragon with a fondess I often saw when parents looked at their children. "The Varden are dangerous people. If we go to them, you will be entangled in their politics and machinations. Their leaders may send you on mission just to make a point, even though you may not be strong enough for them. I want you to be well prepared before you go anywhere near the Varden. At least while we pursue the Ra'zac, I don't have to worry about someone poisoning your water. This is the lesser of two evils. And," he said with a smile, "it keeps you happy whie I train you… Tuatha du orothrim is just a stage in your instruction." I stifled a laugh at this as I remembered what the words meant. "I will help you find – and perhaps even kill – the Ra'zac, for they are as much my enemies as yours. But then you will have to make a choice."

"And that would be…?" Eragon asked warily.

"Whether to join the Varden," said Brom. "If you kill the Ra'zac, the only ways for you to escape Galbatorix's wrath will be to seek the Varden's protection, flee to Surda, or plead for the king's mercy and join his forces. Even if you don't kill the Ra'zac, you will still face this choice eventually."

I chewed on my lip as I thought, by traveling with Eragon and Brom, and by extension Saphira, I would face this choice as well. I thought back to my past, and how one of my parents had spectated that it was the Empire's soldiers that had burnt down our house. _You already know your choice,_ Istal said. I startled, not realising that in my moment of thinking Istal had entered my mind.

 _I do,_ I replied. _If I must do anything, I would join the Varden. Never will Galbatorix be an answer for me._

Istal tossed his head in reply but didn't do anything else. "You still didn't explain how you know so much about dragons." Eragon said suddenly.

"No, I didn't, did I?" Brom said with a crooked smile. "That will have to wait for another time," Brom sent me a look and I nodded. I would not reveal his secret to Eragon.

"Did you ever meet my mother?" Eragon blurted, I frowned, confused at the rapid change in topics.

"Yes, I did," Brom said looking grave.

"What was she like?"

"She was full of dignity and pride, like Garrow." The old man said with a sigh, "Ultimately it was her downfall, but it was one of her greatest gifts nevertheless… She always helped the poor and the less fortunate, no matter her situation."

"You knew her well?" Eragon asked.

"Well enough to miss her when she was gone." The greying man said with a reply before urging Snowfire forwards into a slow canter.

* * *

 _ **And you have victorx2 to thank for this chapter update.**_


	20. Chapter XIX: Urgals

**Chapter XIX: Urgals**

When we stopped for the day, Eragon and I went off in opposite directions to search for water while Brom made dinner. I closed my eyes and listened, wishing for Istal's ears in order to catch the noise of a creek or spring. Beneath, and between, the trees was gloomy and damp, I shivered in the darkness.

I sighed in frustration, as another five minutes of searching proved futile. I hoped Eragon had more luck before returning to the camp. As I returned to the camp I was met with a tail, I ducked to the ground hoping I wouldn't be caught. Saphira's blue tail just brushed me but I was still swung sideways and into a tree from the momentum. I let out a groan as pain lanced up my body, "Saphira it's me!" I called out, so the dragon wouldn't try to attack me once more.

"Umaroth, is that you?" Brom called out sounding angry.

"Yes," I said, shoving myself to my feet before leaning against the tree as pain shot up my spine.

 _Sorry,_ Saphira apologised.

"Did Saphira catch you?"

I closed my eyes and started walking forward, "Just." I said.

 _Istal!_ I said, connecting with the familiar mind. My brown stallion appeared next to me and reared.

The bushes opposite me rustled and Eragon leapt out, just in time for Saphira's tail to swing overhead. "Stop. It's me!" Eragon yelled, getting up easily.

I leant against Istal as I moved forward, the pain from my side and back slowly fading. "Oops?" Eragon growled, "You could've killed me! Where are Brom and Umaroth?" Eragon questioned, obviously talking to Saphira mentally.

"I'm right here," Brom snapped, his voice coming from behind Saphira's wings. "Tell your crazy dragon to release me; she won't listen to me."

"I'm over here, I just arrived." I called out, stopping next to Eragon.

"Let him go!" Eragon called out, exasperated. "Didn't you tell him?" Saphira lifted her wings, and Brom stepped forward angrily. "I found an Urgal footprint. And it's fresh." Eragon said.

At those words, I walked over to where I had dumped Istal's stuff and started sadling him. "Saddle the horses. We're leaving." Brom said seriously, putting out the fire. I turned to see Eragon didn't move. "What's wrong with your arm?"

"My wrist is broken," Eragon said.

I cursed and moved to quickly saddle Cadoc, knowing that Istal could be ridden bridleless. I helped Eragon into the saddle as Brom tacked Snowfire up. "We have to put a splint on your arm as soon as possible. For now, try not to move your wrist." I said, handing Eragon his reins, which he gripped tightly with his left hand.

"It's almost dark; you might as well fly right overhead." Brom told Saphira, "If Urgals show up, they'll think twice about attacking with you nearby."

 _They'd better, or else they won't think again,_ Saphira remarked as she took off. I shoved Istal's bridle in a saddlebag and tied it shut, not thinking about how tangled the leather and iron creation would be later. I mounted Istal, pulling myself up with his mane. Istal tossed his head, knowing the reason for the rush.

The light was disappearing quickly, and the horses were all tired, but Istal went on without complaint. Even though the other two horses were constantly being spurred forward. About a kilometre from the camp, Brom halted. "Listen," he said.

I listened and heard the faint call of a hunting horn behind us. As it fell silent, panic gripped me. "They must have found where we were," Brom said gravely, "and probably Saphira's tracks. They will chase us now. It's not in their nature to let prey escape." Two horns winded, they were closer now. I gulped as a shiver wracked my body. "Our only chance is to run," Brom said before raising his head up to the sky.

Saphira was quick to land, "Leave Cadoc. Go with her. You'll be safer," Brom commanded.

"What about the both of you?" Eragon protested, I grabbed Cadoc's reins as Eragon got on Saphira.

"We'll be fine. We can handle weapons at this point. Now go!" Brom said. I gave Cadoc to Brom who quickly tied Cadoc to a spot on Snowfire's saddle. I leaned over Istal's neck, holding onto his long mane as we galloped through the trees. Saphira flew after us, her wingbeats sending the horses into a frenzy and going faster.

The horns blared nearby, and I urged Istal faster. Brom led the way through underbrush, which slowed Istal's wild pace down as he was forced to watch his step. The horns trumped in unison close behind, and then were quiet. I continued to urge Istal to faster. After a few minutes, I let Istal slow, knowing that the breather would prove helpful.

A horn blasted almost directly behind us, Istal leapt forward without waiting for a command. Brom raced beside me as we continued our frenzied retreat. I looked back to see Urgals a few trees behind us. On the outside of Brom, I didn't warn him as I suddenly turned Istal, sending Snowfire and Cadoc left. The sudden turn caused the Urgals to slow down as they tried to turn just as fast.

"Come on Istal," I murmured. My horse puffed out a breath in reply and lengthened his stride. Beside me, Brom on Snowfire starting dropping back, the horses were unable to keep the pace up. I slowed Istal back slightly, keeping pace with Brom.

"Push forward," Brom muttered. "You can keep in front and maybe out of reach."

"No one gets left behind," I replied, "No one."

Brom dared a glance back, "They're catching up to fast."

"We may have to make a stand, it's the best plan we've got." I said.

"I have a few more plans before that. Turn right in three, two, and one!" Istal, who was listening in on my thoughts, slid to a slow pace and swung to the right. A log suddenly appeared in front of the horses, Istal took a large stride before leaping over the log. Istal's body arced underneath me, and I rose out of the saddle slightly before we hit the ground with a heavy thud. Istal stumbled but kept going, while Snowfire grunted as his hindlegs rapped the log. Cadoc was able to leap over the log but took a few strides to recover his pace.

Snowfire snorted as the horses plundered on through the underbrush, we came across a straight of clear area that stretched for a few hundred metres. "It'll make it easier for the Urgals to catch up," I said as we urged the horses to speed up.

"We may gain more ground as well," Brom said in reply. "Let Istal run now, it may encourage Snowfire." Brom said quietly. I nodded and didn't reply as we entered the straight.

 _Istal, how fast can you go?_ Istal stretched his head further and lengthened his strides. At that moment, it felt like we were flying, despite the fact my hands held onto nothing but Istal's mane I felt like I would never fall. A ditch suddenly appeared in front of us, I cursed as I realised we were going to fast to leap it in time. Istal, however, took it in his stride and leaped it. I almost tumbled off as I lost my balance but Istal swerved and allowed me to regain my balance.

We reached the trees and Istal slowled down as we continued crashing through the trees and creating our own path. Istal sped along when a roar sounded, Istal slid to a halt, and reared, turning around as he did so. Between the trees, we caught sight of the straight, where Saphira had landed and was facing the Urgals. Brom had turned as well to catch sight of Eragon throwing his hand out and yelling. Beams of light left from Eragon, obviously he had decided to use magic.

 _Istal, we need to go back!_ I said, Istal shook his head and I saw Saphira take off and Brom started galloping towards us. Snowfire and Cadoc seemed full of energy as they entered the forest again.

"Another few kilometres and we'll set up camp," Brom said. "We'll see if the stupid idiot is still alive, that trick might've killed him! Trying to throw twelve Urgals… Hopefully they don't all escape before we check if Eragon is alright."

"Istal's tired, I don't know if he'll make one more kilometre." I replied.

"He'll do it," Brom said sounding certain. "You can lend him some of your energy; just imagine you giving him your energy when you've got that mind connection going on."

I nodded and did what Brom advised. I could feel a steady stream of energy leaving me. My limbs became weighed down just as I cut giving Istal my energy. _Thanks,_ Istal said, sounding tired mentally. I said nothing and simply let my horse carry me forwards.

For about three more kilometres, and at the very least two hours, we continued riding. Whenever Istal started slowing into a canter, I found myself being able to give him more energy. Brom didn't look at all tired when we dismounted. Saphira was quick to land with Eragon in her claws.

Brom started talking to Saphira while I untacked Istal's saddle. Letting his saddle drop to the floor as my arms couldn't hold up the weight. I managed to shove the gear into a manageable pile, took Snowfire and Cadoc's reins, and started leading them around. Istal sighed and followed me, knowing that it was a necessity.

After ten laps of the large clearing, I gave Cadoc and Snowfire a brief rub down. I used water from my waterskin and a bunch of leaves to sponge them down. I did the same to Istal, taking a bit longer and being careful before using my blanket to quickly dry him off. I refilled my waterskins from the river nearby and returned to the clearing.

Eragon was lying on the ground and I shoved a balled up cloak under his head and dropped a blanket over him. Knowing that Brom would take care of anything else, my eyes started dropping as I looked over at Saphira and Brom. "Will you be here for the rest of the night?" I asked. "Or are you going to go take care of the Urgals?"

"We'll take care of the rest of the Urgals for now, do not fret when you do not find us here when you wake up." I nodded in reply to Brom's comment.

"I can follow the Urgal tracks tomorrow and hunt some more down," I said in thought.

Brom seemed to debate over the choice of letting me do so before nodding. "That would be good, be back in two day's time." I nodded in reply and saw Istal lying down nearby.

I went over to my warm horse, curled up by his side, and pulled a blanket over me. Istal sighed and I breathed in the wonderful smell of horse and let sleep take over.

 _|| Dream ||_

You called on my energy tonight, _the dragon said, appearing in front of me surrounded by darkness_. I didn't know that was possible.

Neither did I, _I replied. Looking around, I realised I wasn't surrounded by darkness but rather in the night sky with very few stars in sight_. When did I do this?

I believe it was when you were giving energy to Istal to outrun the Urgals, a wise decision. You could've died if you took too much of your own energy. Do you think you could do it again? _The dragon questioned._

 _I shook my head._ I don't think so. I did it subconsciously last time, it would be almost impossible for me to do so again unless I knew the exact feeling that I felt when I drew upon your energy. _A few minutes of silence later, I found myself wondering._ Does this mean it may be possible for me to contact you outside of these dreams?

 _The dragon lifted her shoulders lazily in a shrug_. I do not hold all the answers.

 _I stifled a yawn._ I didn't know tiredness carried over to here. _I muttered, my eyelids slowly dropping._

You are far too tired to draw upon any energy to keep you here, _the dragon replied,_ I shall let you sleep. Good night Umaroth, be wary on your hunts.

Fly high and touch the skies, and may the wind never falter. _I replied, somehow knowing what to say._

 _|| End Dream ||_


	21. Chapter XX: Hunting

**Chapter XX: Hunting**

When I woke up, Istal was a few metres away and grazing. I rolled over and hissed as pain went up my side. I peeled my t-shirt away from my skin and looked down my side. Up my side was a strip of large assortment of bruises. "Damn," I cursed knowing how painful it would make riding. I was surprised I hadn't felt it the other day. It was probably due to the adrenaline from when we had been outracing the Urgals.

I looked up at the sky; the sun wasn't too high in the sky. I yawned and moved over to where I had dropped my saddle and saddlebags last night. I groaned and moved my saddle and took off the saddlebags and my rolled up sleeping mat. I grabbed some food from one saddlebag and pulled my bridle out from another.

I quickly ate my breakfast as I untangled the bridle, which wasn't too badly jumbled. Istal snorted from beside me. _Must you use that horrid contraption?_

 _I can change it slightly, but there may be times I need to use the reins if I don't have enough time to say what I want to happen_. I replied looking at the bridle in my hands.

 _What about the saddle, do you really need that_? Istal questioned.

 _This time yes, simply because it helps keep my position when attacked, which may end up happening. We're chasing Urgals after all_. I replied.

 _Very well_ , Istal said with a sigh, _although you may want to remove the metal bit in my mouth. If someone grabs my bridle, I may end up doing what they ask to simply escape the pain._

I hummed in thought as I took the reins off the bridle and tied them so they were in a loop. I took the bit off and tested the bridle on Istal. I smiled, I had more or less created a bitless bridle, or a headcollar, considering there were no reins. I saddled Istal and put the looped reins over his head so it encircled his neck. I used some rope from in one of my saddlebags to tie the loop to the saddle so that it wouldn't fall off Istal's head if he bent his head down to graze.

I looked around, Snowfire and Cadoc were nearby grazing happily, and Eragon was near them with a splint on his arm under a blanket. I shook my head in thought, the man, no longer a boy that was for sure, hadn't had the best ideas but even so he had saved my life. "I suppose that's another life debt owed," I said to Istal who tossed his head.

 _Yeah right, you've saved his life before and he's saved you. And it'll probably happen again. You two are as close as brothers are, and I highly doubt you'll ever be on opposing sides_ , Istal said. I mounted the stallion and he started cantering back towards where the Urgals had been blasted with magic.

 _We aren't like brothers_ , I protested weakly. _We've just gotten close over the past weeks as we're close to the same age and we both speak instead of just being silent like Brom_. Istal tossed his head but didn't say anything else.

Istal slowed to a stop as we approached where the Urgals had been thrown. I dismounted and looked over the tracks, ignoring the remains of an Urgal nearby. Six of the Urgals had headed in the same direction, east, while the other five had split up going to opposite directions but none following the tracks Brom and I had made last night.

The smallest tracks pointed north, I mounted Istal and directed him to follow the tracks. Istal reared and burst into a gallop, I leaned forward out of the saddle as we sped along, taking delight in each other's presences. Istal slowed down as the footsteps started to fade, he kept up a trot and followed my directions.

Istal stopped suddenly and raised his head. I looked up at the sky. The sun was peaking just above the treetops directly above me; it was just past midday I guessed. _What is it?_ I asked Istal as he took a deep breath.

 _The scent of the Urgal grows stronger here and the wind is coming towards us as well. We are nearing the creature,_ Istal replied.

I strung my bow, took two arrows from my quiver, and placed them on my bowstring. At my small squeeze, Istal started walking forward, moving slowly and quietly. He paused on the edge of a clearing. In the clearing lay the Urgal rushing along. Istal picked up his pace and I pulled my bowstring back and got ready to fire. Istal must've made a noise or something, as all of a sudden the Urgal turned around with a growl. I released the two arrows, which hit the Urgal in the chest, the Urgal roared and I had no time to shoot again. Instead, I urged Istal towards the Urgal, while dropping my bow and pulling out my sword.

Istal reared just in front of the Urgal, striking out with his front hooves and causing the Urgal to back away. Istal spun around and kicked out with his hindlegs. The moment Istal was facing the Urgal again, the Urgal was swining his axe towards Istal's legs. Istal leapt sideways and I reached forward with my sword to swipe at the Urgal.

The Urgal pulled his axe back from the attack and slammed the shaft into the flat of my sword, sending it downwards. With a grunt, I jerked my sword back and had Istal leap forward, as I passed the Urgal I lunged my sword into its shoulder. The Urgal let out a grunt of pain and shouldered Istal, Istal neighed in anger as he was forced to leap away and regain his balance.

I bit my lip in concentration as the Urgal approached, Istal leapt at the Urgal, his hooves sending the Urgal stumbling backwards and dropping its axe. Istal continued forward and I swiped my sword at the neck of the Urgal. The Urgal grabbed my sword in its hands and tugged, I let out a startled yell as I let go of my sword so I wasn't pulled out of the saddle.

Istal backed away to gain time and I looked at the Urgal. The two arrows were causing bleeding and my sword had still managed to give the Urgal a nasty cut on the neck. There were multiple marks of dirt from Istal's hooves as well. Istal let out a scream and ran at the Urgal, which bared its fangs in reply. I pulled two arrows out of my quiver and held on in each hand. Istal came to a stop next to the Urgal, which swept downwards with my sword and tried to cut my leg.

As the Urgal concentrated on the sword, I used my hands to jam the arrows into the cut on the neck. The Urgal thundered in pain once more and backed away. I held the arrows in my hands and told Istal to follow the Urgal towards the other end of the clearing. Istal raced towards the Urgal, sliding to a stop and managing to end up behind the Urgal. I jammed my two arrows at the base of the Urgal's skull, I shoved my arrows up on an angle, and the Urgal bellowed with pain once more. Istal grabbed the Urgal's shoulder with his teeth and tried to pull it. Istal soon let go, and instead reared and pounded the Urgal's back with his hooves. The Urgal started falling face first and Istal landed on all four legs.

We backed away and waited in silence for a few minutes. I dismounted as the Urgal's last movements faded into nothing. I approached the Urgal carefully and grabbed my sword from in front of it. I nudged the Urgal with my foot, when nothing happened I pushed the Urgal over. The Urgal rolled over at my shove. I held my breath before realising that the Urgal was dead. The Urgal's eyes were glazed over yet the blood was still running from its cuts. I looked at the gaping mouth and sighed, _I wonder why the Urgals fight._ I thought to myself as I bent down to examine the corpse.

The cut to the neck, although deep, was not the cause of death nor the many bruises and cuts from Istal's hooves. The arrows on the Urgal's chest weren't bleeding that much, so I concluded that the Urgal had died from my arrows hitting the brain. I brushed my fingers over the Urgal's rough grey eyelids and closed its eyes.

 _Why did you do that?_ Istal questioned from behind me.

 _Although enemies, they have proved to be a cunning and difficult enemy. I respect that_ , I replied.

 _You would respect these monsters?_

 _They are no more monsters then we are, or Saphira is. In the end, we're all monsters of our own making. Who knows, it could've been humans that forced them into their savage, violent ways_. I replied, picking up my bow and connecting it to Istal's saddle before mounting. _Now let's go, we have other Urgals to hunt down._

Istal raised his head and breathed in. _I can smell an older scent of Urgal that differs from the scent of the dead Urgal. I can follow it if you wish._

 _Go for it, just remember the way though. We need to try to be back at the camp by nightfall. The Urgals are more likely to get the jump on us at_ _night_. Istal nodded his head and started trotting south-west.

It was three hours after nightfall, when Istal and I returned to the camp. There was a small fire going in the centre and Brom was sitting behind it. I dismounted Istal and untacked him, Istal sighed and walked over to the other horses and started grazing. I frowned as I saw the many patches of blood splatter along with minor cuts.

I looked down at myself, I had quite a few cuts on my hands and arms, along with bruising along my side from Saphira the other day, and minor cuts down my legs. I hobbled over to the fire, feeling sore from the amount of fights Istal and I had endured. "Umaroth," Brom greeted with a tilt of his head. "Did you find any Urgals?"

"I tracked down two and Istal tracked down two others using his sense of smell, all of them seemed to go one direction and curve west." I replied.

"I take it you took the Urgals that didn't go west?" I shook my head.

"There were six that went that direction and I'd prefer that I wasn't hunting down a group of them. They might have left one behind to follow along behind, keeping an eye out for any followers." I said.

"Saphira and I tracked down two, but the trees made things slightly difficult for us to see them. We have an idea where four more are, I take it that you won't be going after any tomorrow?" Brom asked, stoking the fire with a stick and grabbing the food from on top of the fire.

"No, by now they'll have gone too far to catch up to. Istal and I are both tired and injured as well." I replied, taking some food from Brom for dinner.

Brom lit his pipe and thought in silence before pulling out a book from the bag next to him. "I've tried to burn the book you found." Brom said, showing me the Gramarye abr Skulblaka that I had found at Jeod's house in Teirm. "It seems to have been warded against fire. Interestingly enough the words on the front page changed and something else was said."

I frowned in thought, "Can books do that?"

"Normal books can't, however, in light of recent events I believe the book is safer with you. Istal is more likely to outrun enemies we come across and that book cannot reach the Empire's hands. It holds too many secrets." Brom said in a grave tone.

"Could I possibly read it?" I asked, feeling like a young child of somesort.

A rare grin crossed Brom's face, "I believe you have working eyes and a mind." He said in reply. "But do not let the book enter our enemies' hands. Many would kill to find the secrets it holds, and only when the secrets are all known will the book allow itself to be burnt."

I traced the title, thinking over what I had read last time.

 ** _Gramarye abr Skulblaka_**

I smiled and turned to Bom, "Thank you."

"Saphira and I will most likely be gone by tomorrow, don't leave the clearing unless it's to get water or something important. Hopefully Eragon will be awake by then, that piece of magic almost killed him the insolent boy." Brom said, grumbling at the end.

I shook my head in amusement, "You really care for him." I said with a stretch, getting up. Brom didn't say anything else and I lay down elsewhere with a blanket, sleeping mat, and started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **And that's all the updates for today.**_


	22. Chapter XXI: Religion

Sorry for the long wait between chapters guys, I kind of forgot this existed over here - and I've only recently started to put work into the next book. I really need some motivation.

* * *

 **Chapter XXI: Religion**

Half asleep, I rolled over as I found a rock digging into my side. Pain lanced up my side and I yelped and scrambled into a sitting position. I groaned, as my body decided now was an ample time to tell me how sore it was.

Deciding that I might as well do something, I got up. Getting up, I stretched and changed into a fresh pair of clothes compared to my grotty ones from the past few days. I grabbed some food out of one of my saddlebags and started munching on the fruit. I looked up to check what time it was, and saw that the sun was almost halfway across the sky.

I grabbed the book that Brom had given me last night and sat down. "Well with nothing else to do, I might as well read." I said to myself quietly.

I opened the first page, unlike last time the word Skulblaka and dragon weren't written at the top. Instead, the words Magic and Religion were written. I looked around the clearing, void of life besides Eragon, the horses and myself. I leaned against the tree behind me and started reading, certain that Istal would notify me if anything happened.

 ** _Religions are plent in Alagaësia. Many cultures have a different religion that it follows. Religion refers to the belief in and worship of supernatural controlling power, especially a personal god or gods. A particular system of faith and worship and the way of life committed to by monks and nuns._**

 ** _Although few cultures have more than one form of religion, it isn't that rare. Humans have many different religions, although the majority of these cults have died out. Despite this, many humans are still superstitious (superstitious meaning the belief in supernatural causality – that one even causes another without any natural process linking the two events). Wherever you go within human cities, villages and towns, there are variations for human death ceremonies known as funerals. It has been noted that in the north-west end of Alagaësia that the funeral rites are considerably similar. When this was first noticed, it soon became apparent to me that this is the same wherever you go in Alagaësia. Humans living near each other normally have similar behaviour._**

 ** _I have tried to figure this out for a long time and have thought up a theory that makes sense. My theory is that when humans settled they all had one main village in each area of Alagaësia. When these villages grew overpopulated, and the human species started spreading out, each beginning with the same superstitious behaviour. Nevertheless, as time past, the people in the villages started adding their own bits. I think that actions and knowledge were lost in the past leading to a number of the changes._**

 ** _However, as I was saying, in the north-west of Alagaësia the funeral rites are quite similar. Carvahall and Therinsford, both villages residing in Palancar Valley near the Spine, normally placed a spring of hemlock on someone's chest when they died, a silver amulet was placed around their necks, and black pebbles were placed over their eyes. In Therinsford, where the terrain is not as mountainous and black pebbles not as common, smooth river stones of different shades of grey were placed on people's eyes and leather necklaces with an amulet consisting of a stone with a hole in the middle placed around their neck. Therinsford people also place springs of hemlock on people's chests, which was how I first linked it to Carvahall._**

 ** _During my travels, I noted that Kuasta was one of the cities with the most superstitions and strange customs. One, that is quite well known, is that the people always knock three time times on a doorframe before entering or leaving a room._**

 ** _Knocking on wood is another superstitious custom that is quite widespread, this time spread over many cities, towns, and villages near the sea or lakes and rivers that can be sailed in. Knocking on wood refers to literally touching, tapping, or knocking on wood, or stating 'knock on wood' or 'touch wood' to imply that you would if there's no wood nearby. This is done to avoid 'tempting fate' after making a favourable, observation, a boast, or declaration concerning one's own death or other unfavourable situation beyond one's control. After speaking to many people, I believe this originated due to the elves and their forest, Du Weldenvarden, and the magic they used. The quick rate that the forest grew at, due to the planting spells the elves used, caused the humans to believe that magic beings resided in the trees, and they protected the forest. Therefore, humans thought that knocking on wood or stating that they would, could invoke the magic beings that resided in the wood to protect them from fate and allow them to grow and flourish._**

 ** _Superstitions in human culture aside, there are still cults and religious sects to go through. Although there are many across Alagaësia, I will focus on three. I will tell you about Helgrind and its worshipers – a brutal and violent cult, Arcaena – a human religious sect (sect meaning a branch of a larger religion; a group sharing particular political and/or religious beliefs), which originates from Erihizor – the third religious group._**

 ** _The Worshipers of Helgrind are a cult found in Dras-Leone. They believe that you can sacrifice body parts in order to become closer to the spiritual world. This cult, which many exist worship Helgrind, worship the Ra'zac and the Lethrblaka that live there. A cathedral modelled on Helgrind's three highest peaks has been built in the city for the worshipers, while the beliefs of the cult were recorded in the Book of Tosk. The Book of Tosk is named after Tosk, who invented a set of runes and an unnamed language (that I couldn't find out lest I my enquiries be noticed). The priests and followers of this religion believe Tosk to be their enternal prophet. The barbaric acts of this church are that the acolytes (an attendant, assistant, or follower) practise mutilation and drink human blood. As stated earlier, sacrifices of human flesh were offered to Helgrind, which I believed would be consumed by the Ra'zac and Lethrblaka._**

 ** _Arcaena are a secretive human religious sect, originating from Erihizor died out afterwards and only a few things have been remembered and only due to Arcanea. Arcaena believed in the purity of knowledge and that it was vital to record and preserve any form of knowledge in the preparation of an unspecified cataclysm that would destroy all civilasations in Alagaësia._**

 ** _Although the Empire has no state religion, when Galbatorix became king he declared that Arcaena was profane and had its followers burned at the stake. Heslant the Monk was one of the followers burned at the stake. Heslant the Monk is infamous for his writing of the book,_ Domia Abr Wyrda, _which is a complete chronical history of Alagaësia. The book has been declared blasphemous and was banned by Galbatorix and any of found to have it in their position would be killed._**

 ** _Arcaena follows the goddesses Seren and Letis and the God Citro. These gods are from Erihizor and at least one of their domains has something to do with knowledge in one way or another._**

 ** _Arcaena has many hidden meeting places over Alagaësia. One is near Kuasta, however, I cannot say where for powerful magic forbids me from saying such things. There are a total of ten in Alagaësia. Many are near major towns, villages, and cities although some aren't. If you do believe you have found any, a question will be asked upon your arrival. The question 'What ach ono ach medh hugin?' shall be put forth. The reply is 'neo hainaí',_ _which translates to not harmed as a reply to the question what do you do with knowledge._**

 ** _The third human religion I shall speak about is Erihizor. Most knowledge about Erihizor has been lost to the past when the last person died in 200 BBRW / 7800 AC. From what I can learn, there are nine main gods. These gods make up the Zorian council. The Zorian council apparently makes the decisions for what happens in the land and it's where the gods come together to discuss events as a council. According to rumours about Erihizor, the religion knew that the gods would fall and, apparently, the religion would fall with them. When this information was known by the gods is partially unknown, but many spectate that it was known at the last meeting of the Zorian council. The last meeting of the Zorian council, has been written about in a book filled with notes on religion, but this book was also declared banned by Galbatorix when he became king._**

 ** _The meeting began with all nine gods came together once more. Izel, the god of love, the earth, language, hearth, writing, earthquakes, and communications was the first to arrive. His wife, Seren the goddess of regret, the sky, wisdom, pleasure, madness, and intelligence, joined him after a few seconds. The third to arrive was Nau, the goddess of healing, fire, beauty, wilderness, boundaries, animals, and darkness. She was followed by her brother, Rian the god of war, violence, sickness, light, festivals, holidays, and travel. The identical twins were next to arrive, Rajo and Citro. Rajo the god of trade, order, bloodshed, water, the sea, time, and home was two minutes older than Citro, god of jutice, balance, arts, chaos, prophecies, and the underworld, and made sure to make Citro remember it. The next two to arrive were Oki, goddess of the heavens, marriage, handicrafts, battle strategy, metalworking, and daytime, and her husband, Mes, god of the moon, weapons, nighttime, shadows, hunts, and childbirth. The last of the seven to arrive was Leitis, goddess of knowledge, sun, the air, growth, poetry, music, and agriculture._**

 ** _When all nine had taken a seat in the council room, Citro was the first to speak in a grave tone. "By mine sight alone, we cannot tarry."_**

 ** _"For by the time all hath been spoken and done this present day, the falleth of us shalt beest nigh." Leitis replied._**

 ** _"Betwixt weapons of battle, mere blood spewed red, one shalt becometh king." Seren told the others._**

 ** _"Cometh two, yet one, a second, yet third and fourth. Allow those folk huzzah and cry, for their dole is approaching." Citro said._**

 ** _"Thee speaketh in riddles, cometh clear, speaketh now." Izel said._**

 ** _"The falleth of the Zorian council is near, the others wilt falleth with us. Battles wilt beest wonneth and fought but naught we sayeth shalt matter. A tallt's reign, wrought with greed, power and corrupted by hate, wilt hold our land. Two with two shalt leadeth a charge, may the tallt bow to the power of others." Rajo murmured._**

 ** _"Once more we shalt see the moon rise high, and the sun warm the desert sand. But nev'r shalt we see the sun rise in the east and bath the sea in glorious light. The world shalt continueth forth without a bethought and none shalt recall us." Nau said._**

 ** _"Cometh alloweth us speaketh once more as fere, wife husband, sister, brother, and family. We has't pondered topics such as these far too long. Alloweth the music beest free Leitis! Izel light the hearth! Seren shine the stars bright and alloweth us laugh in their light! Nau alloweth us see the natural beauty! Mes remind us that darkness still exists and dark times art ahead, and so we must enjoy our now. Rajo bringeth food forth, for time still goeth on and we art home! Citro showeth us the balance and giveth us art too 'ooh' and 'ahh' over!" Oki exclaimed._**

 ** _"Alloweth us beest free one last night mine breoal." Rian and Nau, the joint leaders of the Zorian council, said._**

 ** _This is all the recorded knowledge I found before the book was stolen from me by a theif, who met his tragic end at the hands of a soldier from the Empire. The language used that the gods apparently speak is an elder version of the native human tongue._**

 ** _These are only a few religions. There are still the religions of dwarves, Urgals, and the debate about elves and religion._**

 ** _The elves are strongly doubtful and uncertain about the existence and demonstrability of God or other deities. They personally believe there never was any diety or dieties. Although, they are not so arrogant as to say they knew for a fact that there were never any gods, and aren't completely opposed to the thought of a god. Elves prefer to stick to the hard fats of the world, things that can be held and observed. Their views appear to have been influenced and jaded by the condition of the world. A friend of mine stated that if there was a deity, then that deity was not a good steward of the earth. Reasons for this are that war, death, and corruption survive in the Alagaësia._**

A nicker caught my attention and I looked up, suddenly feeling thirsty. Istal was standing next to me. He dropped his head and knocked my shoulder gently. I had a feeling he was also thirsty and I got up and stretched. Rolling my sore muscles, I looked over at Istal. Istal nodded his head, knowing what I was thinking. I quickly stored my book in a saddlebag and followed Istal to a river.

Istal stopped by the edge of the river and took a drink. I quickly filled up my waterskins and started checking over Istal's injuries from yesterday and checking he wasn't hurt. My search yielded nothing but sore muscles and minor cuts, and Istal and I wandered back to the campsite.


End file.
